Alexandria Blues
by PriscillaPal
Summary: Michonne has a lot to deal with lately. As if Rick's marrying Jessie wasn't bad enough, the attentions of another man and the shocking return of the Governor, are not only keeping Michonne up nights, but have totally taken over her new life within the Alexandria compound.
1. Chapter 1

In this alternate reality story, the group is living a semi normal existence in the 'town' of Alexandria. Or about as normal as one can live during a zombie apocalypse.

Michonne and Abraham are the police in the stronghold, since Deanna, while grateful to Rick for killing her husband's murderer, Pete Anderson, still thinks Rick is a little too volatile to be in charge of the law and order in the town. So she asks Rick to switch jobs with Abraham.

Rick is not too thrilled with the switch, but agrees to do it, not only to keep the peace, but because things are strained between himself and Michonne ever since he up and married Jessie, shortly after killing her husband...

And there is this unspoken, uncomfortable vibe amongst the group, with regards as to whether to be happy for Rick and Carl, for finding a new family, or to feel badly for Michonne, since most people assumed that they would end up together.

The solution appears to be to just keep living as if nothing weird has happened at all. But during a zombie apocalypse and with the bad luck of this group, they will not be able to go on like that for very long.

* * *

Abraham sat back in his chair at the Alexandria Sheriff's Station. Some of the men at the construction outfit he used to work with, fashioned a small building for the two person police force. There were two jail cells as well. He looked up when Michonne, who was dressed in her uniform, walked in.

"Hey! Sorry I overslept. I still can't get used to the quiet around here." she noted, looking through papers on her desk.

"You mean not being awakened by walkers? Hell yeah!" Abraham agreed, then reached for a beer. Ordinarily, Michonne would've been concerned by this, but she had learned that Abraham could knock back more than a few before it became noticeable. She picked up a report from Father Gabriel Stokes and glanced at it, before she felt Abraham's eyes on her.

"Would you stop that?" Michonne asked quietly.

"Stop what?" Abraham asked, finishing his beer.

"Looking at me like you expect me to cry. I know people think I'm sad over Rick. I'm not sad, I'm concerned. He rushed into this whole thing so quickly..." Michonne trailed off. Abraham stood up.

"Well finally."

"Finally, what?"

"Words come out of your mouth about this whole damned thing. Look, I like Jessie well enough. I mean I'd do her if I had the time. But the point is, there's something off about her story. And I think you always thought so too."

Michonne set down the report and folded her arms. She could not help but smile.

"You'd 'do her' if you had the time? What about Rosita?"

"What about her? Ours is a no strings attached relationship. She's welcome to hook up with anyone else she'd like."

"Maybe she wouldn't like to? Look, I just have to keep telling myself that Rick is a grown man and that Carl and Judith are not my children. So let's just forget it, okay?"

"Okay." Abraham said. Michonne frowned.

"I see a report here? Maybe we should go out and investigate?"

"Michonne, that report is from crying ass Father whatever the fuck his name is! He claims someone wrote 'Bitch Ass Priest' on his church in red paint. I'm not investigating that shit!"

Michonne gave him a knowing look.

"Now is that because you know who did it? It wasn't you, was it?"

"I'm hurt." Abraham said, opening up another beer. And no, he didn't sound hurt worth a damn!

"But you know something?" Michonne prodded.

Abraham sighed with disgust.

"I think it **COULD** have been Noah and Glenn. I can't be sure but I'm not investigating that shit! It's true, isn't it?"

"I'll go." Michonne said, surpressing a smile. Abraham had a way with words that threatened to crack her up on most days.

"Well if your going, I'm going. We're partners." Abraham said, finishing off his second beer.

The door opened and Rick stepped in. Michonne sighed. He looked better than ever, ever since he shaved the beard and became permanently unavailable to her. She did not notice Abraham watching her.

But Rick did. He slammed the door.

"Rick," Abraham said casually, "what brings you by?"

"I thought you might need some help around here. Things are slow at the construction site right now." Rick informed them. Another run was going to be made for supplies and until then, no work was being done.

"No, we're good. How's Carl and Judith?" Michonne asked casually.

"Good. Judith is taking to Jessie like she's always been her mother." Rick said. Michonne coughed!

"Well that's good. I have to get going." she said, but Rick blocked her way.

"Carl would really like to see you. I was hoping you could stop by for dinner one night this week?"

"I'll see. But I'm really busy." Michonne said, moving around him and leaving. Once the door closed, Abraham shook his head. Rick faced him.

"You have something to say?" Rick asked.

"I think that you have some nerve asking Michonne to come to dinner. You know she cared for you and your kids. Why don't you just back off?" Abraham suggested.

"I'm asking an old friend to dinner..."

"Michonne doesn't see you as a goddamned old friend. You know it and everyone in our group knows it." Abraham said, now standing up to leave. "I have to get going myself. So if you don't mind?"

Rick didn't move.

"I do mind. And don't think I can't see how your eyes follow Michonne's every move. You aren't her type."

Abraham burst out laughing!

"How the fuck would you know what her type is? You never gave her a chance. Look, nothing against you, Rick. I'm glad you're happy. But you didn't have to marry that woman. You could've just gotten ass. It's a different day now. People don't get married when it's the end of the world."

Rick said nothing more as Abraham walked past him and out of the door. He stood rooted in place for several moments after, alone. Why had he extended that invitation to Michonne? Carl hadn't said much about Michonne, since he was spending a lot of time with Enid. Judith did seem to take to Jessie and Jessie's son, Sam, looked up to Carl like the big brother he never had.

Was Michonne really busy? Or was there something to what Abraham said?

He knew there was something to what Abraham said. But Rick didn't quite know what to do about it. He was not used to going days on end without at least speaking to her. How was he going to fix this? Or could it be fixed?

Rick ran a hand through his hair and looked around until his eyes focused on Abraham's desk. He loved Jessie but he had to be near Michonne on at least a daily basis. And that meant getting Deanna to see that Abraham needed to go back to construction and he needed to return here to the Sheriff's office-as Michonne's partner.

* * *

Michonne put Rick out of her mind, as she came upon Noah and Glenn getting ready to go out on a run. The last one had been so disastrous, with Tara ending up needing surgery by the now deceased Pete Anderson. Darryl and Aaron were out looking for more residents to come live here-specifically someone with medical knowledge that could fill the void left by Anderson's death.

"We could use a third." Noah said quietly. But Glenn shook his head.

"No. He almost got us killed last time. And with what happened to Aiden, I think it's best if we just go...hey, Michonne!"

Michonne stopped and stood in front of the two men.

"I'm not going to bullshit you here. Father Gabriel's church was vandalized. There is reason to believe that you all know something about it."

Noah and Glenn looked at one another, then at Michonne.

"Errr...we more than know something about it, we did it!" Noah told her. Michonne sighed, just as Abraham walked up. Noah nodded to him.

"So your confessing?" Michonne asked.

"Aw come on, Michonne!" Noah complained. "You know it's true! I'm sick of his ass. I was up in the watch tower and I saw him leave. Then I saw him for like the umpteenth time, try and kill himself by way of a zombie."

"What the hell does that mean?" Abraham asked.

"It means," Glenn explained, "that bitch ass Stokes offered up his wrist so the walkers could bite him. Do walkers ever just bite your wrist?"

"And then he wasn't man enough to follow through. He ran back here, screaming and crying. I couldn't take looking at him at dinner last night." Noah revealed. Michonne suddenly eyed Abraham.

"How'd you know they did it?" she asked him.

"I saw it." Abraham admitted.

"Damnit, Abraham! And you didn't do anything?"

Glenn raised a brow.

"Well he spray painted the exclamation marks." Glenn told her. Abraham grinned! Michonne could not help but smile back, but still...this had to be addressed.

"Guys, I'm going to talk to Father Gabriel and tell him I'm investigating. But please, we don't need any trouble. Deanna likes him. Just let it go."

Noah and Glenn nodded. Michonne turned and walked off towards Father Gabriel's church. Abraham was soon walking beside her.

"I say we don't give this bullshit more time than it's worth. We've got other problems. Like why are only Glenn and Noah going out? Where's that other guy that went with them the last time? He was Aiden's friend?"

Michonne was about to answer, when she spotted Nicholas. She glanced up at Abraham.

"That's him. I heard he almost got Glenn and Noah killed last time. So he won't be going."

Abraham moved so that he caught Nicholas's eye. Nicholas, who was crossing a street, stopped.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey, yourself!" Abraham replied. "Deanna has asked Michonne and I to check to make sure everyone has something to do during the day. You know, so they're pulling their weight. Are you working around here?"

Michonne said nothing. Deanna did not ask them to do that. Abraham was just screwing with this guy.

"I go on runs. That's what I've always done. And since I've been here longer, I don't see how it is you think I have to answer to you." Nicholas said, his manner clearly hostile.

"Well see that's where you're wrong. We're the law around here and someone vandalized Father Gabriel's church. We figure lazy asses are the first suspects. You know, people wandering around not doing shit." Abraham told him.

"Hey! I wouldn't desecrate a church! And I like Father Gabriel! I'd never call him a Bitch Ass Priest!"

"How'd you know that's what it said?" Abraham asked.

"Jesus, what kind of a cop are you? Everyone can see it!" Nicholas snapped. Michonne decided to end this.

"Nicholas, why don't you go and help Father Gabriel clean it off? He's very upset and we've been talking to people. We think we may even have a lead." Michonne said.

"I hope so." Nicholas muttered and walked off-but not in the direction of the church. Michonne moved to stand in front of Abraham.

"What was that?"

"What was what? We sure as hell can't say that Glenn and Noah did it!"

Michonne didn't answer. And that was because Jessie was headed towards her.

"Abraham, why don't you leave Jessie and I alone, okay?"

"Don't let her talk you into dinner. You know you'll never survive it..."

"Thank you, Abraham." Michonne said knowingly, giving him a look. Abraham walked off just as Jessie approached.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything? I saw that graffiti at Father Gabriel's church. Do you know who did it?"

Michonne smiled tolerantly.

"I have some suspicions, yes. So what can I do for you?"

Jessie looked around, then spoke.

"I asked Rick to ask you to dinner. Did he speak to you about it?"

"He did," Michonne answered, "and I told him I'd have to see. Believe it or not, small crimes add up so I've been busy."

Jessie's jaw tightened.

"Come on, Michonne! There practically is no crime here. Surely you can spare some time to share a meal with us. You were like a mother to Carl and Judith and I know they miss you. And I know that you're important to Rick. I want to get to know the special people in his life. Carol will be there as well."

Michonne lifted a brow.

"Carol is coming?"

"Well, I invited her but she kind of hemmed and hawed. Like you." Jessie replied.

"Jessie, I am not trying to get out of anything. And frankly, I don't appreciate your implication that I'm lying about why I can't be there. If it is that important, I will be there." Michonne said, determined not to make a big deal over nothing.

But would it be nothing? Watching Rick, Jessie, Carl, Sam and Judith act as a family?

"I didn't mean to insult you, Michonne. It's just that too much has happened to pretend anymore. I know people think I jumped into this marriage with Rick overnight. And he does not seem to be able to leave you, Carol, Darryl or any of the others he came here with, behind. Especially you. So, I'll tell Rick you're coming and he'll let you know exactly when, okay?"

Michonne said nothing as Jessie walked away. She then shook her head. Jesus, why had she agreed to that?

* * *

Trouble was coming to Alexandria.

Morgan, who had managed to really make himself at home in the stronghold, was in the tower with Sasha. Sasha found Morgan's whole demeanor to be a calming influence. She had begun to settle down a bit in the community. She had also stopped hunting walkers.

Morgan was the first to see Darryl and Aaron pull up. The gate opened and they drove through.

"It looks like they brought someone back with them." Morgan noted, as he shot two walkers in the nearby woods. Sasha grabbed her binoculars and looked out. The car had stopped and Aaron got out and opened a back door. Spencer ran up as well and helped pull a man, that had bandages on his face, from the backseat. Sasha then studied Darryl's face. He looked uneasy and unsure, which made her feel uneasy and unsure. She handed the binoculars to Morgan.

"That 'someone' is hurt." she told him.

Meanwhile, Deanna hurried into the house the bandaged man had been brought to. She looked at Aaron.

"Who is he?"

"He said his name was Brandon. That he had been burned badly and traveling with a group with a doctor, that had dressed his wounds."

"I don't suppose this doctor is still alive?" Deanna asked.

Aaron shook his head.

"No. But we couldn't just leave him."

"Yes we could." Darryl said, now staring down at the man, who was now asleep. "I don't know what it is, but his story smells like bullshit. When he wakes up I think Rick and I should question him."

Deanna sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the man. She then looked up at Darryl.

"Your job is to recruit. Go out and find us a doctor. Or anyone else that can be of use here. Michonne and Abraham will question this man when he wakes up." Deanna said firmly.


	2. Chapter 2

Abraham decided to deal with whatever was going on with Aaron, who had requested his presence at one of the houses. That left Michonne to deal with Father Gabriel.

She found him desperately trying to wipe the graffiti off of the front of the church building. Or what served as his church building.

"Father Gabriel?" she interrupted. She could see his eyes glistening with tears. He finally stopped what he was doing and turned to face her.

"Have you found the culprits?" he sniffed, throwing aside whatever useless rag he had been using.

"No. But I wanted you to know that we're still looking into it."

"Really?"

Michonne sighed.

"Yes, **REALLY**! I don't take graffiti lightly, Father."

"But you do when it concerns me, right? Do you take me for a fool? I know you don't care! And that one that calls himself 'Abraham', really doesn't care!" Father Gabriel snapped.

"Okay, well I'm sorry you feel that way. But it's not true. And Abraham does care. When you let small stuff like this go, it leads to bigger things. And we don't need anymore trouble."

"I would agree. It would be nice to see you at one of my services sometime. Morgan and even Sasha had been attending." Father Gabriel said primly.

"You have services?" Michonne asked.

"Of course I do," Father Gabriel replied, sounding offended, "and if you would take a look around at the community around you..."

"Look," Michonne interrupted in a no nonsense manner, "I am looking for whoever committed this crime against you. I am doing that because it's my job since you are living here. But if you think for one minute, I'd come to a service of yours, after you tried to get us thrown out of here, you've lost your mind. And another thing: I don't think you really think we're bad people. I think you wanted us gone so that Deanna wouldn't find out what you did to your own parishioners."

Father Gabriel glared at her.

"Why am I not inspired by your words, Michonne? I now doubt you're looking for the perpetrator at all! Maybe I should take this up with Deanna?"

Michonne shrugged.

"Go ahead. But it seems to me that the last time you took something up with her, about us, it didn't work in your favor. Have a nice day." Michonne said and walked off. Abraham had been right. She shouldn't have wasted anytime on this shit!

She stopped to look around. Where had Abraham went again?

* * *

Abraham peered at the bandaged stranger, who appeared to be sleeping deeply. Aaron was babbling on about finding him someplace and Deanna wondered if he could be of any use here.

Darryl looked uneasy as fuck! And that was what Abraham focused in on.

"So he said his name was Brandon or something?" Abraham asked. Darryl nodded.

"Yeah. He'd been burned in some fire and someone in his group was a doctor." Darryl said. "But I can't shake the feeling that I've met him before. Where is Michonne? She might remember."

Abraham rubbed the back of his neck, then pulled Darryl aside.

"Deanna is watching us so keep your voice down," he said between gritted teeth, "if you think this fuck is someone we've run across before, then we'll just put him down. But we have to be sure. It's only right."

Darryl nodded.

"I know. But I also don't want this guy getting used to being here and close with people. If he stays long enough to make friends, then getting rid of him will be a problem." he told Abraham.

"I'll go get Michonne." Abraham said.

"I'll get Rick." Darryl said.

Deanna walked up to them. Aaron was sitting by the bandaged man's bedside.

"Abraham? What do you think?" she asked him.

"I think, " he answered carefully, "that we need to find out if he's dangerous to this community. And if there are others that might have known him, then we need to find that out for sure."

Deanna nodded. She could see that Darryl looked troubled. And if he was upset than others would be too.

"Fine. Find whoever you need to to verify this man is who he says he is. Or isn't." she told him.

Meanwhile, Rick was talking to Maggie at Deanna's. He was waiting for her to return so they could discuss his returning to policing, when Darryl hurried up the steps! Rick and Maggie both sensed his distress and hurried to open the door.

"What is it?" Rick asked.

"We found someone on the road. Someone's who's face is bandaged. I have a feeling we know him from someplace. Abraham went to go get Michonne."

Rick and Maggie hurried after Darryl towards the telltale house. The door was still open and Aaron and Deanna watched the three almost race by in a blur to get up the stairs and into the room!

Rick slowly approached the bed. The man was now tossing and turning. He was also muttering in his sleep.

"Please, don't hurt my little girl!"

Rick squinted at him, then looked back at Darryl and Maggie.

"His voice is raspy."

"He said he was in a fire. Then he joined a group and a doctor in it fixed him up with bandages. I didn't want to bring him back here but Aaron insisted." Darryl said.

Maggie slowly walked over to the man and picked up one of his hands. She then dropped it quickly!

"That's the governor! I'd recognize those hands anywhere! They were all over me when he was torturing..." Maggie trailed off, getting choked up with disgust. Darryl went to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You're sure?" Rick asked.

"Hell, Rick, the sonofabitch almost killed you! How can you **NOT** be sure?" Darryl asked.

"Because it just doesn't seem like him. I don't know." Rick said, shaking his head.

"Then let's see what Michonne thinks." Maggie said quietly.

* * *

Abraham found Michonne and Rosita talking by some kind of bush. He found himself feeling light headed at the sight of both of them. Probably because a fantasy of a threesome had flashed before his eyes.

"Michonne? You need to come with me. Darryl and Aaron have returned with some bandaged guy and Darryl thinks he's bad news. Rosita, you need to get Carol and Tara as well."

Rosita nodded quickly and ran off towards Carol's house! Michonne stared at Abraham.

"What do you mean a bandaged guy?"

"His face is all bandaged! Like a mummy or something."

Michonne nodded and together, Abraham and her ran towards the house. Michonne whizzed up the stairs while Abraham stayed down with Aaron and Deanna. When Michonne entered the room, Rick, Darryl and Maggie looked to her.

"Who is it?" Michonne asked, moving closer to the bed. The man turned and opened his eyes and Michonne looked at him, then pulled her gun! Rick stopped her!

"Whoa! Just tell me you're thinking what we're thinking!"

"That's the governor and for the life of me, I don't get how he could be alive!" Michonne hissed. Abraham decided to join them and saw that Rick had stopped Michonne from firing her gun.

"What the hell is this? Who is this guy?"

Michonne turned to face him. She then walked past Abraham and shut the bedroom door.

"I think that's the governor."

Abraham blinked, then peered at the guy, who's eyes were open and watching them. Abraham then looked at everyone else.

"Tara's governor? That sonofabitch who messed up your prison? His eyes are open let's just ask him some questions."

Michonne shook her head.

"I don't need to ask him anything, it's him!"

Abraham pulled his own gun and walked over to the bed ridden man. He then pointed the gun in his bandaged face.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"My name is Brandon," the man said weakly, "I was in a fire..."

Abraham moved the gun down to the man's genitals.

"I said, **WHO ARE YOU**?"

"These good people might know me as the 'governor'. How are you, Rick? Michonne? I wasn't at myself..."

Michonne flew towards the bed and landed on top of the Governor, pummeling him with punches! Abraham grabbed her from behind and pulled her off of him, while Rick kicked him off of the bed!

"This bastard dies **NOW**!" Rick yelled. "Abraham, give me your gun!"

The door opened and Deanna and Aaron rushed in!

"What is going on in here?" she asked. Her and Aaron helped the Governor up off of the floor.

Rick pulled himself together and put an arm around Maggie. Darryl moved in to make sure the Governor didn't make any sudden moves while Abraham pulled Michonne from the room. He closed the door behind them.

"Okay, I've heard a little something from everyone about this bastard. But nothing from you. And yours is probably the strongest reaction I've seen in there."

Michonne forced herself to calm down and answer him.

"I met him first. Or at least I'm the only one left alive that can say that. He...the 'Governor' is **VERY** good in talking people into destroying themselves. If he stays here there will be no Alexandria! You can bet on it!"

"Michonne, I'm with you all. You know that. But Deanna is running this place and she's going to need more than just your word that he needs to be killed!"

"Why? She saw Rick was right about Pete Anderson! She asked him to put him down herself!"

"But you also see that I have Rick's job now, don't you? Look, this fucker isn't going anywhere and he isn't going to do anything."

Michonne said nothing to that. She moved around Abraham and walked back into the bedroom. Rick was leaving.

"What's going on?" Michonne asked.

"The Governor would like to see a priest to confess his 'sins'. Darryl and Maggie are watching him now but...Deanna and Aaron are neutral."

"What do you mean?" Michonne asked.

"I mean that he's telling a good story in there. One in which he was 'bi polar' and off of his meds when we knew him! He claims he found a doctor that got him medicated."

"And bandaged his face?" Michonne snapped. "I bet you anything he doesn't have a burn mark on him! I don't want to hear this shit, let's just kill him and deal with the consequences later! If Deanna wants to throw us out then let her!"

"After Deanna and Aaron are gone, we'll do this." Rick said firmly. Abraham could see that Michonne and Rick were connecting again over their loathing for this man that called himself the Governor. Rick hurried down the stairs and out of the house to get Father Gabriel. Michonne started to go back into the room, but Abraham grabbed her arm.

"Look, why don't you get out of here? I'll watch him. Darryl will watch him. Just find something else to do to take your mind off of this."

Michonne shook her head.

"You don't understand and I don't want you to **EVER** understand someone this bad. I have to watch him to make sure he doesn't worm his way into Deanna or Aaron's good graces. Otherwise we're through here. You go. Go and patrol. I'll be good. I promise."

Abraham slowly released her arm and nodded. He walked down the stairs and out of the house, just as Rosita and Tara hurried up!

"Is it him, Abraham?" Tara asked sharply. "What did Michonne and Rick say?"

"It's him. And he's going to have to be dealt with. Otherwise the good thing we have here is over." Abraham told them.


	3. Chapter 3

The Governor, who was calling himself 'Brandon' now, finished his shower. He then slowly undid the bandages on his face to reveal unscathed skin, minus his eye. And he still had the eye patch that he was forced to wear-no thanks to Michonne.

"Brandon?" he heard the woman that called herself Deanna yell out. The Governor wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door to the bathroom.

Deanna was a little jarred to see so much of him. And she was not just talking about the towel. Either his face had healed or it had never needed bandages. She took a deep breath and gave him a wan smile.

"I didn't expect to see you up and around, Brandon. You seemed to be out of it before."

"Well a shower and human kindness can do a man wonders." The Governor replied, smiling back. Deanna tore her eyes from his and walked over to the window. Michonne was standing outside and was staring up at this window. Deanna turned from it and confronted the Governor.

"I'm going to be honest with you: I videotape everyone just to get their story on how they came to be here. But I don't think you're going to last that long around here. I have heard some stories about you, that frankly, make me feel as if you would not be a productive resident here at Alexandria. So we will get you a change of clothes and supplies and them send you on your way, okay?"

The Governor said nothing and Deanna took that to mean that he understood. She began to walk out of the room, but the Governor moved to block her.

"Deanna, you seem like a fair person. What you're hearing about me is gossip. And nothing more. I would like for you to hear my side. About everything. And yes, please record me. My story is fascinating."

Deanna folded her arms.

"Brandon, if it was just one person saying these things, I could let it go as gossip. But there are so many accusations...and Maggie is my assistant. I don't even want to think about what Glenn is going to do when he returns and finds out you are here."

Before the Governor could answer, the door to the room opened and Rosita helped Tara inside. Tara just shook her head.

"I didn't believe it was true. I hoped it wasn't. But here you are. Jesus!"

The Governor smiled patiently at her.

"Hello, Tara. How've you been?"

" **FUCK YOU**!" Tara screamed. She then pulled out of Rosita's grasp and limped quickly up to him!

"You killed my sister and niece with your bullshit! You murdered Maggie's father and I am forever grateful that she has forgiven me for my part in that! You piece of shit, why aren't you dead? Huh? **WHY AREN'T YOU DEAD**?"

Rosita walked up to Tara and touched her arm. The Governor nodded to her.

"Hello." he said.

"Fuck off and what she said," Rosita answered before looking at Deanna, "I have never met this man. But I wouldn't have stayed with Rick's group if they weren't good people. I believe what they're saying and you should too. Come on, Tara. You're still recovering."

"From what, may I ask?" The Governor asked in a polite tone.

"Never mind." Deanna answered and watched as Rosita helped Tara from the room. She then turned back to the Governor.

"It doesn't sound like you have a side, 'Governor'. I'm going to have Aaron and Darryl escort you from Alexandria."

The Governor reached out and touched Deanna's wrist. Deanna looked at his hand and the Governor removed it.

"Rick and his group are not telling the truth. At least not all of it. I tried what you are doing here right now. I tried to build a town. It was called Woodbury. And somewhere along the way, things went very wrong."

"So I've heard. Look, if you're really being sincere about wanting to be open, then you would do well to begin by telling me your real name."

"It's Phillip. Phillip Blake." the Governor said quietly. Deanna took a deep breath. Everything in her told her she would be making a mistake letting this man stay here. And yet, when this whole epidemic ended, she did want the history of this horrible time recorded for posterity. And part of recording history was getting the good and the bad.

"Alright, Mr. Blake. I'll bring my recording equipment over here. I don't think it's a good idea for you to even be seen on the street." she told him, before leaving the room. The Governor smiled, then dropped his towel. He now sauntered back into the bathroom. He would be goddamned if he was leaving 'Alexandria'. And he had no doubts that he would be the 'Governor' again of this lovely stronghold. That is if he he could get rid of Rick and his crew. Somehow, he had to get the people that were already here, to believe that he was the only good guy around here.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rick, Carol, Michonne and Maggie, were meeting at the house he lived in with Jessie, Carl and Sam. Rick didn't want Carl knowing about the Governor being alive. Not just yet. So as far as he knew, his son was hanging out with some of the neighborhood boys.

Jessie was at this meeting and was playing devil's advocate, which everyone but Rick found annoying.

"I don't see why everyone has to jump down my throat. I'm just saying that this man might have changed." Jessie noted. Carol looked her up and down.

"Did you hear anything we just said? This man is a murderer. A mass murderer. Once he was through at Woodbury he killed and burned us out of our safe place. Then he moved on to Tara's group. So what kind of proof do you need, to understand that the Governor needs to be killed otherwise there will be no Alexandria!"

Rick put a hand up, then looked at Jessie.

"Honey, could you fix us some coffee?"

"What? Fix you coffee? Why? So you all can continue this conversation without me? Rick, you all can't just go around killing every person that comes to Alexandria..."

"Hey!" Carol snapped. "You got lucky when Rick came here, killed the husband that was beating the crap out of you and then married you. You don't get to choose who lives and dies around here!"

"Carol, please!" Rick huffed. "Jessie just doesn't understand."

"There is nothing to 'understand', " Michonne said in a slow, deliberate tone, "I was part of the Governor's first town. Woodbury. He kidnapped another woman named Andrea, who should be here with us today, and myself to this 'town'. He had a peculiar habit of killing people but keeping their heads in fish tanks. I left but didn't realize I wasn't free to leave. The Governor sent men after me."

Jessie eyed her.

"How did you escape?"

"By killing most of them. That gave me time to get away. I made my way to Rick's group. You know, if I was in your situation, I would keep in mind that this man tried to murder your husband."

"I more than get that Rick is my husband, Michonne." Jessie answered tartly. Carol gave Michonne a sideways that was not returned, since Michonne was still staring at Jessie. Maggie interrupted the glare fest.

"Jessie, could you please get us some coffee?"

Jessie looked at Maggie like she was a filthy goat!

" **YOU'RE** asking me for coffee?"

"I'm asking for a little hospitality while we're in your home. If you'd like, I can go home, make some and carry it back here." Maggie said softly, but firmly.

Jessie took a deep breath, then spoke her mind.

"I get that I didn't know this man like you did. I believe you on how bad he is. What I am saying is that you can't go all wild west around here. And there are people that are uneasy with just taking your word that someone is bad for this community. I think you're just going to have let people find out what he's like for themselves. **NOW** , I'll get the coffee."

Michonne looked from her to Rick.

"He's not staying here alive. And if Deanna doesn't like it, I'm happy to leave." she told him.

"Me too." Carol told him.

"You know how I feel." Maggie said, now glaring.

Rick looked back at Jessie, who had paused at the kitchen entrance. He then looked back at the three women.

"You know how I feel. But I do have to square things with my wife."

Michonne turned and walked out of the house first. Carol eyed Jessie, then looked at Rick.

"This can't go any other way. She needs to stick by you." she said before leaving as well. Maggie touched Rick's arm.

"I can appreciate your position. But Rick...if you don't help us take care of this, I honestly don't know if things will be the same."

Maggie then pulled her hand away, turned and left. As soon as the door closed, Jessie exploded!

"Oh my God! So what? They'll hate you if you don't kill this man?"

"You don't understand." Rick told her.

"You keep telling me that. So does everyone else that knew this 'Governor'. I understand you have a family now. And you are not their 'on call assassin'. If Michonne, Carol and Maggie want this man dead, I have no problem with that. But they should leave you out of it!"

"I have to see Darryl. I'll be back." Rick replied, not really responding to her words. He picked up a jacket and left. Jessie walked to the window to stare after him. Maybe she was being stupid. Maybe she should just let this happen and not ask anymore questions.

* * *

Meanwhile, Michonne returned to her house. Well, it wasn't **HER** house. She lived there with Abraham, Rosita, Tara, Darryl. Glenn, Maggie Carol and Noah lived next door. Morgan, Sasha, Eugene and Father Gabriel all lived together. Morgan and Sasha were about the only ones that could stand the good ole padre. Eugene wasn't that welcome anywhere else.

Michonne decided she was just going to get some lunch, then go back to the station to brood, or solve what little crime there was. But when she got to the house, Michonne found the strangest shit going on. Glenn and Maggie were in the house, along with Noah and Carol. Tara and Rosita were sitting down on a couch watching Abraham, who was going through a box full of clothes.

He had found an eye patch and a wig.

"That looks like his hair." Tara noted.

"What's going on?" Michonne asked, eyeing Abraham. Abraham walked over to the mirror and looked at himself. Glenn nodded with approval, his arm around Maggie. Michonne looked at Noah.

"What's going on?" she asked again.

"Abraham thinks that we should frame this Governor dude. We'll fuck up Father Gabriel and everyone will think he did it." Noah replied.

Michonne's mouth dropped open!

"He needs to be **KILLED**!"

Carol nodded.

"I agree. But you know what? No matter what you think of Jessie, her opinion is probably shared with a lot of other people here. Darryl told me that Aaron wants to give the bastard a chance. We have a good thing going here."

"That's right, Michonne!" Abraham seconded, adjusting the wig. "We just need to show people here that we were right about the fuck."

"Can I speak with you alone out on the porch?" Michonne asked between gritted teeth. "And take that wig and eyepatch off, please?"

Abraham looked around at everyone, shrugged and did as he was told. When he joined Michonne, he looked like his normal self.

"Describe 'fuck up Father Gabriel'?"

"I'm not saying kill him. But fuck him up a bit. Hell, we can say that the padre wouldn't listen to the Governor's confession and he got violent." Abraham said casually.

"But you plan to 'fuck him up', using what weapon?"

"A bat or my fist, I don't know! But this can work."

"No it can't! I mean, I guess it could, I just don't feel as if..."

"How about we make a deal?" Abraham asked, now turning away from Michonne. He looked towards the house the Governor was in. Eugene was helping Deanna carry some camera equipment across the street and they looked to be headed over there.

"What kind of a deal?" Michonne asked.

"If my idea doesn't work, we kill him. Anyway you see fit. I'll help you. Hell, I'll help you get rid of the body or not get rid of it. Whatever."

"And if it works?" Michonne asked, puzzled. She didn't quite get where he was going with this.

Abraham turned away from the Eugene and Deanna and looked down at her.

"You spend the night in my bed."

Michonne stared up at him.

"What? What kind of deal is that? Will Rosita be in it too?"

"Oh come on, Michonne! If I had just asked outright without adding some incentive, would you do it?"

Michonne shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe. Look...alright...yes. I'll do it. But it isn't going to work. I was just at Rick's house and Jessie has him on a leash. He's going to be the first one that will figure this thing out."

"He's not the police. We are." Abraham smiled coolly at her. "So...we **DO** have a deal?"

"Abraham, I don't think this is going to go well with Rosita."

"I told you..."

"I know you what you told me. But I don't know that that's how Rosita feels. I think she thinks you're her man."

Abraham just stared at her.

"Do you get what I'm saying?" Michonne asked.

"Do we have a deal?" he countered again.

"Fine! Fine, we have a deal." Michonne said, reaching for his hand and shaking it. But Abraham yanked her too him and gave her a firm kiss on the mouth! Stunned, Michonne broke off the kiss, shook her head and walked down the porch steps, hoping like hell that no one had seen the smooch through a window. She needed to get back to the station. Even in that eyepatch and wig, Abraham didn't look anything like the Governor. And she knew he would be too lazy to shave that moustache.

As she walked towards the station, Michonne's mind was forced to consider what she had just agreed to with Abraham. She wondered if he was focused on her because besides Sasha and Carol, she was the one of the few single women in their group? Or was there something more to this whole thing? She found herself unable to understand his sudden interest in her. Or was it sudden at all?

Michonne reached the police station and opened the door, only to find Father Gabriel waiting. Jesus, he was the last person she wanted to see right now!

"Michonne. I just wanted to apologize for my earlier outburst. I know that you will be professional in your work."

Michonne lifted a brow.

"Okay. Is that it?"

Father Gabriel moved to sit down.

"I was hoping for a progress report. I would like the perpetrators to clean off the graffiti."

"Yeah, I can't promise that." Michonne said, folding her arms.

"So you do know who did it?"

"Yes," Michonne was forced to admit, "but I wouldn't push it."

Father Gabriel slowly stood back up.

"What? I want to know who desecrated a place of worship?!"

"Can't you guess? I mean just think of anyone that's been openly disrespectful, and that's who did it. Now if you don't mind, this community has bigger problems than graffiti artists solely focused on you." Michonne told him.

Father Gabriel nodded.

"I understand. I spoke with the one you all call 'The Governor' last night."

Michonne stiffed.

"You talked to the Governor?"

"Yes. I went to see him and he was very insistent on confessing his crimes and sins. Michonne, if I may be frank, I think you should tell the truth about what went on between yourself and this man in Woodbury."

There was something about the way Father Gabriel said that, that sent alarm bells ringing in Michonne's head.

"What did he say, exactly?" Michonne asked, struggling to keep her cool.

"All confessions are private. But I think it might help you if you came by the church to make some confessions of your own. You were not blameless in the matter."

Michonne swiftly and deftly, backhanded Father Gabriel! He emitted a bitch like squeak and backed back, just as Rick and Darryl entered. They could see they had walked into something.

"What's going on?" Darryl asked, his eyes focused on Father Gabriel.

"Bitch. Ass. Priest, received some incorrect information." Michonne answered, never taking her eyes off of Father Gabriel. Father Gabriel swallowed and backed out of the office. Rick and Darryl had always made him uneasy. Once the door closed, Rick and Darryl turned to Michonne.

"I have an idea on how to get rid of the Governor for good." Rick said.


	4. Chapter 4

But before Rick could utter another word, Abraham returned, dressed in uniform. He could see there was some kind of pow wow going on here and he didn't like it worth shit!

"What's going on?" he asked casually.

"Rick has an idea how to get rid of the Governor." Michonne replied, looking from Rick to Darryl. Abraham sat on the edge of his desk.

"Well let's hear it." Abraham said. Rick folded his arms.

"I don't know that you're ready to hear it. I get the feeling that you think the people here are just going to discover what the Governor is on their own." Rick said bluntly.

"So you're saying you don't trust me, is that it?" Abraham asked. Darryl could tell things were strained between Rick and Abraham, but he was unsure as to why.

"No," Darryl interrupted, "it's just that we've heard things. Things that make us think that you don't think the Governor needs killin'."

"You know what? We'll talk about this later, Michonne." Rick said. He turned and walked out of the office. Darryl nodded to them both and followed after Rick, closing the door behind him.

"What's going on?" Darryl asked. "Since when can't we clue Abraham in? I know he'd come around to our way of thinking."

Rick faced him.

"He's going to be against anything I say to make points with Michonne."

"Michonne? What are you talking about?" Darryl asked, perplexed.

"Michonne! Abraham is hot for her! And he's too stupid to see that she'd never look his way! If I want to kill the Governor, he's just going to convince her to go along with something else...just to get back at me." Rick huffed.

"What the fuck, Rick?! Where are you getting that from? Abraham is with Rosita! He is not in to Michonne! They just work together!" Darryl exclaimed. But he was now beginning to wonder if this wasn't all about Rick? Rick regretting marrying Jessie. Rick realizing that he did indeed care for Michonne and Rick feeling threatened by Abraham in some way that just wasn't there?

But he decided not to push it. The expression on Rick's face told him to back off. And what actually worried Darryl, was what Jessie thought about all of this? If he was seeing all he was seeing in Rick, Jessie had to be as well. And that wouldn't help Rick or Michonne!

Rick looked away from Darryl and stared at Noah walking across the street over to the house the Governor was in. He wondered what business Noah could have over there?

* * *

The business Noah had, was to see just what the hell this Governor dude was up to! Glenn didn't trust himself to be in the same room with him, after what he did to Maggie. So Noah was going to size this guy up himself.

Aaron was in the living room when Noah came in. He gave him an uneasy look.

"Noah? What brings you by here?"

"Glenn and I need to talk to Deanna about what we brought back from our run."

"Well she's upstairs with Eugene and Phillip."

"Who?" Noah asked.

"The man known as 'The Governor'. He's really very gentile. It's hard to imagine that he's the monster Darryl and the others are saying that he is."

Noah didn't like hearing that, but he let it go. Because this was what the 'others' had been afraid of. They were still the 'others' and their word was not to be believed. He hadn't known this Governor guy either, but he knew Glenn and Maggie and the 'others', weren't liars. Now just from talking to Aaron, he was thinking that maybe Abraham wasn't so off. Maybe these people here in Alexandria, needed to be shown what a monster this man really was.

"Yeah, well, I didn't join Rick and the others until after this man left their lives. So I'm willing to give him a fair shake," Noah lied, "and I just wanted to meet him."

Aaron smiled and touched his arm.

"I'm glad someone is seeing reason here! Why don't you go upstairs and hang back? Maybe watch the filming?"

"Oh is that what's going on? Deanna is filming the Governor?" Noah asked.

Aaron nodded.

"It's important to get everyone's perspective during this horrible time in our history." Aaron said solemnly. Noah nodded, then walked up the stairs.

Eugene was helping with the camera equipment, but even he had to admit, he was riveted by the Governor's tale...

"I tried to do what you people are doing here. I tried to give people a safe haven at Woodbury."

"And everything went well until when?" Deanna asked.

"Until my kindness was thrown in my face," the Governor said in a soft, fake sounding sad voice, "I picked up two women. One was named Andrea. The other was named Michonne."

Noah was now standing in the doorway. He could hear everything. No one seemed to notice him.

"I take it this Andrea didn't survive?" Deanna asked. "She is not with Rick's group now?"

"No. One of the members of my community, had went outside of Woodbury, for some unknown reason and gotten himself infected. He hid it from us. Poor Andrea came upon him and that was it for her. I was deeply saddened because we had become close-if you know what I mean."

Deanna nodded. Eugene just stared.

"How did Michonne take Andrea's death?"

"She wasn't still there." The Governor said. "She had left. Left after...well...after I rebuffed her advances in favor of Andrea."

Eugene almost choked! Deanna looked at him.

"Eugene? What is it?"

"I don't mean to be forward and I don't know Michonne well. But she doesn't strike me as the type that would make advances on anyone in this climate."

The Governor smiled thinly at Eugene.

"But you just said you didn't know her well. I got to know her quite well. And I'm afraid she mistook my kindness for something else. When I set her straight, she left Woodbury and somehow ended up with Rick's group." the Governor replied.

"Go on, Phillip." Deanna urged.

"I don't know what Michonne told Rick and his group about myself or the people of Woodbury. But the next thing I knew, we were attacked-by Rick's group. I'm truly surprised that Alexandria is still standing with them being here."

"So you're saying that Michonne said something to Rick and his people, that caused then to attack the citizens of Woodbury?" Deanna asked.

"Yes. They tried to take the town I had built, for themselves. They had been careless at their prison home and it had become overrun with walkers. We had to run for our lives. I was on the road, alone for longer than I thought was possible. That was when I ran into Tara and her sister."

"I don't mean to interrupt," Eugene said, "but Tara said that she was there when you all tried to take the prison from Rick and the others. I haven't known her to be a liar. Michonne is a liar and so Tara now too?"

Deanna looked at Eugene and caught sight of Noah standing in the doorway.

"Noah? I didn't see you there."

Noah slowly came into the room.

"Glenn and I returned from our run with supplies we need you to look over. You remember Glenn, don't you? You kidnapped him and tried to rape his wife." Noah said, looking the Governor straight in the eye.

Deanna pursed her lips. This wasn't going to work. Somehow, Phillip's story contradicted other people's versions of events. Too many people for her comfort.

"I'll be out in a minute. Eugene, I need to speak to Phillip alone."

Noah didn't think it would be a good idea to leave Deanna alone in here with this fuck, but he walked outside into the hallway. Eugene followed suit, closing the door behind him. They waited in the hallway.

Deanna turned to the Governor.

"I don't know what you can do to prove to everyone, that you're not the monster that everyone says you are. I don't know Michonne that well either so I don't know what you're alleging about her is true or not. But I am very uncomfortable with the fact that so many people, that never met you, have been swayed by the prevailing line of thought that you are a monster. I just think it would be trouble to keep you here. You will be escorted out of here before midnight. I'm sorry."

The Governor smiled ruefully.

"So that's it? I don't get to tell you my side?"

"Phillip, your 'side' is that Michonne lied on you. Is Maggie lying too? She's my assistant and I am not always the best judge of character, but I would never allow someone to work side by side with me, that made false accusations. Now I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave. You'll be given supplies that will last a week. Then you're on your own."

Deanna then turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. The Governor clenched his jaw and walked over to the window. He saw Michonne and the one called Abraham, coming out wearing uniforms. Michonne was the key here. Michonne was who he needed to make look bad here. But how? Lying on her had not worked. He would have to come up with something else-before midnight.

* * *

"I just saw him looking out of the window at us." Michonne said between clenched teeth to Abraham. He looked up and saw the Governor move out of sight.

"Let him watch. He won't be here for long."

Michonne looked over at him.

"I don't know if what you have planned is going to work."

"You don't think it will work or you don't want it to? Because of what I've asked?"

Michonne was still looking at him.

"Tell me what's going on with you? Why this sudden desire to have sex with me? I'm curious." she asked with amusement.

"It's not sudden." Abraham answered. He spotted Noah coming out of the tell tale house and began to move towards him. Michonne followed but found herself a little annoyed that he hadn't elaborated.

"Well?" Abraham asked.

Noah eyed Michonne, before looking at Abraham.

"Deanna was recording him. But we stopped it. Eugene and I."

"Eugene?" Abraham asked.

"Yeah. The shit he was talking..." Noah trailed off. Michonne peered at him.

"It was about me, wasn't it?" she asked. Noah sighed.

"He's claiming you were after him and out of revenge, you went to Rick and had him and all of the rest of you, destroy his little town."

"And Deanna bought that?" Abraham asked.

"No. The whole thing smelled. Plus I interrupted and brought up Tara. I mean I don't know how he thought he was going to get away with that, but Deanna has given him until midnight to get out of here."

"He's not going to leave on his own." Michonne said, then began walking towards the house. Abraham and Noah hurried after her!

"Michonne, I think this is a bad idea!" Noah cried out. Abraham stopped and grabbed Noah's arm.

"I'll handle her! Let Glenn, Maggie and the others know what Deanna has decided. We're not going to allow him to leave on his own. He's going to be 'escorted' out."

Noah nodded and hurried off in the other direction. Michonne had thrown open the door to the house and ignored Aaron, as she ran up the stairs towards the Governor's room. Eugene was packing up the equipment. He gulped when he saw her. Deanna kept her cool while the Governor openly smiled at her!

"Michonne, we were just packing the equipment and he's leaving." Eugene said, sounding like he was stuttering in his monotone, trademark voice.

Deanna folded her arms.

"Michonne, Phillip has decided to leave. For the good of the community."

"Actually, Michonne," the Governor said, "I am being thrown out. No one believes what I told them. And they shouldn't because I was lying. You see, I was sleeping with both Michonne and Andrea. Michonne, honey, now tell the truth. You had those people you were hanging around with destroy the good town I tried to build up."

Michonne wasn't actually surprised that he'd say this. Father Gabriel's hints before had made her suspicious.

"If you think anyone is going to believe that I would ever be interested in you, you should cut your losses and leave right now." Michonne replied coolly.

"Honey..."

"Don't call me that! You're a goddamned murderer! You killed Andrea, you murdered Herschel in cold blood and slaughtered half your town that didn't want want to go along with your little attack on the prison! The only thing I am sorry for is that I didn't hunt you down and kill you myself!" Michonne snapped.

"You and Rick, right? Were you carrying on with him when his wife was still alive and pregnant? I heard that you were..."

Michonne was sick of him. She leaped at him with ever intention of gouging out his last good eye, with her fingers! But her leap was stopped by Abraham, who grabbed her from behind and then effortlessly tossed her over his shoulder!

"Put me down Abraham! But me down **NOW**!" Michonne yelled, feeling the blood go rushing towards her head!

But Abraham ignored her squirming and looked at Deanna.

"You're putting him out tonight?"

"I think that would be best." Deanna said quietly.

"Well he's going to have an escort. And as the law in this town, I want him locked in here until it's time for him to leave." Abraham told her.

Michonne had stopped yelling, but was quietly listening to Abraham's handling of the situation.

"I don't think that's necessary." Deanna began to argue. But Eugene interrupted.

"Ma'am, we didn't have all of this trouble until this man showed up. I'd like to go back to living a peaceful existence again."

The Governor gave Eugene a dirty look, but Deanna took his words to heart. She looked at Abraham.

"Fine. I'll lock him in here until midnight."

Abraham nodded, then carried Michonne from the room, down the stairs, past a shocked Aaron and out onto the porch. Rick, from his window, could see Abraham put Michonne down.

Michonne got her bearings and confronted Abraham!

"Why did you do that? I could've handled it!"

Abraham could see that Rick was coming towards the house. He tore his eyes off of him and answered Michonne.

"If you would've laid a hand on him, suddenly Deanna might have taken what the Governor was saying to heart. He'll be gone by midnight. We're going to throw him out of here ourselves. Rick is coming. Were you thinking of going with his plan to get out of being with me?"

Michonne rubbed the back of her neck. Where was this all coming from again? First Rick married Jessie and she realized she cared more about the whole thing than she thought she would. Then out of the blue, Abraham suddenly has desires for her that she never knew about before.

"I want him dead, Abraham. Throwing him out is not going to keep us safe."

"Trust my way and not Rick's, okay?"

Rick was now standing before them on the porch.

"What happened in there?" Rick asked Michonne directly.

"Deanna is throwing the Governor out at midnight. I have to get back to the office." Michonne said, walking away from both men. Rick stared after her for a moment, before facing Abraham.

"I saw you carrying her out. Did she confront him? Is that it? Did he try and hurt her?"

Abraham tore his eyes off of Michonne's retreating back and looked at Rick.

"He's being put out tonight. Darryl, Aaron and myself are going to do it. You're welcome to help. But if you're thinking of killing him..."

"What would you have against my doing that?" Rick challenged him.

"I think we've got a good thing going here. I think people want law and order. Their way is throwing out people that don't fit in here. And we're the minority here. Their way goes-for now. That's all I'm saying." Abraham said before turning to walk away from Rick.

Rick glanced at the now closed door to the house. Only Michonne, Darryl, Carol, Glenn, Maggie and Tara, understood that you could not give the Governor 'time'. And if that murdering bastard knew he had until midnight, then by midnight, he would either find a way to stay, or Alexandria would be no more.


	5. Chapter 5

Michonne returned to the police station, only to find Carol there with a plate of brownies. She smiled. The sight of them actually took the sting of what she had just went through, away. Slightly.

"I thought you might need these." Carol remarked, eyeing her. She was sitting at Abraham's desk.

"You don't know the half of it." Michonne grumbled, picking up a brownie.

"What happened in there?" Carol asked.

"Deanna was filming the Governor. He was lying. Mostly on me."

* * *

Carol stood up.

"How do you think he survived the massacre at the prison? Didn't you say you saw him with a bullet hole in his head?"

"Yeah. Or maybe I thought I did. I don't know. What does it matter? He's back. Yet again. And he's getting until midnight to leave."

"That's too long." Carol said warningly.

"You don't have to tell me. Abraham wants to do things Deanna's way. I don't get him."

"I know. He's never struck me as the 'wait and see' type before." Carol noted. Michonne shook her head and sat down.

"That's not what I meant. He has outright asked to have sex with me. And I don't especially feel anyway about that. I guess I'd like to know where this is coming from, so that I can set him straight."

Carol raised a brow.

"What are you talking about, Michonne? You're telling me you never noticed how he looked at you, when we were on the road?"

Michonne's mouth dropped open!

"No! Hell, Carol we were starving and hot and dirty...who had time to notice anyone in that way?"

"Abraham," Carol said wryly, "so I don't think this has just come up for him. But I do think that he thought something was going on between Rick and you, and that's why he never approached you before."

Michonne rolled her eyes!

"Yeah, everyone thought that. It's almost embarrassing."

Before Carol could comment on that, Rick entered, then closed the door quickly.

"I don't know how much time we have until Abraham returns, so I'm just going to say it: we're not waiting until midnight to get rid of the Governor. Aaron is guarding his door now. We're going to distract everyone. Then Michonne, Carol, Darryl and myself, will take the Governor outside of the gates and kill him." Rick said.

Carol nodded. She was all for that. But Michonne saw problems.

"Abraham is a big problem. I think we could count on Glenn, Maggie and Noah to help with the rest of the town." Michonne said. "But Abraham..."

"Will have to be distracted." Carol said. "I think we could get Rosita to help with that."

"Good. I was thinking that since Glenn and Noah brought back so much loot from the run, the town could help with divying it up. That's when we go in and get the Governor." Rick said.

"Sounds like a plan." Carol said. "We'll meet back here when we have everything locked down."

Rick nodded, then gave Michonne a meaningful look, before leaving. Michonne returned it, before turning to Carol after he had gone.

"How is Rosita going to help with Abraham?" Michonne asked.

"She's going to seduce Abraham while this is going down. But..."

"But what?" Michonne asked.

"I hate to say this, Michonne, but after what you just told me, I think you should be the one to do it."

Michonne folded her arms.

"To do what? Seduce Abraham! Are you kidding me?"

"No. I'm not. I'm not sure Rosita will be enough."

"All she has to do is appear butt naked to him, and he'll be plenty distracted," Michonne said coolly, "and I'm not convinced that what he's supposedly feeling isn't some kind of lust. Passing time lust."

Carol smiled.

"What is 'passing time lust'?"

"Oh come on, Carol! Whatever he's feeling for me won't last! And I have enough problems just trying to deal with Rick and Jessie. I can't afford to feel something for someone that could be into another woman here by next week."

Carol eyed her.

"So you aren't against having sex with Abraham? You're just afraid of feeling something for him?"

"Very good brownies, Carol," Michonne smiled, filching a couple for later, "but we have things to do now. So I'll see you in a half an hour."

"Hmmm." was Carol's answer to Michonne's non answer to her question.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rick decided to take care of some other business. He paid Deanna a visit about getting his job back.

"Things have been slow and I think that maybe Michonne could use a hand." Rick told her.

Deanna eyed him. She was not in the best of moods. She had hoped Phillip Blake would turn out to be better than everyone said he was. But she now had to follow her own gut. If one of these people had had a problem with him, she might have given it a chance. But Maggie's allegation, to her, was the most heinous. He could not stay here.

"Well Michonne has help, Rick. She has Abraham."

"I know. But he really has no training in law enforcement."

"Neither does Michonne. But it's working out. The two of them are keeping the peace. What's really going on here?"

Rick rubbed the bridge of his nose briefly, before answering her.

"Look, Father Gabriel is concerned that he isn't being taken seriously. And he thinks that Abraham might even have been responsible for the graffiti on his church."

"Oh. Well is that more feeling or fact coming from Father Gabriel?"

Rick folded his arms.

"I could find that out, Deanna. I know he's not popular, but to not help him **BECAUSE** he's not anyone's favorite around here, is wrong. You know it and I know it."

There was a knock on Deanna's door just then. Deanna excused herself from Rick and opened the door to Morgan.

"Morgan?" Deanna asked.

"Hello, Deanna. I was looking for Rick. Someone told me he might be here."

Rick stepped into view.

"Morgan? What is it?"

"It's Carl. Jessie is at the house with him now. But he's come down with something. I looked him over. He doesn't look like he's been bit anywhere, but I think you should come on."

"Oh God! This is what I was afraid of," Deanna almost moaned, "we have no doctor here! Pete could've..."

She trailed off. There was no point in saying it. Pete needed killing. But they were living on borrowed time without someone with medical knowledge, living among them.

Rick didn't like thinking about their not having a doctor either. He hurried after Morgan and they ran back to his house. Sasha was standing on the porch with Sam and Enid. Enid looked near tears!

"Mr. Grimes! Carl just passed out while we were studying! I didn't know what to do!" Enid cried. Morgan put a hand on her shoulder.

"You did the right thing getting him home. He'll be alright." Morgan said. Rick hurried inside, followed by Sam and Enid. Sasha gave Morgan a skeptical look.

"Maybe we shouldn't be making promises like that," she said, "Carl looks really bad off. I can't imagine what he has."

"Sasha, I was not about to tell that girl that Carl was going to die. But what scares me is how do we treat him if we don't know what he has?" Morgan wondered.

"Hopefully Rick and Jessie can figure something out." Sasha replied.

* * *

Michonne and Carol ran from the police station and towards the Grimes house, as soon as they heard the news about Carl. But their knocks seemed to go unanswered, until Jessie opened the door.

"How is Carl?" Carol asked and tried to move past Jessie and into the house.

But Jessie blocked her way.

"What's the matter with you? Carl needs us!" Carol snapped. But Michonne answered that question.

"Apparently, Jessie doesn't think so." Michonne said quietly. Jessie's eyes moved from Carol to Michonne.

"I'm his mother now. And I had some training with Pete. Unless you two became trained doctors overnight, you'll only be in the way. Please respect Rick and my wishes on this." Jessie said, before closing the door. Carol's mouth dropped open!

"Can you believe that bi..."

"Yes," Michonne replied, "because as much as I dislike her, she's right. We need to find someone who can tell us exactly what's wrong with Carl."

"I don't disagree with you, but if we can't see him, we don't know what his symptoms are!" Carol railed. Michonne walked off towards the Governor's 'house'. Carol hurried after her.

"Where are you going?" Carol asked uneasily.

Michonne stopped walking.

"That bastard said he was once with a doctor."

"He was lying!"

"He came in here in bandages, Carol! Where in the hell did he find the bandages to pull off that scam? Either he killed this doctor or he has access to medicine and supplies. And if he does, I'm going to make him take me to them."

"You can't go alone with him!"

"You stay here and do what you need to do to be with Carl. I bet you Rick doesn't even know we were there just now." Michonne said, then continued to walk towards the tell tale house. Carol took a deep breath, then decided to tell someone else what Michonne was up to.

Aaron did not want to let Michonne into the Governor's room, but the Governor heard her voice outside and 'insisted' on meeting with her. Aaron reluctantly let him in. Michonne closed the door behind her.

"I heard little Carl Grimes has come down with something. I'm surprised you're not by his side."

Michonne slowly walked towards him.

"Did you really know a doctor?"

"Yes."

"He's dead?"

"Yes, but he had quite a supply of medicine. I hid his doctor's bag and all of the goodies in it that could help in a situation like Carl's." the Governor said knowingly.

Michonne took another step towards him.

"I'll back off if you take me to those supplies."

The Governor grinned!

"I'm going to need a lot more than that."

"Like?"

"Well, you **WILL** back off, yes. And you're going to make everyone else back off as well."

"Fine."

" **AND** ," the Governor said, "I want Maggie."

"What do you mean?"

"Just what I said. You don't think I could forget the feel of her young body in my hands? I've dreamt of her. I had plans to take her hostage and keep her as a 'wife'. So you get Maggie to agree with that, then we'll go out and get the supplies and when I get back here, Glenn won't have a wife. Are we clear?"

Yes, Michonne thought. We were clear. Because she had no intention of letting this piece of shit return here alive. And she wouldn't even consider running such a crude offer by Maggie or Glenn.

"Fine. Be ready to leave in an hour." Michonne said, turning to leave. But the Governor's voice stopped her.

"You are planning on keeping your end of the bargain, aren't you? I'd hate to think that you'd try and cheat me in anyway."

Michonne turned back to face him.

"What kind of proof would you need to show that I'm serious?"

"I'd need to fuck Maggie before we leave." the Governor drawled.

"I'll run that by her then." Michonne said calmly before walking to the door, opening it, then slamming it behind her. Aaron looked worried.

"What happened in there?" Aaron asked.

"I need to know where you picked up the Governor? Where exactly did you find him?"

"I can draw you a map, but we'll need Darryl." Aaron said.

* * *

Michonne and Darryl were looking at the map in the sheriff's station, when Abraham walked in.

"Carol told me what you're planning." he said, his eyes on Michonne. Michonne sighed and looked from Abraham and Darryl.

"He asked to have Maggie. To have Maggie live with him as his wife. That's not happening." Michonne said.

"You're damned straight it's not happening," Darryl seconded, "but we have another plan."

"Which is?" Abraham asked.

"We're going to drug the Governor and take him back to the spot where he was found. From there we're going to make him tell us where those drugs are to help Carl." Michonne said.

Abraham's jaw tightened.

"Okay, but what if he's lying about all of it? I think before we go traipsing around on a wild goose chase, we ought to make the fucker prove that any of this is true." Abraham suggested.

"You know," Darryl said, "he knows Deanna runs Alexandria. I think he'd do anything to get in good with her. Let's get her involved."

Michonne nodded and Darryl walked out of the station to go and talk to Deanna. Abraham closed the door behind him.

"So you were just going to do this alone?" Abraham asked.

"No. You saw I was with Darryl..."

"That is **NOT** what I mean!" Abraham snapped. "Carol told me you went off to try and leave here with that maniac and force him, on the road, to give you answers! How well do you think that would have worked out?"

"I can't let Carl die! And I don't know what to do!" Michonne yelled. She then calmed herself. Neither Abraham nor her said anything for a moment.

Then he broke the silence.

"Come on, then."

"Come on, where?" Michonne asked.

Noah walked into the station just then, and Abraham took off his badge.

"Glenn and you are in charge until Michonne and I get back." Abraham said to a surprised Noah. He then looked at Michonne.

"Let's go get him, take him on the road and force him to tell us what we need to know."

Before Michonne could say anything, Abraham walked out. Michonne's eyes widened and she took off her badge and gave it to Noah as well.

"That's Glenn's! Go and get the RV and back it up in front of the house the Governor is in. And be discreet." Michonne said, as her heart thumped wildly. Noah nodded and they both left, he to towards the RV, her after Abraham as they entered the house. Aaron walked towards him and Abraham punched and knocked him out!

Michonne pulled out her gun and opened the Governor's door. He only seemed mildly surprised to see her,

He did look very surprised to see Abraham.

"I don't see Maggie." the Governor said calmly. Abraham walked up to him and knocked him out with a punch as well!

"And you won't!" Abraham snapped as he picked up the top half of him. Michonne grabbed his feet and the two of them carried the unconscious Governor down the stairs. Noah opened the door to the house and moved aside as the Governor was carried down the porch steps, down the walk and towards the RV that was now in front of the house.

Noah then closed the door to the house, hurried past Michonne and Abraham and opened the side door to the RV. The Governor was shoved in and the door was shut behind him.

"Let's go!" Abraham said, taking the keys from Noah. Michonne nodded to Noah and hurried around to the passenger side. The RV started up and Carol, who was at the gate, opened it so they could drive off. She stared after the vehicle as it drove off back into Walker Land. Hopefully, Abraham and Michonne would be able to help Carl and rid this community of the Governor.


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** : The story is going to take a crossover like turn here. To be specific, a Wayward Pines like turn. If you are not familiar with the program, the specific actorws that will come in play here are:

Matt Dillon: Sheriff Ethan Burke

Toby Jones: Dr. David Pilcher

Melissa Leo: Pam Pilcher

* * *

When Phillip Blake, known as 'The Governor' awoke, he was tied up and sitting on a couch in an RV.

Michonne and Abraham were also towering over him. It was early in the morning but still dark.

"Well good morning, Governor! Rise and shine! Time to tell us where those doctoring supplies are that can help Carl!" Abraham almost cooed.

"Yes," Michonne said, flapping a map, "we're going back to where Darryl and Aaron found you. And if you don't lead us back..."

The Governor shook his head.

"I'm not going back there. And I'm not taking anyone back there. I barely escaped with my life." he said stoutly.

Michonne glanced at a puzzled Abraham before focusing on their 'prisoner'.

"What are you up to now?" she asked impatiently. "Are you implying that you were held prisoner or something?"

"I was in a town. One worse than what you thought Woodbury was." the Governor said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Cut the bullshit," Abraham half growled, "what the hell are you talking about?"

"After I made my way from the prison..."

"How did you do that, by the way? You had a damned bullet hole through your head." Michonne told him.

"You must have imagined that. Do I look like I ever had a bullet hole in my head? Well I took a page from your book. Cut off the hands and pulled out the teeth of two biters and kept them on ropes. I made my way to a town where I found a car with a full tank of gas. From there I made it to a town called Wayward Pines."

"Wayward Pines?" Abraham asked, now taking the map from Michonne and looking it over. "I don't see it on here."

"Neither did I. At first. I went through a tunnel and didn't come out. Thought I crashed my car. I woke up in hospital and was given a house and some woman to live with. I escaped."

Michonne looked him up and down.

"What the hell kind of story is that? You expect us to believe that?"

"There were doctors there, Michonne. It's a government sanctuary. Their plan is to repopulate society. And you are not free to come and go as you please. I had to escape."

"Okay, let's say we buy any of this..." Abraham began.

"But we don't!" Michonne snapped.

"But let's say there is something to this," Abraham continued, "this was done to protect people from the walkers?"

The Governor sighed, then spoke.

"I left because I found out that they've been performing experiments. Some of the walkers know how to procreate. The result were some messed up savage things, that aren't rotting, but clearly are related to the walkers."

"The walkers are having sex with one another?" Michonne asked in disbelief. "I don't believe one damned word out of your mouth! Now you are going to take us back there..."

"I won't." the Governor said. "And you can kill me now, but I'm not going back there. I'd rather be dead."

Michonne just stared at him, as Abraham pulled her out of his hearing.

"He means that. Maybe there is something to his story." he noted.

"Maybe. But this Wayward Pines has medical supplies and a way to help Carl. We have to go there. It's not on the map but it has to be near where Darryl and Aaron found him. Let's just head to the spot and see what we can find." Michonne said.

Meanwhile, the Governor had worked his hands out of his binds! He was going to knock out Michonne and hopefully, get the better of Abraham. Hopefully. He was kind of a big guy.

But for the moment, he continued to pretend to be tied up.

Michonne walked back over to him.

"No more fairytale bullshit. We're heading to this Wayward Pines and there had better be a tunnel."

The Governor's answer to that was to leap up and backhand Michonne! She went sprawling backwards, as Abraham grabbed him by the neck! The Governor managed to escape his chockhold and punch him, before throwing himself against the RV door and out into the road! Abraham easily caught up with him, grabbing the Governor by the back of his hair!

The sound of walkers coming towards them, from out of the nearby woods, caught their attention.

"Now this can go easy or hard, Governor! You come back into that RV with me, peaceful like and then apologize to Michonne for hitting her! Then you're going to take us to that tunnel!"

"I'm not going back there!" the Governor managed to get out, before pulling out of Abraham's grip and practically running and jumping into the arms of hungry walkers! Michonne ran out just as the Governor committed suicide!

"Oh my God...Carl...what about Carl?" Michonne whispered as she watched the Governor get eaten alive.

"We have the map. Let's just go to this place..." Abraham began but Michonne interrupted him!

"What if he was lying? What if there is no tunnel? No Wayward Pines?" Michonne asked, more of herself than Abraham as she slowly turned and walked back into the RV. The walkers were still busy feasting on the Governor and didn't seem to take much notice of them.

Abraham gave the fray one last glance, before turning and following Michonne into the RV. He slammed and locked the door behind him. Michonne was shaking her head.

"I can't go through this again. I can't watch another child die. Tell me we did the right thing? Tell me we didn't just mess up by kidnapping that bastard in the first place?"

Abraham slowly approached her, then wrapped her in his arms. Michonne rested her head against his chest. Just the feeling gave her some comfort.

"We did the right thing," Abraham whispered, "now we'll go this Wayward Pines and get a doctor for Carl and be together in private."

The moment was slightly ruined and Michonne lifted her head and looked at him.

"This is **VERY** important to you that this takes place, isn't it? The 'being alone in private'?" she asked wryly.

"Is that so bad?" Abraham continued to whisper.

"No," Michonne answered and lifted her lips to brush across his, "I hope I'm not making a mistake."

"So far it doesn't feel like one." Abraham answered, his lips now devouring hers like a second skin.

* * *

It was now daylight in Alexandria and Deanna wanted to know just what Michonne and Abraham had done with the Governor!

There was a private meeting at her house, as to not scare the other residents. Noah was there having left Glenn to man the police station. Maggie sighed and Carol's expression was almost belligerent. Aaron was there as well. No one knew where Darryl was at the moment.

"Where is the man you all called 'The Governor'?" Deanna asked in a no nonsense tone.

She looked at Noah.

"You must know something, Noah. Clearly Michonne and Abraham left Glenn and yourself in charge."

"Look," Noah said tiredly, "that man said he knew how to help Carl. But he tried to ask for some sick shit to do it. Michonne and Abraham didn't play around. They took him and they are forcing him for find help for Carl."

"Phillip would've helped Carl for nothing!" Aaron argued. "I got to know him pretty well."

"So we see." Carol said sarcastically.

"What does that mean?" Aaron asked.

"Whatever you want it to. The point is, we have no doctor. And when 'Phillip' was asked to help, however he answered, caused Michonne and Abraham to think that they had to take him out of here."

"Deanna," Maggie said in a soft voice, "time is of the essence. If Carl were well, then either Rick or Jessie would've come and told us so. It sounds like he's barely hanging on."

"I understand all of that," Deanna said, "but I also saw how you all reacted to him. I don't know that he wasn't taken out of here and killed."

"And?" Noah asked. "I mean what can we do about that now?"

Suddenly the door opened, and Father Gabriel came in, his eyes blurry with tears. Deanna walked over to him, concerned.

"Father Gabriel? What is it?"

"Someone wrote all over my church again. The words 'Pussy Ass Priest' are in green letters! My God! I can't wipe it off!"

Morgan entered and put an arm around a despondent Father Gabriel. He looked at Noah.

"'Someone' or some people, aren't right here. You know what was written wasn't right."

Noah stood up.

"We'll investigate." he answered casually.

"I just bet!" Father Gabriel yelled, now wiping his runny nose. "I heard that Glenn and yourself wrote the first obscenity!"

Deanna looked at Noah.

"Is that true?"

"No it's not true!" Noah lied. Maggie moved so that she was next to Noah.

"Neither Glenn or Noah would do anything like that." she told Deanna. Carol stood up.

"Are we through here? I have to go back to worrying about a sick child." she said and walked out of the house. She found herself almost running into Rosita!

"Oh hey! I didn't see you there." Carol said. But Rosita folded her arms.

"What do you know about why Abraham went with Michonne?"

Carol kept her expression neutral.

"I don't know what you mean? They're partners, right?"

Rosita stared at Carol for a long moment, then nodded.

"Yeah. That's it. Besides, Rick is more Michonne's type, right?"

And with that, Rosita turned and walked off. Carol frowned. Yes, Rick was definitely Michonne's type. There was nothing for Rosita to worry about. She hoped. She looked towards Rick and Jessie's house. She just prayed that whatever Michonne and Abraham's intentions, they would be in time to help Carl.

* * *

Abraham's mouth still seared hers possessively, his hands pinching her waist as Michonne, in her straddling position, bobbed shamelessly upon his meaty girth, taking in his pulsating root over and over again. Abraham removed his mouth from hers and bent his head to take in one of Michonne's breasts, which were bouncing lusciously near his lips.

Michonne knew she could not get caught up in the rich fullness that was engorged inside of her. This was just a moment. A moment before they headed to Wayward Pines and helped Carl. She closed her eyes as she continued her steady ministrations upon Abraham's muscular loin.

When her eyes opened, she saw two walkers trying to jump up and see through the window! Since when could they jump?

Then again, since when could they have sex with one another? She realized that maybe they were closer to this Wayward Pines than they thought. The idea gave her hope and more energy as she now bucked feverishly upon Abraham's bulbous penetration, while Abraham buried his head between her breasts. His hands were now running up and down her sides until Michonne felt the first flutter, low in her belly, then lower, then quivering before a silent rush of release grayed her mind and numbed her senses.

Limp now, but still hot, wanting and trapped by the hard muscles of his body, Michonne was silent, as to catch her breath.

Abraham was not.

"That was more than I expected."

"In a good or bad way?" Michonne asked, and went about trying to disentangle herself from him.

"You know the answer to that." Abraham said firmly.

Michonne's head was clearing. She didn't regret what happened between them, but she couldn't think beyond saving Carl.

"Let's just help Carl and see what happens after, okay?" Michonne said softy, finally getting up. Abraham watched her with some sorrow, as her gleaming, naked body, suddenly had clothes on it again. He looked around for his own clothes. If this Wayward Pines did turn out to be something, he thought they should seriously consider living there-despite the Governor's warnings. A government facility sounded a hell of alot safer than where they had been. Even where they were now.

And of course, Rick Grimes was welcome to remain in Alexandria.


	7. Chapter 7

Abraham decided it was best just to be silent. Michonne didn't seem very talkative. He was driving the RV in what he knew to be was the direction of Wayward Pines. They would know for sure when they reached a tunnel.

Michonne, for her part, had already pushed her lovemaking with Abraham to the corner of her mind. When they found this tunnel, they would in all probability be taken prisoner in some way. If the Governor's babbling could be believed. And the closer they got to this mysterious town, the more Michonne believed that something had to be amiss. After all, the Governor killed himself rather than go back there.

"Here it is. Up ahead." Abraham said quietly. Michonne set down the map and touched Abraham's arm. He looked at her hand, then at her.

"This is just a step. A step towards helping Carl." he told her. Michonne nodded to him, then slowly removed her hand. Abraham slowed down right before they got to the entrance to the tunnel.

"Someone knows we're about to drive in here." Michonne said in a soft voice. Her gut was now telling her maybe this wasn't a good idea!

"Well maybe this 'someone' can help Carl." Abraham said, his mouth tightening.

"We've come this far. Let's go." she said, sitting back in the front passenger seat. Abraham took a deep breath and drove the vehicle into the darkness of the tunnel. Nothing happened for a few moments.

Then a car appeared to be coming straight at them in their lane!

"Christ!" Abraham yelled, blowing his horn.

"Move over into the other lane!" Michonne yelled.

It was after they uttered those words, that a gaseous substance began to seep into the vehicle! Abraham stopped the RV and he and Michonne got out of their chairs and dropped to the ground to avoid the fumes. But it was for naught, as they both lost consciousness.

* * *

Abraham was the first to wake up in a hospital. He blinked hard. He actually recognized the nurse standing over him!

"Cousin Pam! How the hell are ya!" he boomed, trying to sit up. Pam Pilcher smiled tolerantly. Good God in hell! It was cousin Abraham Ford. She and her brother David were related to Abraham through their mother but...well...David couldn't abide Abraham or any of his siblings. He said they were trash.

Pam had always liked Abraham well enough but he did bully David a lot when they were children. And David had already told her he wanted Abraham thrown the hell out of Wayward Pines!

David walked in just then, all 5"5 of him. He cleared his throat.

"Abraham, welcome to Wayward Pines. We'll give you a little food and send you on your way."

"What? What the fuck are you talking about? There's walkers out there eating people and this place seems pretty damned nice! Are you in charge around here? Where is the woman I was with?"

Meanwhile, Sheriff Ethan Burke was in Michonne's room. She was starting to wake up. He had never liked the practice David and Pam had of tricking people here. Most people wanted to stay of course, considering what the world was like now. But many resented a lot of rules that came with living in this town, and decided to take their chances on the open road with the undead.

Michonne opened her eyes and saw a dark haired man, wearing a police uniform, standing over her. Her eyes left his and looked around. Where was she? In some kind of hospital?

Back in Abraham's room, he was becoming kind of belligerent!

"So you all knew that this shit was going to happen? And you had this place built and didn't come for my family and me? Why?"

"Well, Abraham," David said primly, "you have always been quite the survivor. We figured you'd be fine on your own."

Abraham stared at David for a short while, before breaking into a grin and pulled his much shorter cousin, in a headlock! He then gave him a noogie!

"You always were a scrappy fuck!" Abraham grinned.

"Pam, get him off of me! Call Sheriff Burke in here for the love of God!" David yiped. Ethan left Michonne and walked into Abraham's room. There had not been much to smile about, since the world had went crazy. But he could not help grinning!

"What's going on in here?" Ethan asked carefully. Pam had already pulled David out of Abraham's grip.

David glared at Abraham, while Pam explained.

"This man is a relative of ours. We're going to give him some food and supplies and send him on his way." she said.

"And the woman he was with?" Ethan asked. But God help him, he knew...

David answered.

"I think she'd make a good addition to the town."

"Whoa! Wait a minute! Michonne and I are together now. We came here from another town looking for help. A child is hurt..." Abraham began.

"There are children where you come from?" David asked, now having some use for his much despised cousin.

"Yeah. Actually a congress woman runs it. I don't vote so I didn't know who the hell she was. But her name is Deanna Monroe."

David nodded.

"She's from Ohio." he noted. "And you say she runs a community?"

"Yes in Alexandria, in D.C.."

"Okay, Abraham," Pam interrupted, "then why aren't you still there?"

"Because we need help and someone told us where this place was. He wore an eyepatch." Abraham said, now looking at his cousins hard. David looked to Pam. Pam looked to David and Abraham could tell they knew just who the hell he was talking about!

So did Ethan. He eased out of the room and returned to Michonne's. She was now sitting up.

"Maybe you should just lie back. You inhaled a lot of gas." Ethan noted.

"Why were we gassed? And who are you?"

"I'm the Sheriff of Wayward Pines. Your friend is in the other room getting reacquainted with his relatives." Ethan told her.

Michonne's eyes widened!

"Relatives? Abraham has family here?"

"I guess so. Though they want him to leave. They don't feel the same about you, however. You might want to leave with your friend anyway." Ethan said in a tone that seemed to brook a warning.

"How did you find us?" Ethan asked.

"A piece of shit told us."

"A piece of shit with any eyepatch? His name was Brandon?"

"He called himself 'The Governor' and I have watched him kill and maim his way across this country. He killed himself when Abraham and myself forced him to bring us here."

"Brandon's dead?" Ethan asked, a little disbelieving. He wasn't actually surprised to learn any of this bad stuff about him. The man had had a bad vibe to him.

"Yes. And I never would have thought him the suicidal type," Michonne admitted, "can I see Abraham?"

"Yeah, he's in this room over here. Can you walk?" Ethan asked. Michonne nodded, surprised at how good she did actually feel. She followed Ethan out of the room and took note of how unworried the medical staff she did see, seemed.

"Michonne!" Abraham called out, reaching out his hand to her. Michonne hurried in and clasped it, catching a glimpse of the street outside. She pulled away and looked down. This looked like a real community. More real than Alexandria. She now looked at the other two people she had not been introduced to.

David spoke.

"Hello, Michonne. I'm Dr David Pilcher. I am the head of Wayward Pines. This is my sister Pam."

"They're my first cousins on my mama's side!" Abraham beamed. Michonne could tell that David and Pam, weren't especially fond of that advertisement.

"It's nice to meet you all. Did Abraham tell you about our medical emergency?"

"Yes, and we want to go back with him, by helicopter, to tend to this young man. You should stay and rest." David advised.

"Helicopter? You have a helicopter?" Michonne asked.

"We have quite a bit." Pam said, eyeing her. What Michonne didn't know is that when she had been unconscious, they had done a full medical exam on her. She was still in her child bearing years and had had one child already, from what Pam could tell. This Michonne would make a good, fertile addition to Wayward Pines. Now...who to pair her up with?

Pam glanced at Abraham. She could sense something between them, but since David couldn't stand the sight of their cousin, he couldn't father any children by this woman. At least he couldn't and stay living here.

"David, Pam, Michonne and Abraham need to be clued in on just how things here work. No tricks. If you don't tell them, I will." Ethan said, just as his phone rang. He answered it and walked out of the room.

"How the hell is a cellphone working around here?" Abraham asked. Michonne frowned and then eyed Pam.

"We're here because someone lead us here."

"Yes, 'Brandon'. He was my husband for a short time." Pam sniffed. Michonne looked to Abraham, and Abraham gaped at his cousin!

"Why the hell would you marry that piece of shit? You know he was a murderer? A mass one at that!"

"Did you throw him out of here? Did he kill someone here?" Michonne asked. David walked over to Michonne and patted her arm.

"None of that is important now. Look, let's get the two of you settled in, rest a little bit and then we'll make our way to Alexandria." he told her.

"Doctor, I don't think there's much time. I would feel better if we could go now." Michonne said.

"It takes time," Pam said, "to get the supplies together. And it's not a big helicopter. There will only be room for myself, the pilot, my brother here and the patient we bring back."

"Whoa! You can't treat him where he is?" Abraham asked.

"We can't take the chance that this young man will need more than we can provide in his setting," David said, "and of course we'll need you to convince your people that we're not there to harm them."

"But only one of you can go." Pam said, looking at Michonne. Michonne didn't believe their story, but told herself that Carl's getting help was all that counted. She walked over to Abraham.

"Go with them. I'll be fine here." she told him. Besides, Michonne kept thinking about the walkers that had watched her make love to Abraham and what the Governor had said. If these people were breeding a new kind of walker, she wanted to find that out.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Alexandria, Carl recovered. And Enid admitted that Carl had done some unknown drug and had a reaction to it!

Jessie was relieved but Rick was pissed off! Not only with his son, but when he found out that Michonne and Abraham had taken off with the Governor to get help for Carl!

What if the Governor had killed them both?

And Carol told him that Jessie had blocked her and Michonne from seeing Carl. Did Michonne think that that had been his idea as well?

Jessie was setting the table for supper. Judith had been fed and was sleeping. Carl was recovering upstairs, though he probably wasn't sleeping soundly. Rick had let him know that when he was better, he would be punished. Sam was also around here someplace.

And she could feel her husband's anger. She set a plate down and looked at Rick.

"What's wrong now?" she asked testily.

"What's wrong 'now'? Carol told me you kept her and Michonne out of here. Michonne is now off someplace battling the Governor..."

"Michonne is off looking for medical help for Carl. Or so she told everyone."

Rick, who had been sitting down, stood up.

"What does that mean?" Rick asked coolly.

"She's with Abraham. There is something between them. Everyone can see it. For all we know they may never come back. Let's just be grateful that Carl is okay."

"Jessie...what in the living hell is the matter with you? Michonne was blocked from coming in here and she knew we had no help for Carl. The Governor, who was probably lying, told her he could take her to find somebody!"

"You don't know that's true!"

"I know Michonne. And if her and Abraham aren't back by tomorrow night, I'm going out looking for them." Rick told his wife before leaving the kitchen. Jessie stared after her husband and refrained from throwing the pot of spaghetti she made in celebration of Carl's coming through his 'illness'.

Now that was all spoiled to hell and back. And it was all Michonne's fault! For all any of them knew she had planned this, knowing Rick would come looking for her. Jessie drummed her fingers along the counter top. She wasn't putting up with this crap! Not for one minute!

Jessie turned and walked out of the back, kitchen door. Her destination was Father Gabriel's church.

* * *

Father Gabriel and Morgan were cleaning up a new act of vandalism that had happened inside of the church this time. The words 'Pussified Priest' were spray painted on a wall of the small building. Father Gabriel was struggling to hold his tears in check, when he glanced out of a window, then stopped what he was doing.

"Morgan," he said quietly, "she's back."

Morgan looked out of the same window and saw Jessie Grimes walking towards the building. He looked at Father Gabriel.

"Jessie is a very unhappy woman, Father."

"Morgan," Father Gabriel hissed, "you had carnal relations with another man's wife! And that said man is crazy!"

"Rick is my friend. I was in a weak way and it just happened. It won't again." Morgan said as Jessie entered the room.

"Father Gabriel? I was hoping to speak to Morgan here alone."

Father Gabriel said nothing but nodded. He left the church, hoping that nothing ungodly would take place in his absence!

"Jessie, why are you here?" Morgan asked in a no nonsense voice.

"Rick is going after Michonne. I told you he loves her! I can't...I don't know what to do!" she wailed. Morgan put down the cloth he had been holding and walked over to touch her shoulders.

"Rick loves you. Michonne is someone he has been in battle with. They have a connection. It is not love."

Jessie ignored his words and walked up to Morgan, kissing him deeply on the mouth.

Meanwhile, Noah and Glenn were on patrol. They passed by Father Gabriel, who looked as if he had been crying again!

"Did you spray paint the inside of the church this time?" Glenn asked casually.

"Hey! I wouldn't do that to the inside of any church! Even if it does belong to a bitch ass priest." Noah sniffed.

The two men passed the side of the church, then stopped abruptly when they heard a thump! They both looked towards a window where they saw a naked ass!

"What the hell!" Glenn breathed. Noah looked back at Father Gabriel, who was walking away from the church. He had to have known two people were in there going at it! But what two people?

"Go around to the opposite window," Glenn said, "so we can get a look!"

He and Noah ran around the back of the church and to the opposite side of the tell tale window. They then peered in through another pane of glass...

"Holy shit!" Noah hissed. "That's Morgan! Morgan and Jessie!"

Glenn pulled Noah away from the window.

"You can't say anything about this!"

"We're not going to tell Rick?"

"Tell Rick what? That his wife is cheating on him with his friend? No. And I know I am not telling Maggie a thing about it!" Glenn huffed.

"Why? You don't think Rick should find this out?" Noah protested.

"This is a small community, Noah. Either someone else will tell Rick or he will find out on his own. But Maggie is a 'Michonne and Rick' fan. And I don't want her involved in this."

"Yeah, I can kind of see your point," Noah admitted, "someone could end up dead once this gets out."

"Yeah." Glenn agreed. He then looked up and around.

"What?" Noah asked.

"You don't hear that?"

Noah frowned and looked up as well. He then heard and saw it.

A helicopter was coming towards Alexandria.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone in the town of Alexandria, came running out where Noah and Glenn were standing. Even Morgan and Jessie appeared, dressed.

"What the hell?!" Deanna yelled over the sound of the helicopter, that landed some ways away from them in a clearing. Soon, the door opened and Abraham got out, then turned and helped Pam and David get out.

Deanna paled when she saw Dr. David Pilcher, but swallowed hard and said nothing. Rick and Darryl, slowly approached, their hands on their weapons. The pilot turned off the engine to the helicopter.

"Abraham?" Rick asked, "who are these people and where is Michonne?"

David stepped forward.

"My name is Dr. David Pilcher. This is my sister, Pam and Abraham is...uh...he is...uh..."

"They're my cousins!" Abraham boomed. "And Michonne is in a nice, safe place. Nicer than here. So I'm going to pack some stuff."

And with that, Abraham hurried off. Darryl could not help but note the look that passed between Abraham's 'cousins', when he had said he was going to go and pack.

Deanna hurried up to them.

"Dr. Pilcher...what is the meaning of this?"

"Congresswoman, we meet again. You didn't believe me when I told you of what was to come, did you?"

Rick looked from the two strangers and over at Deanna.

"You knew this was going to happen?" he asked, his tone a mixture of surprise and disgust.

Deanna turned from David Pilcher to Rick.

"No. Dr. Pilcher appeared before a congressional committee predicting the end of the world and wanting money for some fancy fantasy about building a government, installation town of some sorts..." she trailed off.

"Yes, Congresswoman," Dr. Pilcher almost crowed, "I was given the money anyway. I went around you all."

He then looked around and saw many children...some teenagers. Carl Grimes hurried to his father's side.

"Dad? What's going on? Are these people with Michonne?" he asked.

"Oh, you know Michonne?" Pam asked.

"Yes," Dr. Pilcher chimed in, "Michonne is our newest Wayward Pines resident."

"Wayward Pines?" Rick asked, not liking the casualness of this doctor's tone. Michonne was not a 'resident' of any place but **HERE**! Where the hell did Abraham go anyhow?

Darryl snorted!

"You're telling me that Michonne has chosen to live in another town? What town? And where is the Governor?" he asked, his voice not even bothering to mask the hostility he felt for these two.

Pam spoke up.

"He was my husband for a short time. I knew him as Brandon. My God, I got out of this whole thing lucky, didn't I?" she asked, laughing lightly.

Now Carol approached them.

"So is the Governor at Wayward Pines as well?" she asked.

"No," David said, "sadly, my brother-in-law...Pam here is my sister, anyway, the man known to you as 'The Governor' killed himself. It's truly sad."

"We're going to have a memorial service as soon as we return," Pam continued, "but we're here because Cousin Abraham said that someone was in need of medical attention."

Rick glanced at Carl, who coughed!

"Well that turned out to be not as serious as we thought. My son here had a bad reaction to some drugs."

"What?" Deanna asked, hearing this for the first time, "where did Carl get drugs?"

"Well," Pam interjected, "I'm sure your son here could use a check up. You never know with these things."

Rick frowned but nodded to Carl.

"Go with her. It couldn't hurt."

Jessie walked over to Rick's side.

"I'm Jessie, Carl's step-mother. My husband used to be the doctor here but passed away. I could maybe be of some help. Uh...did you say that Michonne is now living with you? Meaning she won't be coming back here?"

"Michonne wouldn't leave us," Carl said stubbornly, "something's wrong."

Pam said nothing to that. She was too busy noting the anti-Michonne undercurrent that this Jessie was trying to hide. Her eyes fell on the other man, the one that seemed to be Carl's father. He too seemed to be overly interested in Michonne's whereabouts.

"Is there somewhere we can go so I can look Carl over?" Pam asked.

Deanna turned from David to answer.

"Jessie, take her to my house. I'll be there in a moment."

Jessie nodded and took off towards the residence with Carl and Pam. Deanna then turned back to David.

"Why are you really here?" she asked him.

"Isn't it obvious? It's the end of civilization and in order to rebuild it, we need people. Young people. We need families. I will be sending helicopters at regular intervals for people that want to be residents of Wayward Pines. But you will not survive here."

Deanna folded her arms.

"What does that mean? Because so far, doctor, we've been surviving pretty damned well already."

Before David could come up with a reply, a gunshot rang out.

* * *

The gunshot came from the house that Abraham resided in. Rick had just opened the door to walk in and confront Abraham on what was really going on here, when he heard the shot as well!

He hurried up the stairs and found that Abraham had been shot- in the ass! And Rosita was poised to fire another shot!

"Jesus, Rick! Stop her!" Abraham cried out painfully from the floor. Rick walked over and calmly took the gun from Rosita, who was glaring down at Abraham.

"What the hell is this?" Rick asked.

"What this is," Rosita said in a slow, deliberate tone, "is that Abraham has decided that he is in love with Michonne and that they are going to live someplace else. I don't believe for one moment that these 'feelings' that they have for each other, just came up! Something had been going on between you two for awhile, hasn't it? Hasn't it, Abraham?! Answer me!"

Rick looked down at Abraham, who was breathing heavily from his wound.

"Abraham may be in love with Michonne but she isn't in love with him, Rosita. I wouldn't worry about any fantasies..."

"Rosita, I need to talk to Rick-alone!" Abraham snapped from his fallen position. Rick nodded to Rosita, who clenched her teeth and left the room. She ran into Carol, Darryl, Deanna and David Pilcher. Other residents were on the porch.

"What happened up there, Rosita?" Deanna asked firmly. Rosita looked at David.

"You can keep Michonne and take that sonofabitch with you when you leave!" she huffed, heaving herself past all of them and down the stairs. She said nothing to anyone on the porch either as she walked off to be by herself.

David refrained from smiling. Michonne would not be welcomed back here by at least one resident here. That was a good thing as far as he was concerned. But how to keep Abraham from returning with them?

Rick looked out into the hallway.

"I need to speak to Abraham-alone." he told them.

"Everything alright?" Darryl asked knowingly.

"Probably not." Carol answered and tugged on Darryl's arm. "Let's get out of here."

Deanna sighed and looked at David.

"I'm going to my home to make sure that your sister is attending to Carl Grimes properly."

"I'll join you." David said. He glanced back at the closed door that Rick and Abraham were behind, before following Deanna down the staircase.

* * *

"Explain what's going on here, Abraham- **NOW**!" Rick snapped.

Abraham managed to upright himself. He held a cloth to his bloody ass wound.

"What do you need to know, Rick?"

"What do I need to know? What all of us need to know! What happened with the Governor? How did you come upon these relatives of yours? Why is Michonne not with you? And where the hell do you think you're going off to?"

Abraham dropped the cloth on his bed and faced Rick.

"Carl was sick. We didn't know if he was dying, though from the looks of him, he seems okay to me."

Rick sighed.

"Yeah, he was doing drugs with the other kids and took something that disagreed with him."

"I don't remember Carl doing drugs when Michonne looked after him?"

Rick took a deep breath.

"Don't!" he snapped at Abraham.

"Why? I'm not saying anything that everyone probably isn't thinking! You made a mistake when you married Jessie. You don't love the woman. And you realized that when you saw Michonne and I become close."

Rick was about to say something to that, but Abraham held up a hand.

"Hear me out. Michonne was desperate to find help for Carl. We all were. She went to the Governor, who came up with a counter offer. Michonne was supposed to get Deanna to let him stay here, and somehow convince Glenn to allow Maggie to be his whore."

Rick's mouth dropped open for second, before closing it.

"Yeah, see, we weren't about to go along with that. So we got the Governor out of here with the intention of doing whatever we had to, to get us to some medical supplies or a doctor. But he freaked."

"What do you mean he 'freaked'?" Rick asked.

"He got away from us and just hurled himself at some walkers. He told us he had been in a town called Wayward Pines and that he would rather die than go back there."

"And neither you or Michonne thought that maybe you shouldn't go there, if the place is **SO** bad, that the Governor would let walkers eat him before returning there?"

"We had to think of Carl. And actually, the place is great! It's safe, clean...has stores...it's like how things were before only in a town."

"And Michonne is still there instead of here because..."

"Look, there wasn't room on the helicopter for all of us. We assumed that we'd find Carl so bad off, that he'd have to be flown there. That's all. She's not there against her will."

Rick nodded slightly.

"And that woman out there? The red headed one? She was married to the Governor?"

"Pam and I were never close. I have no idea what kind of men she likes. Look, I have to find her so she can tend to my wound. So if that's all..."

"Abraham, " Rick said in a cool tone, "why the hell does Rosita think that Michonne and you are involved?"

"Jesus, Rick! Do I have to spell it out for you? We are involved! And when I saw that you were interested in Jessie, that's when I knew I had a chance. You're married. You have a family. Michonne is no longer your concern. Now if you will excuse me..."

" **NO** ," Rick suddenly screamed, " **I WILL NOT 'EXCUSE YOU'! YOU FUCKING TELL ME HOW YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO ASSUME THAT I WOULD BELIEVE ANY OF THIS SHIT YOU'RE TELLING ME! MICHONNE WOULD NEVER NOT COME BACK HERE TO CHECK ON CARL**!"

Abraham didn't appreciate Rick's tone. At all.

"I just told you why she couldn't come. Now do I have to go and get Jessie to come and get you?"

"No. What you have to do is tell your 'cousins' that I'll be going to Wayward Pines with you, to see that Michonne is alright myself. Because at this point, I don't believe that she's free to leave that place."

* * *

Michonne was being shown a house by a woman who said she was the teacher in the town. Her name was Megan Fisher and Michonne thought the woman had said she was the wife of the mayor as well, but she couldn't be sure.

What she was sure of, was that Dr. Pilcher had definitive plans for her. Who the hell was just 'given' a house with clothing in it? Clothing that was about her size. And of course, there were no mens clothes. Michonne knew she would have to prepare herself for the possibility that Abraham would not be returning.

Megan sized Michonne up when she was not looking. Dr. Pilcher had asked her to specifically begin greasing the wheels so that Michonne and Sheriff Burke could be put together. Megan didn't especially think that was a good idea, since she herself found the Sheriff to be very uncooperative. Megan honestly didn't understand why he had not been killed. Life would just be so much easier. And his son, Ben Burke had such a brilliant mind! Oh how she could mold it easier if both of his parents were dead.

"So who used to live here?" Michonne asked.

"An ungrateful family," Megan sniffed, tossing her blonde hair, "they thought they were too good to follow the rules and they left on their own. I'm sure they're dead someplace."

"I don't know. I mean you can survive out there if you know what you're doing." Michonne noted, picking up a vase.

"But who would want to? You know, let's not talk about such misery. Wayward Pines is for forward thinking people. People that can understand what Dr. Pilcher is trying to do. And people that love families. Do you have any children?"

It was on the tip of Michonne's tongue to answer, that if Megan did not **SEE** her with any, then she didn't have a child. But she knew there was no way anyone could know about Andre.

"I had a little boy. But he didn't make it."

Megan walked over and touched her arm.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry you didn't get to bring him here. But you can start over, Michonne. That is what Wayward Pines is all about. Starting over."

Michonne smiled wanly. Yes, it did seem that way, didn't it?

The doorbell rang and Megan walked over to answer it. She sighed when she saw it was Sheriff Burke.

"Sheriff? What brings you by?" she asked in a tight voice. She just didn't quite agree that this man should even still be alive, much less a husband to a new resident!

Ethan could barely tolerate the sight of Megan but he kept a civil tone.

"I heard that this was where Michonne was going to be living. I'm sure you've also found a job for her too?" he asked sarcastically.

Michonne walked over so that she could hear more of what was being said.

"Hello, Sheriff Burke."

Ethan smiled at her, then looked at Megan.

"I need to speak to Michonne alone."

"I wasn't finished showing her around." Megan replied. Ethan leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"I watched David and you on the cameras. You aren't doing a very good job in talking me up to my 'future wife'."

"That's because I think you're beneath her. And I think you need to be reckoned. And I think I should raise Ben." Megan whispered back.

"So you've said-a million times. Now leave here before I find a reason to 'reckon' you." Ethan answered her. Michonne couldn't hear what the two of them were saying, but it sounded kind of threatening!

Megan turned and smiled brightly at Michonne!

"Okay, Michonne well I'm going to have to leave you right now. But I left my phone number over on the table there and we will definitely have to get together for dinner soon."

Michonne smiled and nodded, but inside, she felt more and more uneasy. She had no plans to have dinner anywhere but back at Alexandria. And yet she needed to find out how to escape this town, if it came to that. She watched Megan leave and once the door closed, Ethan turned to her.

"I need to show you something. It's about those things out there outside of the wall."

"Wall?" Michonne asked.

"Yeah, Dr. Pilcher keeps this place pretty undead proof. And the wall has an electric fence at the top. So those things are shocked before they can climb over." Ethan told her. He then watched her back away in shock.

"What is it?"

"Sheriff..."

"You can call me Ethan." he said, eyeing her.

"Ethan, the creatures that I've been dealing with, can't climb. Before the Governor killed himself he said that the creatures were being experimented with here. What's going on?"

Ethan didn't answer for a moment.

He then spoke.

"Dr. Pilcher thought he could create a new race of the undead, to kill the original creatures. His plans backfired badly. And on the other side of the wall that faces westward, are creatures that no human being can survive against."

"Oh my God...I know I saw some version of them when we were coming here! And that wasn't from the west! What happens if the power goes out here?"

"You don't want to know." Ethan told her firmly. But Michonne shook off her fear and walked up to him.

"Yes, I do. Those people back in Alexandria are my family! They need to be prepared in case something goes wrong here!"

"I'm going to take you somewhere. To the inner sanctum of how this town works. But you need to prepare yourself for the very real possibility that you will never leave this town."


	9. Chapter 9

Michonne could not believe what she was seeing.

The 'inner sanctum', as Ethan Burke had described, was intricate and all encompassing. There were cameras everywhere and a phone system that operators actually controlled. Michonne saw an area where food, postal and garbage trucks were parked.

But the most shocking were the pods. Pods that held sleeping people...

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Michonne asked Ethan. "Why are those people like that?"

Ethan glanced over at a worker, who was trying not to eavesdrop. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"Not everyone that is in Wayward Pines, walked into this town like Abraham and yourself."

"Abraham and I didn't walk in! Our vehicle was gassed! Is this how we would've ended up?"

"I don't know, "Ethan admitted, "because those people were taken from their lives years ago."

Michonne backed away a bit.

"Years ago?"

"Dr. Pilcher knew this was coming. This end of the world thing we're going through now. He planned this town and the type of people he wanted to live in it. When the people in those pods are awakened, they will have to learn the truth."

"And when people do learn it? What?"

"I was one of those people. My wife and son were too. Yeah, you're angry until you see what's out there outside of Wayward Pines. You've been living it, Michonne. Is this really so horrible compared to what's out there?"

* * *

Michonne didn't answer that. She moved away from the pods and over to the camera area. At least two people were having sex in their homes. She looked back at Ethan.

"And the cameras? Why is all of this necessary?"

"I don't know. Though David feels that watching people keeps down on trouble. These cameras are what alerted us that the man you call 'The Governor', was more trouble than he was worth."

"What happened with him? Did he kill someone here?" Michonne asked.

"Let's just say that he thought he could replace David." was all Ethan was willing to say. Michonne nodded. He didn't have to say anymore. The Governor's talent in stirring the pot was one of the reasons she didn't want him staying in Alexandria.

"I've seen enough. I'm going back to that house to wait for Abraham." Michonne said and began walking in the direction that she thought was the exit.

But instead, she ended up in some dark room. Michonne edged over to a wall and turned on a light.

In this room, was a different type of horror.

There were various creatures, that half looked like the walkers, but looked more advanced. One of them hissed at her and steam filled his glass cage as punishment. Michonne looked around at the other cages. Many of the creatures were in different states of metamorphosis, as if they were experiments gone wrong. Good God! This is what the Governor had been blabbing about!

Ethan touched her arm.

"This isn't a good room to stay in."

"These are the things that can climb? I saw some version of them when The Governor was killed but...they still seemed slow...not as developed as these things." Michonne noted, unable to stop staring at the monstrosities.

"David is still trying to create a creature that can stop these undead things. But he's made some mistakes. Mistakes he's trying to take control of."

"How did they get loose, Ethan? You said they are on the west side of the wall? Why hasn't he destroyed these things?"

Ethan looked embarrassed. Michonne folded her arms.

"The Governor said that these things are having sex with one another. Is that why the 'population' is so out of control?"

"I'm not defending Pilcher. But he has done his utmost to keep us safe here."

"He's keeping people safe and making things worse! I can't stay here! People outside of this town need to know that the threat is worse than they imagined!" Michonne snapped and started to leave. Could these things still be killed with a shot to the head?

Ethan blocked her way.

"Michonne, there other things you need to know. Pilcher has plans for every new person that comes here. Specifically...he wants help in increasing the population."

Michonne knew she was outnumbered. She suspected there was much more to this whole set up than Ethan Burke was telling her. So she decided to try and stay calm.

"Increase the population by having children, right? Well I'll see what Abraham thinks."

"Yeah, about that. I don't think Pilcher plans on returning with him. I think he plans to fix you up with someone here."

"What?! I don't know anyone here! Look, I feel sick. And tired. I just want to lay down someplace."

Ethan nodded. This whole thing was a lot to digest at once. He took her arm.

"I'll drive you home."

Michonne allowed him to take her arm, very mindful of the fact that he had referred to the house she was staying in, as 'home'.

But something would happen before Michonne could get home.

* * *

Ethan was driving down some street with a lot of activity, small shops and restaurants. It was as she looked over at a place called 'Nana's Soul Food Shack', that a memory came back to her. She had been to a restaurant like that before with that same name? But when?

"Stop the car." Michonne said quietly. Ethan glanced over at her but pulled over to the curb. Michonne got out and hurried down the sidewalk until she reached the telltale restaurant. She peered inside.

Good God! Mike's mother was in there. Mike, her worthless, no good boyfriend that had been high and let their baby get killed! Mike's mother, a woman named Ella Jones, had owned a restaurant like that once. Mike had taken her to meet her and all Michonne got for her trouble was a lot of snide remarks and the stink eye!

Michonne opened the door to a full restaurant of greedy looking people, chowing down. Ella, as if sensing she was being watched, turned her head slightly and spotted her. She made her way through the sea of tables and came outside.

"Michonne! Oh my God! Michonne! You're alive! Is Michael with you? And the baby? Is Andre with you?"

Ethan had now gotten out of the car and was walking up on them. He smiled at Ella.

"Nana, Ben and I are coming by tonight for some sweet potato pie. Michonne, how about you join us?"

Michonne ignored Ethan.

"No. Mike didn't make it. Neither did his trifling ass friend, Terry. You remember him, don't you? They both got high and let Andre get...get... **EATEN** by those things!"

Ella, who had been about to embrace Michonne, took a step back.

"My boy is dead? My grand baby is dead and the good lord sought to spare you? Why? And why weren't you watching Andre? Lord...I had wanted my boy to marry someone prettier than this thing here..."

Michonne shoved Ella so hard, that she fell through glass door of the restaurant! She hadn't meant to be that physical with an old woman, but this particular one just got on her goddamned nerves!

People began screaming and Ethan, along with several other customers hurried over to Ella. Surprisingly, the old bitch didn't have a scratch on her! But...

"Jesus!" a customer screamed. "Nana's hand is messed up! She can't cook! Arrest that woman there!"

Michonne took a deep breath.

"It was an accident. I didn't mean..."

"The hell you didn't, girl!" Ella hissed, standing up unassisted. "You come to this town and have the nerve to tell me that you let my son and grandson die? I want to press charges, Sheriff!"

Ethan said nothing for a short moment, then took out his cuffs. Michonne's eyes widened in surprise! But when she thought about it(which is what she should have done before pushing the old bitch), it did look bad. She offered no resistance as Ethan pulled her arms behind her back and cuffed her. The customers in the restaurant clapped! 'Nana' looked pretty damned smug herself.

* * *

Back in Alexandria, Pam looked Carl over and sent him on his way. As she was putting stuff back into her medical bag, she fielded sly questions from Jessie.

"So, Abraham and Michonne plan to live in Wayward Pines for good? They won't be coming back?"

Pam didn't answer that directly.

"I suppose you'll miss them both. I mean you wouldn't be asking me so many questions unless you were worried or something?" she asked Jessie.

Jessie took a deep breath.

"Alright. I'll admit things would be easier for Rick and I if she were no longer here."

"You know, Abraham seems quite enamored with Michonne. I'm a little surprised to come here and find this little love triangle going on." Pam noted. Jessie looked her up and down!

"There is no **LOVE TRIANGLE**! Michonne is just a little too attached to my husband and finds it hard to let go. She spent alot of time out in the elements with him."

"I see." Pam said. What she 'saw' was that Michonne would not be missed in this town by at least one person.

The conversation was interrupted by a limping Abraham, who was holding a cloth on his buttocks. Jessie hurried to help him and Pam opened her bag. He laid face down on a couch.

"I thought I heard something," Jessie said, peering at the would, "who shot you?"

"Rosita. Jessie, I need to talk to my cousin here-alone."

"Okay, does this mean he can't return to Wayward Pines to be with Michonne?" Jessie asked lightly. Neither Pam nor Abraham answered her, so she took that as her cue to leave. Once the front door closed, Abraham turned his head to look at Pam.

"I'm not a fool. You don't plan on returning with me, do you?"

Pam began working on his wound.

"You know how sensitive David is. He never forgot how you treated him when we were kids."

"How damn long ago was that? Pam, you've met Rick Grimes. He's married to Jessie but playing with Michonne's emotions. Michonne and I are just beginning something. I need to be with her in Wayward Pines." Abraham insisted.

"Is Michonne seeing Rick or something?"

"No. There has never been anything intimate between them. But if Rick hadn't met Jessie, there might have been. And Rick thinks he's fooling people but can't quite let Michonne go either! And that makes it hard on Michonne and me. She'll never forget about Rick if you don't take me back with you."

"I can't promise that, Abraham. David makes the final decisions. But...I doubt very much he'd want Rick in Wayward Pines. It took a long time to get the sheriff to cooperate. We don't need someone else there that marches to his own drum." Pam replied.

"So what? You're promising that you won't take either Rick or me back with you? You know I can just get a car and come through that tunnel again."

"I wouldn't advise that," Pam told him pointedly, "because whether or not you wake up from being gassed, is also at David's discretion. I suggest you plead your case to him and not me."

"Yes," David said, revealing his presence, "tell me, Cousin Abraham, why should I take you back to Wayward Pines with me? You're a bully. I don't even get the impression that anyone but that Rosita, would miss you all that much."

"I've got plenty of friends here, "Abraham said pointedly, "but that's not the point here. If you don't take me back to Wayward Pines, will you be sending Michonne back?"

"No." David said bluntly, "I have plans to pair her with Sheriff Burke. I've been doing some snooping around here. Michonne was close with Rick Grimes and almost a surrogate mother to his two children. She would make a fine step-mother to young Ben Burke and maybe give him a half brother or sister."

Abraham craned his head so that he was not looking at Pam.

"I'm fine. Leave me with Cousin David." he said in a low voice. Pam pursed her lips.

"I don't think that would be wise." Pam told him.

"No, no, Pam. I think it would be fine." David said, walking over and handing her a list.

"What's this?" Pam asked.

"A list of people here that I think would fit in in our town. Go and talk to them. See if they're interested in living in a **REAL** town." David said lightly. Pam nodded, glanced back at a deeply unhappy looking Abraham, before walking out of the house.

Abraham managed to stand. David lifted a brow.

"I knew this apocalypse would happen. And I decided that I wanted a new civilization filled with people that I liked."

"And could control?" Abraham asked roughly.

"I don't want you in Wayward Pines. I refuse to live in a new world with someone that made every family holiday miserable for me."

Abraham moved so that he was standing in front of David.

"You can't just forget about all that bullshit from when we were kids? I have something with Michonne that could last in Wayward Pines. It can't here."

"Because of Mr. Grimes?" David guessed.

"Yes. I admit it. He's a problem."

"I can see that. Well I can promise not to allow him into Wayward Pines either. But I have another husband in mind for Michonne. I'm sorry."

"You have another husband in mind for my woman?" Abraham asked, moving closer to David. David began to back up.

"You can't bully me anymore, Abraham. It's over. I control how society will be from now on. In the very safe and undead proof Wayward Pines. Now I'm sorry for you but..."

Abraham grabbed David by the throat and began squeezing! David began to flail about wildly, but in the end he was no match for his much bigger cousin's strength. Abraham let David's lifeless drop to the floor, shaking his head. He then left the house and walked over to the Sheriff's station. Rick and Darryl were already there.

"Pilcher is dead. We need to get Pam and the pilot to take us to Wayward Pines to get Michonne." Abraham told them. Rick and Darryl looked at one another, then at Abraham.

"What do you mean he's dead?" Darryl asked.

"Just like I said. I choked the shit out of him and now he's dead."

"Yeah," Rick said, folding his arms,. "but you didn't say you had killed him. May I ask why?"

"Because he needed killing! Because he's got some kind of slavery bullshit going on in that town of his! He planned on marrying of Michonne and making her produce kids! I wasn't having it!" Abraham huffed.

"Pilcher told you this?" Rick asked.

"You bet your ass he did! And he made it clear that he's marrying her off to the sheriff in the town! He is not Michonne's type!" Abraham snorted.

"Okay, Pilcher is dead, his sister doesn't know that's he's dead or we'd be hearing from her about now," Rick noted, "so we force her at gunpoint to take us to Wayward Pines."

"We pick up Michonne," Darryl agreed, "and maybe take some supplies."

"I don't know how easy that will be to do," Abraham admitted, "there are armed police there."

"But their leader is dead." Rick said. "Do you think your cousin Pam can take over where David left off?"

"I don't know or care!" Abraham snorted. "I just know that that place is not for any of us! Let's just get Michonne and..."

" **MURDER! MURDER!** " Jessie's voice was heard screaming from afar. Abraham rolled his eyes!

"Damn, Rick can you shut her up?"

Rick and Darryl ran out towards Deanna's house, where the body of David Pilcher lay. Abraham watched them hurry over to the residence, then pulled a gun out of a drawer. He hurriedly left the sheriff's station and surprised the helicopter pilot, who had been reading an old newspaper by the helicopter itself.

"Get moving. You're taking me back to Wayward Pines."

"I'm not leaving without Dr. Pilcher and..."

"You hear those screams? Pilcher is dead. Now we're going back to Wayward Pines. I'm leaving with someone from there. And only then will Pam be allowed to return with you. You got that?" Abraham asked, cocking the gun.

The pilot nodded and dropped the paper. He got inside, followed by Abraham. Soon, the sound of the helicopter taking off was clear to everyone in Alexandria. Rick ran the fastest, in an effort to stop Abraham, but to no avail. And as he watched it disappear into the sky, a horrible fear began to fill his head. One that told him that Abraham may not return with Michonne at all.

* * *

Ethan opened up the cell door and let Michonne out. Michonne walked past him wearing a surly expression on her face. The chatty secretary that had been sitting there before, had taken a lunch break.

"You want to tell me what that was all about earlier with Nana?" Ethan asked, motioning for her to sit down.

"I'll stand, thanks." Michonne told him.

"Okay, well I'm going to tell you what's going to happen: Megan Fisher is a real fan of ours."

Michonne raised a brow.

"A fan of ours? I don't follow..."

"David Pilcher puts people together. He thinks we should be together and Megan is willing to do anything to make sure that happens. Megan, who doesn't like soul food or Nana's restaurant, wants to reckon her-tonight."

Michonne shook her head slightly.

"I don't understand anything you're saying! Reckon? What is that?"

"That means that I slice Nana's throat open in front of the whole town. Megan doesn't like the idea that Nana upset you."

"I don't like it either but it doesn't call for anyone to be killed! As soon as I return to Alexandria..."

"Michonne, you're not leaving here. And if we don't want to end up where Nana probably will be tonight, then I think the best thing to do is to go along with what David wants."

"Which is for us to marry? You said you had a wife!"

Ethan now folded his arms.

"She's dead."

"Was her throat sliced open as well?" Michonne asked blithely.

"No. She had a hard time dealing with someone that I used to know. Someone that was living here as well. She tried to leave with our son and didn't quite grasp how dangerous it was on the outside. Ben, my son, was rescued but..." Ethan trailed off. Michonne said nothing for the longest time. So long that Ethan finally broke the silence.

"I know this is a shock..."

"No," Michonne interrupted, "it's not what you told me. It's how you sounded just now. How do you tell someone that your wife was killed by undead things because she...and I'm guessing here, that someone you had an affair with, was living here too. I mean you don't sound as if it hurts at all."

"Oh it hurts," Ethan told her, "but when it's the end of the world, there is no time to dwell on it. And I get the feeling that you weren't dwelling on your own tragedy until you saw Nana., were you?"

Meanwhile, Megan Fisher was about to enter the police station to insist to Ethan that Nana's reckoning take place at seven sharp this evening, when she looked up in the sky. The helicopter was back! That meant David was back too, thank God!


	10. Chapter 10

Abraham tried not to stare in awe, when the pilot flew into the opening, on the side of what looked to be some kind of mountain, then landed in a lot full of helicopters! Once things were silent, Abraham knocked the pilot out with the butt of his gun, then opened the door, calling out for help!

"Help! The pilot passed out! I'm lucky we didn't crash!"

Medical personnel came to get the man, and Abraham knew it would only be a matter of time before they could see that he had a blow to the back of the head. As he was taken away, Ethan Burke appeared. Abraham looked at him with new eyes. His cousin had planned on marrying Michonne off to this...this...

"Where is Dr. Pilcher and Pam?" Ethan asked, interrupting Abraham's morbid thoughts. "And I thought you were bringing back someone sick?"

Abraham slowly closed the door.

"Pilcher is dead. He said something that someone didn't like."

Ethan looked him up and down.

"What the hell do you mean he's dead? Where's Pam?"

"Still there. The people went crazy and kept her hostage."

"The people? You mean 'your people' that Michonne and you have been living with all of this time? They just up and killed Dr. Pilcher for no reason? You couldn't protect your cousin?"

"Hey!" Abraham snapped. "They were on edge about the Governor! And Pam outright admitted that he had been her husband. I thought things would be fine. I left them to go and pack. I go back to see to them and shooting started. Hell, I took one in the ass, see?"

Ethan eyed the wound that Abraham insisted on showing him. It looked as if it had been seen to.

"So walk me through this whole thing. Because now we have to go an invade your old homestead, just to get Pam back."

"Invade?" Abraham asked uneasily. "There's no call for that. Cousin David was just a mistake. A misunderstanding."

Ethan nodded and Abraham was surrounded by guards.

"You can walk me through the misunderstanding, that took the only two people that know how to run this place worth a damn." Ethan told him. He watched as Abraham was taken away and shook his head. How the hell did he tell **ANYONE** the news that David Pilcher was dead?

Then again, he didn't know Abraham worth a damn. He would get a team together and see proof of Pilcher's death...

A security worker ran up to him!

"Sheriff Burke! Pam Pilcher is calling on her emergency communication watch. She wants to talk to you."

Ethan nodded and hurried after the worker, until he reached a room with a large screen. Pam's face filled it. She looked like she was behind bars.

"What's happening?" Ethan asked.

"David is dead. My cousin killed him from what I can tell. The others locked me up for safe keeping. Or so they said."

Damn! Ethan thought. But at least Pam was alive. She was as good as Pilcher's right hand person.

"I've got a tactical team ready to come and get you and imprison the others."

"No. Abraham did this and he should be the only one to pay. I think he freaked when David revealed his plans for Michonne and you. Did he make it back?"

"Yes and he's locked up now."

"Let him out. Let him think he's going to have a happy life with Michonne. I don't want anything done until I get back. Then, Abraham Ford will be reckoned. That is the only way to take care of this."

Ethan saw that a few people had been listening. He looked back at the screen.

"Okay. Well you still have to be rescued."

"No. People here think Michonne needs to be rescued. I'm going to bring them here by ground vehicle. There are some people here that I think would stay." Pam said.

"Alright. I'll lay low on Abraham until his reckoning." Ethan said. Pam cut off communications. He turned to the few employees that heard the conversation.

"As you can tell, Pam would like this kept quiet. Until Dr. Pilcher's murderer is brought to justice. No one can know he is dead, got that?"

The employees nodded, but many were already shedding tears.

* * *

Megan unlocked Michonne's cell and let her out. Michonne slowly walked out while Megan sat on the corner of the secretary's desk.

"I am sorry you are in a town with that awful woman." Megan sniffed.

"Not a fan of Nana's food, hey?" Michonne asked, almost politely. She honestly didn't want to think about Mike's mother!

"She takes business away from perfectly nice restaurants around here, where you can eat healthier. And I have to say, I don't know what Ethan was thinking, arresting you like that."

Michonne didn't answer that. Because she didn't have time to. Suddenly the door flew open and Abraham was brought in by guards!

"Abraham? What's going on? What's happened?" Michonne asked, confused at Abraham's predicament. How had things in Alexandria went so wrong, that Abraham was apparently now a prisoner?

"Carl's fine, that's all you need to know." Abraham said in cool tone. He was shoved into a cell and the door was promptly closed and locked. Megan walked over to one of the guards.

"What's happened? Did Dr. Pilcher or Pam order this?" she asked.

"The prisoner didn't come back with either of them, that's why he's in there. Sheriff Burke heard from them. They ordered his imprisonment." the guard replied.

"Why?" Megan asked.

"No clue. And I'm not quite buying the story. The prisoner came back with just the pilot, who he claimed fell unconscious before landing."

Megan folded her arms.

"So David and Pam sent a prisoner back with no other guard than the helicopter pilot? Was he cuffed?"

"No. Sheriff Burke is going to give us the details but something is off here." the guard replied, his focus now on Michonne. Megan noted this and covered.

"Dr. Pilcher left specific instructions to leave her in my care. He and Pam have plans on integrating her into Wayward Pines."

"I heard she broke Nana's hand," the guard sniffed, "if she can't cook..."

The guard almost teared up! Nana's soul food was mouth watering. The idea of never being able to eat anything from her restaurant again, or maybe it not tasting right because of her injury, incensed him!

"I know how you feel about Nana's food, but what Dr. Pilcher wants is most important. He'll probably want Nana reckoned."

" **NO**!" the guard cried out. The other guards looked at him, as did Michonne. What was that guy's problem?

Megan stood directly in front of him.

"Calm yourself and take your men out of here. The prisoner is locked up and I'm sure Sheriff Burke will tell us what's going on." she ordered him.

Ethan walked in just then and walked up to the men.

"Dr. Pilcher stayed behind to talk more people into coming here. Pam is tending to some medical needs. The prisoner left without their okay and forced the pilot to bring him back here. He then knocked knocked him out after he landed."

Michonne heard that! She walked up to all of them.

"Why would Abraham do that? It makes no sense!"

"Pam told me that Abraham learned what David's plans were for you and freaked." Ethan said meaningfully. Everyone was staring at her. Michonne cleared her throat.

"I need to see Abraham." she said.

"I know. I need to question him as well." Ethan said and turned to the men.

"You need to get back to your posts. I'll tell you when Dr. Pilcher and Pam are expected." Ethan told them. The men nodded and slowly left the station. That only left...

"Did Dr. Pilcher say how many new people would be coming here?" Megan asked. Something about this story was still off.

"No. And I think you need to get back to the school." Ethan said firmly.

"Fine. But what about Nana's reckoning for upsetting Michonne?"

Ethan moved so that he was barely whispering.

"There will be a reckoning but it won't be Nana. Just go back to the school."

Megan's eyes widened and for some reason, she felt a sense of deep unease. Ethan dragged his feet when it came to reckoning the unruly. So if HE said there was going to be one, then it had to be serious!

Megan smiled wanly and looked at Michonne.

"I plan on having Ethan and you over really soon. Take care!" Megan said in a light and airy tone, before leaving. Once the door closed, Ethan turned to Michonne.

"Your boyfriend killed Dr. Pilcher. Pam is being imprisoned by your friends. She managed to communicate with me unbeknownst to them. I am helping Abraham by not telling this community that David Pilcher is dead, but I'm just putting off the inevitable. Abraham will be killed when this comes out."

Michonne shook her head, then faced Ethan.

"If Abraham killed Dr. Pilcher then had to have a good reason. He is not a cold blooded murderer. I have to talk to him."

Ethan nodded and he moved past Michonne to unlock Abraham's cell door. Abraham was standing in the middle of the room.

"Sit down." Ethan told him.

"I'd rather not. I was shot." Abraham said.

"Shot?!" Michonne snapped, looking around him.

"Yeah," Abraham began lying, "by my damned cousin. I caught him trying to force himself on poor Deanna."

Michonne's mouth dropped open as she looked at his ass wound. Ethan looked skeptical as hell.

"What?" he asked.

"You heard me, Sheriff! I'm talking about outright rape!"

"Dr. Pilcher?"

"Yeah!"

"I have never seen him express any interest in a woman, much less behave like that." Ethan said, eyeing Abraham. Michonne looked at Ethan.

"Why would he lie about something like that?" Michonne challenged Ethan. Abraham continued lying.

"He knew her from before. Said something about how Deanna hadn't believed him when he came before her congressional committee. I'm telling you, Michonne, Deanna looked uneasy at just the sight of him."

"And you walked in on David trying to force himself on this congress woman that you live with?" Ethan asked, still disbelieving.

"Let me tell you: it happened in Deanna's house! I went over there to ask my cousin about all this nonsense he had planned between Michonne and you. And by the way, I'm not having that for two seconds! Anyway, next thing I know, I walk in and he's got Deanna's skirt off and he's pinning her onto the couch!"

Michonne frowned. She didn't think she'd ever seen Deanna wearing a skirt. But then again, it was possible the woman owned one.

"Then what?" Ethan asked.

"You're a goddamned perv, you know that?" Abraham snapped. "You think it's easy admitting to killing kin?"

"Oh cut the crap, Abraham! If you saw Pilcher on top of some woman on a couch, why the hell didn't you just pull him off of her? You outweighed David by like a million pounds!" Ethan scoffed. He didn't want to hear anymore of this shit! Besides Pam told him what happened!

Abraham walked up to Ethan.

"He had already forced himself inside of her! And when I told him to get the hell off, he just started humping on her faster! I just took out my gun and blew him away."

"Was Deanna hurt?" Michonne asked.

"No, thank the good lord."

"Yeah, I thought you said David shot you?" Ethan asked.

"No I said my damned cousin did! My cousin Pam came in and shot me, after she saw me shoot Cousin David! Rick and Darryl came in and dragged Pam off. Jessie helped me with my wound."

Michonne eyed it. It still looked like it could use some more work. But it would do for now. She looked at Ethan.

"Clearly you don't believe Abraham." she said coolly.

"I heard from Pam. She had been restrained and she's telling a different story. One that doesn't include rape."

"Hey!" Abraham snapped. "What the hell do you expect her to say? That my brother was trying to force ass on some poor woman and he got killed for it? Remember, Cousin Pam was married to the Governor, remember?"

Michonne's mouth hardened.

"I haven't forgotten it. And by the way, Pam's 'husband' tried to rape one of our people. I believe Abraham."

Ethan said nothing. The truth was, the story itself was not provable at this time. The rapist and victim were not here. But his sense told him that despite David Pilcher's many flaws, rape was not his style.

"Why don't you head back to the house David gave to you. Both of you. I'll check this story out with Pam."

"She won't admit it." Abraham snorted.

"Nevertheless, I'll pass it by her anyway." Ethan said thinly. Abraham nodded and he looked the sheriff directly in the eye, as he slid a muscular arm around Michonne's waist and walked out with her. Ethan sighed.

No, he didn't believe a word of it. But Michonne did. He would let Pam know what was being said and see if she still wanted to keep Abraham alive after hearing it.

 **ALEXANDRIA-**

Pam hid the fact that she could talk into her watch, as Rick Grimes walked into the jail and closed the door behind him.

"Let's talk." he said simply, walking up to her cell.

"About?"

"What you want done with your brother's body? And what will happen if you don't return to Wayward Pines? I suppose there are instructions for your security to raid this place?" Rick asked.

"Why don't we talk about Michonne and your unresolved feelings for her?"

Rick turned and leaned against the desk that would be Michonne's.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything?"

"But you're admitting that you do have feelings for her? Your wife seems to think so. And what about that woman that shot my cousin in the ass? She seemed to think Michonne was a threat to her relationship with my cousin. I don't think that it would be safe for Michonne to come back here. Maybe that's why Abraham escaped with my helicopter pilot?" Pam asked in jibing tone.

"Who said he escaped?" Rick challenged her.

"Oh, God, please! Look, you're not going to win this one. When I don't come back you all will be killed. All we have to do is bomb this place from the air and if that doesn't kill you all then it will break open your stronghold here. Or even better...we have a different breed of undead swarming near Wayward Pines."

Rick's face turned serious.

"What are you talking about?"

"Let' s say that our undead can climb. You won't stand a chance if a few of them are suddenly 'dumped' here. You have nothing to work with here."

"If I have nothing then why do you want to know about Michonne and me?" Rick asked knowingly.

Pam said nothing for a moment, then she spoke.

"My brother always dreaded seeing Abraham. He was a relentless bully when we were kids. David never got over it and he had a right to decide who could be, and couldn't be in this town that he had spent so much time and care to build. Abraham is jealous of you. To the point where he was panicked at the thought of our taking you to Wayward Pines. David wanted Michonne to be paired with our sheriff and you could tell that the idea of Michonne being paired with anyone but him, freaked Abraham out."

"So Abraham didn't lie about that? You all do force people to marry up with people they don't know?" Rick asked in an accusing tone.

"I plan to make sure David's plan is followed. Or at least that was my intention. But Abraham must pay for what he did. I won't tell the people of Wayward Pines that David is dead and that Abraham killed him. Because the moment that gets out, Abraham and probably Michonne, are as good as dead."

"What do you want?" Rick asked.

"I want you to return to Wayward Pines with me. And I don't want you to be shy about how you feel about Michonne. You can take your kids but not your wife. That would be a start, to avenging David's death."

Rick said nothing at first.

Then he answered.

"So I go to Wayward Pines and live happily ever after with Michonne? And what happens when you decide that that's not punishment enough?"

"Then Abraham, alone, will die for David's murder. What do you say? Do we have a deal?"

"I go to Wayward Pines and bring Michonne back here. You keep Abraham and do whatever needs doing. I don't bring my children."

"Because?" Pam challenged.

"Because something about this town seems less safe than here!" Rick snapped. "And I am married to someone else. Michonne would never go for it."

"Are you stupid?" Pam asked with contempt. "You don't tell Michonne you're there to be in love with her! This is about making Abraham's life unbearable. If he doesn't believe he's losing Michonne then this isn't going to work."

"I won't do it." Rick told her.

"Then you all will die here. I'd think about it some more and talk it over with Jessie." Pam said blithely. Rick squared his jaw, turned and left . Pam grinned at the closed door. _Oh yes, Rick Grimes, you will do it!_


	11. Chapter 11

**ALEXANDRIA** \- Rick Grimes left Pam Pilcher and climbed into the watch tower to be alone. He had a lot to think about.

He found Morgan there, keeping a look out for walkers. Rick thought about leaving his friend to it, since he was more than up to the task alone. But something made him change his mind. Maybe talking to someone who didn't seem to have an opinion on his wife or marriage, would help him sort things out.

"Any news on Abraham or Michonne?" Morgan asked. He still kept one eye on the area beyond the gate.

"No. We can still assume that Abraham made his way back to Wayward Pines. How the hell he explained not having the doctor or Pam with him, beats me." Rick answered. Morgan now gave Rick more of his attention.

"What did Dr. Pilcher's sister have to say?" he asked.

Rick's jaw tightened, but he decided to reveal all.

"She's more concerned on getting revenge on Abraham for her brother's death. And she wants my help with that."

Morgan looked confused.

"She wants you to what? Help her kill Abraham?"

"No," Rick said, walking over to the window to look out as well, "nothing that simple. She wants us to return to Wayward Pines together. I am then to take Michonne away from Abraham."

Morgan said nothing for a long moment. Rick could tell that he didn't need to elaborate. But what his friend said next, did surprise him.

"You need to face your feelings, Rick. Pam obviously heard or saw something, that made her believe what everyone else here does: that you feel something for Michonne and married Jessie in haste. Maybe doing what Pam wants will help you deal with that."

"How will tricking Michonne into thinking that we can be together, when I'm married to someone else, 'help things', Morgan? Answer me on that? Because once I tell Jessie about this, she'll be pissed off. And when it comes out what I've done in Wayward Pines, Michonne will be pissed off."

Morgan sighed.

"You're forgetting some things. One, what makes you think it will be easy for you to pry Michonne away from Abraham, if they're even really together at all? She has spent a lot of time with him since they work together. Maybe she has feelings for him? And secondly, you're blind if you don't think Jessie doesn't know that there is still something between Michonne and yourself."

Rick now eyed Morgan.

"You know this, how?"

"From the impolite way she speaks to Michonne," Morgan lied, "and everyone can see it. There was no reason not to let her in to see Carl when he was ailing."

"What do you suggest I do?" Rick asked, feeling annoyed and pressured.

"Stop trying to have things both ways, Rick. Do you really think Abraham will hurt Michonne?

"Morgan, neither one of them belongs in some town where people are forced to marry up at someone else's whim!"

"Okay but the person doing the forcing is dead now, isn't he?" Morgan argued.

"His sister is still alive and damnit, this is Abraham's family and **HIS** mess! I don't think Michonne should be dragged into this! And that's what's happened here."

Morgan nodded.

"It sounds like you've made up your mind then." he said knowingly, just as Sasha climbed up into the watchtower.

"Hey guys. I was wondering if either of you had seen Rosita? I can't find her anywhere and I think someone needs to be concerned about how she's doing." Sasha said firmly.

Rick sighed. No, no one had been thinking of Rosita and they should have been. This whole thing was just as awful for her as it had been for anyone else. Abraham had as much as run off with Michonne to another town!

"No, I haven't seen her. I'll help you look." Rick told her.

* * *

Noah was sitting at Michonne's desk at the sheriff's station, reading an old magazine from two years ago. Abraham's cousin, her name was Pam he had been told, was yapping, bothering his quiet reading...

"So you know," Pam was going on, "I really think you'd like Wayward Pines. I can see you maybe selling real estate."

Noah stopped reading and eyed her.

"People have jobs there?"

"Well the point is to get back into civilization. So everyone is employed."

Noah looked back at his magazine. Pam raised a brow.

"So you have something against employment?" she asked.

"Shut up, bitch," Noah said quietly, while still reading, "I have a problem with what you tried to pull on my boy, Abraham. The only reason he left here is because you were trying to sell Michonne into slavery."

"Oh my God!" Pam snapped. "Where the hell did you hear that?"

"Someone overheard Abraham telling Rick that, and that someone told a couple of people I know, and one of them finally told me. So I just BET, you have a real estate job for me. More like a plantation job! So just keep quiet in there."

"My cousin, besides being annoying and a no count, is a liar! Or people here don't know how to repeat gossip properly! Michonne is not a slave! And she doesn't need rescuing."

Noah looked up again.

"Shut the hell up!" he snapped again. He didn't believe her. And Abraham wouldn't have to kill his own damned cousin, if it hadn't been serious. Glenn walked in at that moment and gave Pam a weary look. He then focused on Noah.

"I can take over."

"Good." Noah replied. "I'll leave the magazines. There's a good article in that one about a whole town that didn't use soap to bathe."

"Errr. what did they use?" Glenn asked, now picking up the magazine.

"Salt. I won't spoil it for you, but it didn't work out too well." Noah said, smiling. Glenn shook his head as Noah walked out and closed the door. He then faced Pam.

"I don't want to hear anything from you, okay?" Glenn asked tiredly, before sitting down and looking through the magazine selection.

"Fine. I was just trying to set your friend straight about Wayward Pines. He seems to be under the delusion that it's a slave plantation."

Glenn looked at her.

"No. I don't think that. But I think your cousin, or you, set all of this in motion. Not intentionally. Abraham would never kill just to kill. He believed Michonne was in danger."

"Well she's not. And Rick has agreed to come with me to see her."

"Right. Well as far as I know, lady, Rick isn't going anywhere. Besides he's married."

"Not very happily from what I can tell," Pam replied, "and see, I made a deal with Rick to bring Michonne back here. I think he'll agree to it. I also think he'll like what Wayward Pines has to offer."

Glenn didn't like the coolness of her tone. Or the smugness. He got up and walked out in search of Rick. As long as the woman was behind bars, she wouldn't necessarily need watching. Glenn wanted to hear if what Pam was saying was true. Because if he felt his going to Wayward Pines, would ensure Michonne's safety, then maybe Rick needed to find out about Morgan and Jessie, after all.

Meanwhile, Carol was trying to stop Rosita from taking one of the vehicles!

"You don't even know where this town is!" Carol said, more out of exasperation that worry. She had no doubt Rosita could handle herself. But chasing after a man that didn't want you, was never a good way to go, back when civilization was up in running. During an apocalypse it could be even more disastrous.

Rosita threw some supplies into an old station wagon, then closed that back door. She walked over to Carol.

"This is something I need to do. Tell Tara I'm sorry. I know she depends on me to help her while she's recovering."

"We'll all help Tara. I'm trying to help you now. If you won't stay here then at least take someone with you!"

Rick walked up.

"I'll go with you. Let me just talk to my wife. Then you, Pam Pilcher and myself are going to go to Wayward Pines. We'll find out what the hell is going on there with Michonne and Abraham once and for all."

Rosita looked from Rick to Carol, but nodded. If Rick was going and bringing that woman from there, then there was a chance of finding the place without getting lost. Carol grabbed Rick's arm and pulled him away!

"What are you doing?"

"It's simple. Pam wants me to go back with her and take Michonne from Abraham. I think she's planning on killing him."

"Okay so how do you plan to outwit her and return with Michonne and Abraham?" Carol countered.

"I'm not planning on bringing Abraham back here, Carol. He started all of this. I had a plan to get rid of the Governor. He should have never did what he did, and involved Michonne in that scheme. Now one of theirs is dead and they want revenge. We can't help him."

Carol stared at Rick for a long moment, before answering.

"So Abraham's cousin has agreed to let you leave with Michonne, as long as you leave Abraham there to die?"

"No," Rick said quietly, "she wants me to seduce Michonne and make Abraham feel bad, I guess. Then he'll be killed."

"And you plan to tell Jessie this? Because she'd prefer that Michonne never come back here. You do realize that, don't you?"

"Carol..."

"Shut up, Rick! You're going along with this because you want things both ways. This is a chance for you be with Michonne and then after you stomp all over her heart, you can come back here to Jessie. Oh and by the way, don't think that 'seducing' Michonne will be easy. The last time I talked with her, she seemed to have some feelings for Abraham."

Rick would never believe that, but he didn't comment.

"And," Carol continued, "what about Rosita? Is she supposed to die too?"

"Rosita won't want to stay there and be killed. I walked in on them before she shot him. She is very aware of Abraham's thing for Michonne."

"She doesn't need to go, Rick."

"That's not up to me."

"Well, see if Pam Pilcher agrees. And see what your wife says about this deal you've made." Carol said, walking off. Everyone around here was losing their damned minds! They were all more sane before they came to Alexandria.

* * *

Abraham was naked and lying on his stomach on the bed, as Michonne saw to his ass wound.

" **OWWW**!" he moaned as Michonne put some antiseptic on it. At least the bullet had been removed. But how? Or more importantly, when? In between the time Abraham pulled his cousin off of Deanna(Michonne wasn't sure she believed that) and the aftermath, when had Abraham had time to be seen to? Jessie had some medical training but somehow, Michonne didn't think she was good enough to remove a bullet. If she was, then Deanna wouldn't be so worries about their lack of medical help.

"Sorry." Michonne said, sitting down on the bed as well. "Tell me again about how this all went down."

Abraham craned his neck to look at her.

"Why?"

"Ethan had a hard time buying it."

"So? Who gives a shit what he thinks?"

"He's a trained professional..." Michonne began but Abraham cut her off.

"Why don't you answer **MY** questions? Like if this house is supposed to be for you, why were you at the police station with Ethan Burke?"

"I wasn't with **HIM**. I was arrested."

"Jesus! For what?" Abraham asked, not liking the sound of it.

"Yeah well you weren't the only one that saw someone you knew from before, here. An ex boyfriend's mother runs a restaurant. I had to beat her ass on the sidewalk and Ethan arrested me."

Abraham lifted a bushy brow. If Ethan arrested Michonne, then he probably had zero interest in her. That mollified him a bit.

Michonne eyed him.

"I see the idea of my being in a jail cell doesn't upset you?"

"It's not that. It's just that people are trying to force you two together. I guess if he could put you in jail, he can't be interested, right?"

Michonne shrugged.

"I suppose. Now, why don't we go back to how this wound of yours really happened?"

"I told you!"

Michonne stood up.

"Abraham, I get a good sense of people after meeting them. David Pilcher may have been a bit obsessive, among other things, but I just see him doing what you said he did. And I can't see Jessie knowing enough to tend to a wound like this. But Pam would have. Look, there are cameras around, so we'll let it go. But before we go back to Alexandria..."

Abraham stood up.

"I don't want to go back to Alexandria, Michonne. Look at this place! We haven't had to fend off anything in like the last hour! And it's peaceful and..."

Michonne reached up to touch his face.

"There is a lot I have to tell you. This place is not what it seems. Your cousin did some things that could put people in danger. People beyond these walls. We have to go back and make sure we're ready in case things get out of control."

"Even if David did do something, he had it under control. Pam will know what to do if things get out of hand."

"And yet she's not here, is she? And I'm not satisfied that anyone else but those two, know how to really run this town." Michonne said firmly, letting her hands slip from his face.

Abraham's hands dropped to cup the indention of her waist.

"Let's forget about all of this right now. We're here, we're alive. Nothing else matters."

Michonne slowly removed his hands.

"You're not telling me something. Which means you're lying to me. I just think we're rushing things now. I know you don't want to hear that. I just can't deal with us until we get out of here. And I need for you to see **WHY** we need to leave. So you rest, I'll fix some dinner and we'll deal with what's in front of us, okay?"

Abraham didn't say a word. But he looked very unhappy. So unhappy that Michonne felt as if she had to re-open the topic!

"What? Come on, Abraham! You've been shot in the ass and your story is half assed! I need trust. Most people do."

"This is about your not wanting to be with me. Because I had a bullet pulled out of my ass! I know it isn't very attractive or desirable, but honey, we can just turn off the lights..."

Meanwhile, Ethan was watching the whole conversation on a screen in his office. He had made sure that **HE** was the only one allowed to watch it. He shook his head.

Abraham Ford was...well...without game. Or that's the way he saw it. He had been shot in the ass and then was pawing at Michonne like some kind of love struck teenager. Maybe she didn't see it that way but Ethan did. And Michonne could clearly see that something else had taken place, even though she pretended to believe Abraham back at the station.

He found himself wondering about her reluctance to be with him. Ethan could tell they had some sort of relationship but it seemed as if she wasn't as in to it as Abraham was. Why? Was there someone else in the picture?

He turned off the monitor. He wouldn't make a move until he heard from Pam.

Meanwhile, back at the house, Abraham decided to just tell the truth. Fuck it!

"Alright, he wasn't trying to rape Deanna! Okay? Happy?"

"No! I'm not happy that you killed your own cousin! You don't just go around killing people for no reason! Give me a reason why you murdered your cousin and then lied about it! I mean I get why you can't tell people here the truth! But what happened back in Alexandria that made you do this?" Michonne asked, her arms folded.

"You. David wanted to marry you off to that damned Sheriff and leave me behind! I wasn't having it! Not for one minute! And I'm still not!" he huffed.

Michonne unfolded her arms and threw herself into Abraham's arms! He held her tightly against his chest, and Michonne felt his stiff organ prodding her thighs. His mouth closed over hers, drawing breath from her while her hands roamed over him hungrily.

Abraham reached down and outright ripped her jeans off of her, all while keeping his mouth locked on hers. Her underwear soon followed and before Michonne knew what was happening, she felt herself being lifted and and firmly impaled onto his bulbous length.

She only had seconds to cry out, before Abraham began a primal rhythm, his hips pumping lustily up and down while she bobbed steadily and briskly.

It was probably best that Ethan had turned off the monitor before he could see the encounter. Unfortunately, he had been wrong about who had access. Megan Fisher was standing over two security workers, who were watching the whole thing.

And while she could tell, they were focused on the sexual act, Megan could not get the knowledge out of her head, that this coarse looking, red headed **BEAST** had admitted to murdering David Pilcher.

The creator.

 **EVERYONE** needed to know about this! And Abraham Ford needed to be reckoned-tonight!


	12. Chapter 12

**ALEXANDRIA-**

"We need to talk." Rick said to Jessie quietly. They were in their home and Jessie had just put Judith down for a nap. Carl, who had been grounded, was nowhere in the house! And Rick just didn't have the time to deal with him right now.

"Yes, we do," Jessie said, "Deanna thinks we need to have a community meeting about what happened to David Pilcher. Abraham can't come back here. At least that's what I plan to say."

"He won't be coming back. And I won't be at the meeting." Rick responded.

"What are you talking about?" Jessie asked.

"Pam Pilcher offered me a deal. She wants me to come between Michonne and Abraham and then bring her back home. Abraham will probably be killed for what he has done." Rick paraphrased. He decided not to say anything about what he specifically had to do, to drive Abraham nuts!

But Jessie was anything but stupid.

"What? Go back a step. Or two. How are you supposed to 'come between them'?"

"Jessie, all I have to do is be in the same room with Michonne. He is that threatened by her. Much like you are."

"And I don't have any reason to be? Michonne left here with Abraham of her own free will, remember?"

"Honey..."

" **NO**!" Jessie suddenly yelled. "I told you not to get involved with whatever the hell your old crowd wanted to do to that Governor man! But you just had to get into it! Now Michonne and Abraham took him someplace, killed him and then got themselves captured somewhere! Let them get out of this themselves! Rick, your place is here!"

"As is Michonne's. I can't leave her in that town. And Abraham is the one that started all of this! **HE** was the one that took the Governor out of here!"

"And Michonne was forced to go along?" Jessie asked sarcastically.

"She went to make sure that whatever was done, would be done right this time." Rick said firmly. "We couldn't have him back here."

"Why are you even talking to me about this? You've obviously made up your mind. Go, Rick. Go to Michonne. Leave Abraham to die, so that you can finally have her all to yourself. But do not think of coming back to this house when you return."

Rick reached out to touch her.

"Why are you so threatened by Michonne? Why can't I get you to understand that I can't just leave her to suffer someplace!"

"She's not suffering, Rick. And she has someone to look out for her. Don't get drawn into whatever game this Pam woman is playing!"

"Honey, I'm going to have enough problems around here, returning **WITHOUT** Abraham. I need to know that you'll be here for me. Promise me that." Rick asked in a tone that didn't sound as if he was actually asking.

Jessie pulled away and shook her head.

"No. But if you don't come back, I will raise Judith and Carl like they're my own. Sam loves them." Jessie said simply.

Rick gave her one last hard look, before walking out of the room and heading upstairs. He was going to kiss Judith goodbye before he left.

* * *

 **WAYWARD PINES-**

Sheriff Burke's secretary, Arlene Moran, looked up as Megan Fisher stormed into the station looking pissed off. It was Arlene's opinion that Megan always looked one of two ways-eerily happy or pissed off!

"Mrs. Fisher? What brings you by?" Arlene asked in a cordial tone.

"Is he in?" Megan asked, trying to peer back into Ethan's office. Ethan had actually finished up in the men's room. He felt his jaw harden when he saw who was waiting for him.

"Megan? What brings you by?"

"Something I don't think you'd want repeated." Megan said coolly. Ethan suspected that Megan had gotten wind of Dr. Pilcher's fate. He motioned for her to go to his office. Megan stomped past Arlene's desk and did just that. Arlene stared after her with morbid curiosity, but she did not dare ask Ethan about it.

Ethan looked at her.

"Don't you dare listen in on that intercom." he told her, before walking into his office and closing the door. Arlene slyly turned it on anyway...

Meanwhile, Megan didn't even bother to sit down.

"I was at headquarters when Michonne and that God awful man that is supposedly related to David and Pam, were talking."

Ethan shook his head and collapsed into his chair.

"You mean when security was watching them, right?"

"What does it matter? David is dead and this Abraham killed him! Pam is a prisoner back at this place Michonne and him come from, right? That's why she isn't here?"

Ethan now stood up.

"I've heard from Pam. That's what neither Abraham nor Michonne realize. She left very specific instructions as to how Abraham was to be dealt with. And right now, she wants her cousin to think that he's gotten away with what he did, so that when his time comes, he'll never see it coming."

Megan slowly smiled.

"So Pam plans to continue with Dr. Pilcher's work? His plans?"

"It sounds like it."

"And that means that Pam plans on following her brother's wishes to the letter? Meaning you are still to be married to Michonne?" Megan asked, her eyes glued on his.

"I don't know. She didn't go into that. But she doesn't need rescuing, Megan. She has her own plans to bring Abraham Ford down. And I suspect when she returns she won't be alone."

"What do you mean?"

"Honestly? I think Pam's cousin made a few enemies in his old stronghold. She's planning on bringing some of them here as well." Ethan told her.

"That makes sense. I suppose. Okay, well if this is being handled, then I don't think it will hurt for this 'Abraham' to realize that Michonne belongs to you now."

"Megan, did you hear what I said? Pam wants Abraham to think that all is hunky dory in the world. That means he has to think that Michonne is all his."

"How can you stand that? Did you see what happened between them? I had to practically throw water on the security staff just to pry their eyes off of the screen!"

Ethan folded his arms.

"I might have turned off before I was forced to see that. To be honest, I can tell that the relationship is one sided."

"Yeah," Megan sniffed, "and I felt as if he practically forced himself on Michonne! I mean she just didn't have any choice but to give in."

Ethan rolled his tongue around in his mouth. He had been disgusted with how eager Abraham had been himself.

"That's how it looked?"

"It did to me." Megan sniffed again.

* * *

Michonne opened her eyes and for a moment, she had to take a few beats to ascertain where she was.

It took but a few seconds for her to realize that she was in a temporarily safe community, in a quiet, two story house.

And she was in bed with Abraham Ford.

Abraham was lying on his stomach, asleep. Michonne glanced over at him, then eased out of bed, naked and walked over to the windows, which were covered by drapes. She slowly let sunlight in, not caring if someone could see her standing there.

The sun awoke Abraham, who rolled over and sat up. But Michonne didn't notice. She saw Ethan's car drive up and park in the drive. She quickly closed the curtains and turned back to Abraham, who was taking the sight of her in. He patted the bed but Michonne shook her head quickly, causing her braids to whip around!

"Ethan is about to ring the doorbell and I need to find something to put on!" Michonne grumbled, running over to the closet. Sure enough, there was a pale, blue silk robe, about her size hanging up. She quickly put it on.

 **THAT** pissed off Abraham! And the idea that it needed to be done because of that fuck, Ethan Burke!

"Let's just not answer the door, Michonne!" Abraham grumbled.

"They own the houses! He'll just come right in. Just stay here and get some rest. I'll deal with him." Michonne promised and hurried from the room. She ran down the hallway and ran down the stairs...

She stopped midway. Ethan had not bothered to ring the doorbell. He had just walked in! Just as Michonne suspected he would. She tightened the belt on her robe and walked down the steps the rest of the way.

"Ethan. What brings you by?"

Ethan forced himself not to look at her attire.

"We need to talk about what's happened."

Michonne licked her lips before speaking.

"I know that you have to figure out a way to tell everyone here about David Pilcher. And I know that they're not going to believe the rape story."

"Do you? Because you seemed to earlier?" Ethan challenged her.

Michonne folded her arms.

"How much of our conversation did you watch?"

"I heard all of it. I like you, Michonne so I'm just going to give you a heads up that I shouldn't. Pam got in touch with me. Prisoner or not, she's got plans to come back here and make Abraham pay. I'd find a way to make sure that she knows that you're not on his side."

Michonne felt her heart sink but she kept a poker face in front of Ethan. Abraham was not going to be allowed to live here in peace because he would not be allowed to **LIVE**!

"Okay, I understand the problem. But there has to be another solution than what Pam is thinking."

"You know, I get the feeling that death isn't quite what she has in mind. At least not right away. Pam wasn't clear but I get the feeling that she's bringing some kind of 'emotional back up'. I wondered if you could shed some light on it?"

"Why would you think that if Pam wasn't clear?"

"Because," Ethan said, moving closer to her, "she wants Abraham to think he is happy with you. She did admit to wanting to kill him but if that was all there was to it, I would've been told to lock him up so he could await execution. Something else is going on here."

Michonne said nothing for a long moment.

Then she said something that surprised Ethan.

"Do you think that Pam would let Abraham return to Alexandria, if I agreed to stay here and be your wife?"

Before Ethan could answer, Abraham slowly walked down the stairs-butt naked! Michonne coughed but Ethan refused to look away.

"Abraham," Michonne said in a sing song voice, "you might find a robe in the closet someplace."

"I might," Abraham answered in a snarky manner, "but I'm not looking for one. After all, shouldn't a man be able to walk around naked in his own home? What do you think, Sheriff Burke?"

"I think a **MAN** should, yes." Ethan said coldly.

"Meaning?" Abraham asked just as coldly.

"Meaning that you know there are cameras all over this town. I was informed by security that it looked like you were getting a bit rough with Michonne. Sexually."

Michonne's mouth dropped open!

"Who thought that?" she asked, shocked.

"Yeah," Abraham almost snarled, "who's been spreading that kind of trash? That's why you're here?"

"I'm here about that and to tell you that Pam got in contact with me. She's planning on returning. So the two of you should enjoy what little time left you have together." Ethan told them, but his eyes were on Abraham. He then tore his gaze from him and looked at Michonne.

"A word? In private?" he asked her.

"Why?" Abraham asked.

"Because you're not her damned shadow! Can I talk to Michonne alone?"

"You have nothing to say to her, that I can't hear!" Abraham grumbled. Michonne turned from Ethan and walked the short distance to Abraham. She touched his cheek.

"It's going to be alright, okay? I'll tell you what we said. Now how about you go into the kitchen and whip me up something to eat?" she asked teasingly.

"I can't cook much." he said, his voice still brimming with suspicion.

"I'll help, okay? Just give us a moment."

Abraham nodded and Michonne gave him a quick kiss, before watching him go into the kitchen. She then turned to Ethan.

"Okay. What?"

"You're going to eat food he prepared naked?" Ethan questioned.

"He can't really cook. And when he tries he pours beer into everything. Now what did you want to talk about?"

"What you said before he came down here-yes, I think Pam would be open to it. And so would I." Ethan said, much to Michonne's surprise. He gave her one lingering glance before walking over to the door and exiting. As soon as the door closed, Michonne almost felt the room spin! What the hell was she going to do?

Simple. When Pam Pilcher returned here, she would agree to marry Ethan Burke in exchange for Abraham Ford's life and freedom from Wayward Pines.

Michonne slowly walked into the kitchen. Surprisingly, Abraham had not been eavesdropping. He was whipping some pancake batter in a bowl. He stopped to open the refrigerator door and pull out a beer. He flicked it open an gently poured some into the bowl...

"So? What did the good sheriff want to talk to you about?" he asked.

Michonne shrugged. Abraham stopped pouring and looked directly at her.

"You accused me of lying to you before, about what happened at Alexandria with my cousin. So I'm going to ask you the same thing that you asked of me: I want a little truth here." Abraham scolded.

Michonne decided to give him just that. A 'little' truth.

"Ethan thinks that we might be able to make a deal with Pam to keep her from killing you."

"Probably. It will all work out in the end." Abraham said. He then poured a little more beer into the batter, before stirring again. Michonne eyed him.

"First of all, I'm not eating that. And second, how can you be so-calm? What if Pam doesn't want to make any deals? You killed her brother."

"Michonne," Abraham answered, still stirring, "you will **LOVE** these pancakes. **AND** , I'm not calm. I'm happy! This place is safe, no one is sitting on a fence on guard duty, there is real food to eat that doesn't have to be rationed and I am with the woman I love. What else is there?"

Michonne stared at him for so long, that Abraham stopped stirring.

"What it it?" he asked. "Did Ethan say something else? Something you're not telling me?" Abraham asked. Michonne looked so strange right now...

Michonne slipped off her robe, closed the short distance between them and took the whisker out of his hand, before replaced it with her own hand. She pulled him backwards towards the kitchen table and sat on it. Abraham needed no more encouragement as he pulled her legs around his middle and thrust his heavily built column of flesh, confidently and deeply within her.

She arched her back in response to each one of his assertive penetrations, her hands clinging to his shoulders. She could feel time running out for them. Abraham had not gotten away with what he had done. There were cameras everywhere watching their lovemaking and listening to their words.

Would what Michonne was willing to do, be enough? Could she convince Pam Pilcher that she wanted to honor her brother's memory by doing what he asked and marrying Ethan? Could she ever be a decent wife to Ethan? Could she learn to forget about Abraham and Ri...

Michonne suddenly felt her body burn with electric heat as she shuddered and clung to Abraham as if she could not bear to let him go. She would have to forget them both if she was going to survive.

* * *

 **ALEXANDRIA** \- Carol and Maggie stood by the car, as Rick, while holding a gun on Pam, ordered her to drive. Rosita was already in the backseat. Carol looked behind her at Darryl, who was watching from the porch steps of the residence he lived in. Carol then looked over at Rick's house. Jessie was looking out of a window. Carol walked over to the passenger side window.

"Rick, I hope you know what you're doing."

"I'm bringing our people back home." Rick replied. He didn't want to hear anyone else's opinion on the matter. This whole thing had been trying enough. He had found Carl and Enid smoking dope together! He had all of these things that needed doing and no time to do them. Carl, he would deal with when he got back.

And his wife. He looked over at the window of his house. Jessie turned away from it. He looked over at Pam, the gun trained on her.

"Take me to Michonne." he said quietly. Pam refrained from smiling. It would not be long now before Cousin Abraham would play with his heart, and his life, for killing her beloved brother, David.


	13. Chapter 13

"What is this?" Rosita asked from the backseat. Her eyes looked uneasy as Pam approached the tunnel.

"This is the only way in to Wayward Pines." Pam answered. Rick clicked the gun.

"Then let's get going." he ordered her.

"You'll both be gassed. That's just standard procedure."

"Well you just let your people know that the rules are going to be broken this time. You could do whatever to us while we're under." Rick told her, half glancing back at Rosita.

"I have no way of informing anyone that we're here." Pam lied. "I'll be put under as well."

"Stop the car and walk into the tunnel ahead of us. Someone is at the control switch when it's time to 'gas'. You go in, let whoever it is know that we're not having it, and then we can get on with our business." Rick told her. Pam cleared her throat and stopped the car.

"Fine." Pam said and got out. She then walked towards the tunnel and soon disappeared into darkness. Rosita shook her head!

"Do you think that was wise? She might never come out of there! And how do we know that that really is the only way into this town?" Rosita asked.

"We don't," Rick said in a low voice, "but I know that she needs the both of us. So even if we do somehow end up gassed, Pam needs for us to both wake up."

"Because she plans on hurting Abraham, right? I don't understand why you're being here hurts him?"

Rick turned to look her in the eye.

"Really? Rosita, the time for BS is over. Abraham did what he did, and then hauled ass out of here, because he wants to be with Michonne. It's the reason you shot him because deep down you know it's true. And if you know that, then you know **WHY** Pam wants me here."

"You're here to break them up. She's betting that Michonne's feelings for you are stronger than whatever she feels for Abraham, right?"

"Michonne doesn't feel anything for Abraham. He has feelings for her. She has none for him."

Rosita raised a brow.

"You know this, how?""

Rick half looked towards the tunnel again before answering Rosita.

"What would Michonne **LIKE** about Abraham? Answer me! What the hell do you like about him?"

Rosita just stared at him. Rick could not figure out if she was unable to come up with an answer, or if he had insulted her in some way. He decided on the latter.

"Look, I'm sorry. Let's just not talk about this, okay?"

"Actually, Rick, I was thinking about something. Something Abraham said to me about Michonne and you."

Rick took a deep breath. Clearly this unfortunate conversation was not over.

"Is there anyway of escaping you telling me what Abraham said?" Rick asked wryly. But the look on Rosita's face was odd. And in an uncomfortable way.

"What?" Rick asked. "You started this."

"No. You did." Rosita answered. "After we got to Alexandria and you killed Jessie's husband, it was clear that there was something between the two of you. What was not clear was whether you were jumping into that relationship too fast. That you were so taken with how normal things were there, that you even fell for a woman that you might have been with before the world went crazy."

Rick now gave Rosita his full attention. There was something about what she was saying that made him uneasy. But he had to hear it.

"I know everyone thinks I jumped into my marriage with Jessie. They even think I killed her husband on purpose just so I could have her. But I knew what I was doing. Jessie and I had an instant connection."

"But you never felt that connection with Michonne?" Rosita asked.

"Michonne is one of us. So is Abraham. We can't just leave them here." he answered. But Rosita was **STILL** looking at him crazily!

"What is it, Rosita? What is that Abraham said that has you looking at me like I have three heads?"

Rosita shrugged.

She then spoke.

"Abraham thought you were a racist sonofabitch. He thought that you couldn't face loving a woman that was unlike who you would've been with before the apocalypse. And he thinks that you gravitated towards Jessie because there was something about your late wife in her. He also said Michonne was good enough to take care of your kids but..."

"Stop! Shut the hell up! He said that? He actually said I was racist for not wanting to be with Michonne? Did he tell Michonne that?"

"I have no idea, Rick! And I don't think it's 'racist' to have a type. I honestly think you didn't realize what Michonne meant to you until after you married Jessie. At least that's my personal opinion." Rosita told him.

"That sonofabitch! He's so desperate to be with Michonne that he'd play the race card!" Rick hissed. But Rosita was still staring at him. Oddly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

"I don't think you're racist, Rick. But I do think you meant something to Michonne. And I think you broke her heart when you married Jessie. You caused this situation between her and Abraham. She turned to him because you weren't there. And now it may be too late for both of us."

"I'm married to Jessie. What I'm doing here has nothing to do with my feelings for Michonne. Pam is keeping her here as leverage against Abraham. She's a prisoner. **YOU** are here because you have this romantic, unfinished business with him and..."

Rosita suddenly began wailing on him from the backseat! Rick dropped his gun briefly to deflect her blows!

"What the fuck?!" Rick seethed. Rosita stopped her assault and settled back into her seat.

"That's right, Rick. I am here to get my man back. And you fucked up and caused all of this. All of it, as far as I'm concerned. And if we get in there and find that Abraham and Michonne are happy and they want to stay here, I will never forgive you."

Rick picked up his gun again and didn't answer. He was not about to tell her that Abraham and Michonne living 'happily ever after', was not in Pam Pilcher's plans.

Suddenly, Pam appeared at the entrance of the tunnel and motioned for them to come in. Rick got out first and he heard Pam calling.

"Leave the car and come in. Both of you!" she yelled. Rosita heard that as well and she and Rick gave one another a quick glance, before she got out of the vehicle as well. No more words were needed between them. They were headed into Wayward Pines.

* * *

Abraham could barely follow what Michonne was saying exactly.

She was driving a jeep that had come along with the house they now lived in. They had been on a quiet road until suddenly, Michonne cut down into some woods. She eventually stopped the jeep at a wall.

"Where are we?" Abraham asked.

"This wall keeps walkers out of this town. But not just any walkers. Your cousin had bred a new type of walker. One that could climb walls and run really fast. If those walkers ever get beyond that wall..."

"You've been on the other side of that wall?" Abraham asked her.

"No. Your cousin, David, has a live one captured. I saw it."

"Okay, so, we don't know that anything is on the other side then?"

Michonne's eyes widened!

"Abraham, **WHY** is there a wall then?"

Abraham didn't answer. He backed up a bit so that he could look at the top of the wall.

"It's an electric fence of sorts. You can see if you try and climb over you probably won't make it."

"It keeps people from trying to leave as well, I guess." Michonne noted. Abraham looked from the top of the wall to Michonne.

"If people wanted to leave they would go the way we came. I'm telling you this place will be good for us."

Michonne didn't answer that directly.

"I'm going to climb up and see what's going on on the other side."

"The hell you are! You'll get your ass electrocuted!" Abraham huffed. "I can get over it without getting singed."

"I'm not talking about actually BEING on the other side. I just want to look over. I want to see just how dire this situation is."

Abraham looked from her and back up to the top of the fence.

"Fine. I will look, Michonne. Meaning **ME** , you got that?"

"Alright. But I'll keep a look out." Michonne told him. Not that that was necessary. She had no doubt that the eyes of Wayward Pines could see exactly what they were doing. Michonne took off a jacket she was wearing and handed it to Abraham, so that he could finesse the fence. She then watched him begin to climb. She backed back until she was standing near the jeep. Michonne suddenly felt dread coil up in her stomach. What did the world look like beyond that wall? Was the situation as hopeless as she suspected it was? And was there a way to reverse this? Was there anyone in Wayward Pines that could reverse the mistake David Pilcher had made breeding the new walkers?

Michonne watched as Abraham made it to the top, wrapped her jacket around the electric fence and then got shocked anyway-and fell over the other side!

" **ABRAHAM**! Michonne screamed. She hurried to the wall to begin to climb, not hearing the truck that had pulled up behind the jeep. Just as she began scaling the wall, Rick grabbed her and pulled her back down!

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Michonne?" Rick asked tersely, looking at her and the wall. Michonne stared at him, momentarily unable to comprehend that she was indeed looking at Rick.

"What are you doing here?" Michonne asked, just as she looked past him and saw Rosita, Pam and Ethan standing there.

"Is Abraham on the other side of that wall?" Pam asked, her voice sounding half gleeful.

Michonne didn't answer for a moment. Rosita stepped forward.

"Answer her, Michonne! Where is Abraham?"

"I saw the both of you on the cameras," Ethan piped in, "and now he's nowhere to be found and you're trying to climb this wall. Did Abraham go over the wall?"

Michonne walked away from Rick and up to Ethan.

"Tell me that if he did, he's alright?" she asked calmly.

Pam grinned!

"If my cousin went over the wall, he'd dead. There is no coming back! And that means that you are **ALL** free to return to that dinky town you came from!"

Rosita began to cry. Rick stepped up to Pam.

"What the hell is this? What are you talking about? That's not what we agreed to. And if Abraham is on the other side of the wall then we can go and get him. He knows how to handle himself against a few walkers." Rick told her.

"Not like these." Ethan interrupted. "Pam, you need to tell them everything."

"Actually," Pam said, tearing her eyes off Rick's, "no I don't. Now that Abraham is dead, we're even. I would've preferred him forever heartbroken, but this will do nicely. You all can go home or stay and join our community. Hell, I'll help the others we left integrate here. But all of that was conditional on Abraham's suffering. His being dead will just have to do. Oh and I will be sending someone back to Alexandria for my brother's body."

And with that, Pam turned and walked towards the truck. Ethan took a deep breath before looking at Michonne.

"I'm sorry about Abraham. I guess this gets you out of our deal, hey?" he said, before joining Pam by the truck. Rosita walked up to Michonne and slapped her!

"I don't know what happened here, but if he hadn't went chasing after you..." she faltered and then began to sob. Michonne **DID** answer her.

"I'll give you that one. But if your hand ever slips and touches me in **ANYWAY EVER** again, my fist, foot and whatever else I can use will find it's way so far up your ass..."

"Okay," Rick interjected, "that's enough. Can we get out of here in that jeep?"

"I'm not leaving!" Michonne snapped. "I don't know that Abraham isn't over on the other side in need of help! And I'm climbing that wall now!"

Michonne turned and walked away from them. Just as she proceeded to begin climbing the wall, she felt a shock and then blackness overtook her. Ethan grabbed her and gently laid her down on the ground. Rick ran over to them.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked, bending down to look Michonne over. Ethan put away the special stun gun David Pilcher had crafted. It not only 'stunned' people but it knocked them unconscious.

"Before you leave Wayward Pines, you need to see what killed Abraham on the other side of that wall. You need to see why I couldn't let Michonne join him." Ethan told him before walking back to the truck. Rosita joined Rick next to an unconscious Michonne, who Rick had now picked up and thrown over his shoulder.

"What was he talking about?" Rosita asked. She glanced up towards the top of the wall. Clearly the structure delivered an electric shock if you tried to go over, or come in here.

"I don't know. But we'd better find out." Rick said as they walked back to the jeep. "Because walkers can't climb. So there is no need for that electric wire at the top."

Ethan called out to Rick.

"Follow us. We'll show you what you need to know before you leave here." Ethan told him, before getting in and starting the truck. As he drove off, he glanced over at Pam.

"You don't look happy." he noted.

"Should I be? I wanted to personally escort Abraham out of here after leaving Rick Grimes here with Michonne. Then he goes and gets himself killed." Pam grumbled.

"Well your plan wouldn't have been necessary," Ethan said coolly, "because Michonne had already agreed to marry me if we just cut Abraham loose. And believe me, he sees me as just as big a threat as he does Rick Grimes."

Pam sighed with disgust, shaking her head.

"Damn!" she hissed.

* * *

Michonne was still unconscious in the jeep alone. Rick and Rosita were in the control center with Pam and Ethan.

They were now laying eyes on the creature that had in all probability, killed Abraham Ford. Rosita was too shocked to speak.

But Rick had a few choice words for Pam.

"There is no way that anyone in any direction beyond that wall, could survive something like this." Rick said with disgust, watching the creature as it flung itself at the glass prison is was in, in an attempt to get to Rick. It was blasted with steam, causing it to cease all of it's noise.

"No. They couldn't." Pam agreed. "But it was not my brother's intention to make things worse. He wanted to create creatures that could get rid of the original undead creatures."

Rosita looked at Pam as if she were stupid!

"Are you kidding me? What did your brother plan to do with the second creatures, once they had finished off the 'original' ones?"

Pam sighed.

"It never got to that stage. Once David saw how unstable his creations were, he put the electric fence up. The wall was always there to keep out the original undead. But when these new creatures were revealed to be a little more 'athleutic', that was when stronger measures were taken." she admitted.

"Do you know how to undo what your brother did?" Rick asked.

"No. I have his notes and there are other doctors and scientists here that I plan to have help me. David was at a loss on what to do. But maybe fresh eyes..."

"Fresh eyes?!" Rick snapped. "Some virus has practically exterminated most humans in this society. Then your brother creates new creatures that can actually climb, and move around pretty well. If your fence fails, we'd be through at Alexandria."

"That's not going to happen." Pam assured him.

"One power outage and we're all goners." Rosita said.

"We have more than one back up generator." Ethan chimed in. "Believe me, I didn't like the idea of it either. But it is what it is."

"And Abraham didn't help things by murdering David." Pam reminded them.

"Oh shut up!" Rosita snapped. "You planned this set up, remember? I don't think your brother was even looking for a way of fixing his mistake. I can see why Abraham liked this town. It's very much like how things used to be. Except this it's not. And it's dangerous."

"We're taking Michonne and leaving now." Rick said, this time keeping his eyes on Ethan. "We need to inform our people of the new danger your brother created. Can these things at least be shot in the head?"

"Yes." Pam answered. Ethan spoke.

"Michonne said something about seeing a 'version' of them, when her and Abraham were with Pam's husband. The one you all called 'The Governor'. She said they seemed to be able to focus or they took notice of what people were actually doing. There may be some kind of hybrid version of them out here now."

"Damn!" Rick swore.

"I think," Ethan said, "personally, you would be better bringing your people here. We're the safest bet."

"Somehow I don't think Abraham would agree with that." Rosita said snidely.

"Where is the RV that Abraham and Michonne came in?" Rick asked.

"In a storage area," Pam revealed, "I'm not going to keep you here, but I do agree with Ethan. Maybe your people should come here."

"I will give anyone who is interested in coming to this hell hole, after I tell them all of this, directions on how to get here. Now. we're going to get Michonne and our RV and head back to Alexandria."

Pam and Ethan declined further comment. Ethan nodded to a guard, who showed Rosita where the RV was. Rick went to get Michonne out of the jeep.

* * *

Michonne was still out and laying on a couch, when Rick and Rosita drove the RV back on the road to Alexandria.

"I can't believe we had to leave Abraham back there." Rosita said, biting her lip.

Suddenly, Abraham eased out of the bathroom in the vehicle and cleared his throat loudly! Rick almost went off of the road and Rosita got up and flung herself into his arms!

Rick did not want to stop for anything, considering what he had just seen and learned. But he talked while driving.

"What the hell, Abraham?" he asked. Rosita let go of him, staring up at him in disbelief.

"You went over that wall! Everyone said you died."

"Yeah, well what my cousin and those poor bastards don't realize, is there is a way in. My cousin David also had an electric, gated door put in, that shocks the shit out of you when you try and touch it. Michonne's jacket was toast by the time I got through it and back here. I figured you all would be headed out." he said. He then sat down next to Michonne and looked her over. Rosita and Rick shared glances via the mirror.

"So," Rick began, "now that Michonne is still out and we're all here, you want to tell me about that bullshit you said about me?"

"Rick, not now." Rosita said.

"Yeah, now! You came to find out where you stood with Abraham. I want to hear if you **EVER** told Michonne that you thought I married Jessie because I was racist!"

Abraham gave Rosita a look, but didn't move.

"I never said that, exactly. But hell, Michonne was good enough to take care of your kids but not marry? Or even be with? Do you think Carl would be on drugs if you'd just married Michonne and let her be a mother to him? You knew Jessie two minutes but she was what you were used to hooking up with, I guess. And no, I never told Michonne that. But I'd be willing to bet your ass she feels that way."

Rick now stopped the RV! He didn't give a shit if it soon became surrounded by walkers or not! He stood up and walked by an uneasy Rosita to stare down at Abraham, who had Michonne's head cradled in his lap.

"Michonne means more to me than you will ever know. But I fell in love with Jessie. And yeah, I had to redefine what Michonne was to me after that. i still don't know what that is. But you took advantage..."

"See, Rick," Abraham interrupted, "I don't have to redefine anything. Sorry Rosita, honey, because you know we'll always be close. But I think you just took the easy way out. Jessie was sick of her husband wailing on her, you love a damsel in distress and she gave you ass. You married her, realized you fucked up and now you can't deal with it. And when I saw that you fucked up, I decided to make a move. Michonne and I **ARE** together now. So go back to your goddamned wife. Hell, Rick, go back up to the goddamned steering wheel and get this thing moving. The sooner we get back home, the sooner we can get back to our lives."

Rick leaped at Abraham, snatching him away from Michonne and throwing him to the ground! Rosita just stared at the two of them, then at Michonne's inert form, before walking up to the steering wheel and continuing the driving. She hoped they both killed themselves back there.

She decided she wasn't giving up on Abraham. They had something and he had just been distracted by Michonne. They had worked together and Abraham just had a crush...that's all. But she would definitely be having a conversation with Jessie Grimes when they returned. Because from the way Rosita saw it, they were both in danger of losing their men to this woman.


	14. Chapter 14

Michonne woke up, wondering why the hell it seemed like she was in her bedroom back in Alexandria, when she was really in Wayward Pines?

Then other things came back to her. Abraham was dead, she didn't have to marry Ethan Burke and those hybrid creatures could kill everyone in Wayward Pines and make their way here, if that wall, or the power in that town went out.

She slowly sat up. She wouldn't think about Abraham right now. She had to warn everyone here about the oncoming threat.

She would think about Abraham later.

There was a knock on her door and Carol walked in, without waiting to be asked.

"Hey! You're up!" Carol smiled, closing the door. Michonne got on her feet.

"Yeah. How did I get back here?" she asked.

"Well Rick, Rosita and Abraham brought you back. Of course Rick and Abraham looked as if they had been brawling..."

"Abraham? What do you mean?" Michonne asked.

"What do you mean? What are you asking me?" Carol countered.

"Carol! I saw Abraham fall! Off of a wall with walkers and walker hybrids on the other side! He died."

"Walker hybrids?" Carol asked. "Well, Abraham is very much alive and I have to bring you up to speed because there is trouble."

"Did Rick tell you anything about those creatures in Wayward Pines?"

Carol walked over and shook Michonne by the shoulders!

"Forget about that for a moment! We have other concerns! When you all got back here, Rick found Jessie and Morgan going at it in his house. Rick is locked up for his own good. Morgan and Sasha plan to leave together. They want to try Wayward Pines and Deanna wants Abraham, Rick, Jessie and **YOU** out of here. We're all supposed to vote on it tonight."

"I was unconscious! How am I in this?"

"It was the Governor thing, Michonne. Deanna thinks that Abraham and you caused all of this by taking matters into your own hands with him. Rick is being thrown out because he's always beating on people and Jessie as his wife, and part of this trouble, is being asked to go as well. Carl was doing drugs..."

"What?" Michonne asked. It was then, that God help her, she realized that Carl's plight had completely slipped her mind!

"Didn't Abraham catch you up to speed? Carl did some bad drugs. That's why he was sick."

"We risked life and limb because Carl was doing drugs?" Michonne asked, feeling anger burn inside of her. What was that boy thinking?

"Believe me, I feel the same way. Rick was going to talk to him but then Dr. Pilcher was killed and everything went to hell in a handbasket." Carol said.

"Where is Carl now?" Michonne asked.

"With Glenn and Maggie. It's been quiet around here since Rick almost beat the shit out of Morgan. It was in the middle of the street again and Morgan was naked."

"Oh God...did you say that Sasha is going with him? I didn't realize anything had been going on between them?" Michonne asked.

"Neither did I. But it doesn't surprise me. He was the only one that could really get close to her, after Tyrese died." Carol said.

"Okay, well I'm off to find Carl." Michonne said and started to walk past Carol. But Carol grabbed her arm!

"Michonne, let Rick handle Carl. You have other concerns. You have to come up with a defense for tonight's meeting! And Jessie and Rosita have murder in their eyes when ever they hear your name. Not to mention Rick and Abraham were fighting over you..."

Michonne gave Carol a hard look.

"Carol, I don't care what the vote is. I'm not staying here. The Wayward Pines situation is too unstable. I'm going back the way we came and take my chances."

Carol looked at her like she was crazy!

"You're leaving? Rick said these things can be shot in the head!"

"Yeah and we have an advantage because the walkers we're used to dealing with are slow. These new things can run, jump and think. We're not prepared. Wayward Pines is not prepared if something happens to their wall. And that town is just a little too close for comfort. I'm leaving."

"And if Abraham doesn't want to go?" Carol challenged her.

"I have no intention of asking anyone to go with me. It's a decision I've made on my own. Anyone that wants to come with me, is welcome." Michonne said with finality.

* * *

Rick shook his head from inside of his jail cell.

 **HE** was the one that came home to find his friend and wife screwing like rabbits, and **HE** was in jail?

Glenn and Maggie were taking care of baby Judith and Carl. Noah was sitting at Michonne's desk, reading the same magazine he had been reading, hours before. Abraham was trying to catch up on some paperwork.

"So you both are going to pretend as if you think it's right that I'm locked up?" Rick asked them. Noah slowly put down the magazine.

"Come on, Rick! We just put you in there to cool off! You were beating Morgan's ass in the street! Children were watching."

"Yeah," Abraham said without looking up, "Morgan's **NAKED** ass in the street. Jessie didn't have too much clothing on either."

"You must think this is really funny, hey, Abraham?" Rick asked, touching his tender jaw. Abraham and not Morgan, had delivered that blow.

"Nope. Because you see, I don't think that kind of betrayal can be worked out. And I have no doubt you plan on sniffing around Michonne again." Abraham said, now leaning back in his chair. Noah looked over at Rick, wanting to hear his answer to Abraham's challenge.

But the conversation was cut short, when Deanna walked in and closed the door. She folded her arms and looked at all three men.

"As you all well know, we're having a meeting tonight about putting some of you out of here. I am here to tell you that for the good of this community, all of you should go."

Noah sat up straight in his chair.

"Define 'all'?" Noah asked. Deanna looked at him regretfully.

"Everyone that came here with Rick Grimes." she said simply. Abraham slammed his hand down on his desk!

"Thanks, Rick!"

Deanna raised a brow.

"You would've been leaving here anyway, Mr. Ford. Michonne and you. What you did to the Governor is still suspect."

"Suspect in what way?" Abraham challenged her. "If we hadn't gotten him the hell out of here, you'd have a bloodbath on your hands, lady!"

"I don't know that. And we'll never know that now. I don't know that he 'died' the way Michonne and you said it happened. You could've taken him out of here and killed him in cold blood."

"Not to be rude, Deanna," Noah said, "but who cares? I came with Rick and I didn't know the dude. I do know Glenn and Maggie. I thought you did too. Are they liars? Because what he did to Maggie was enough for me not to give a good damned **WHAT** was done with him!"

"I'll leave," Rick said from within his cell, "that ought to take care of the problem. I'll take Carl and Judith and we'll go."

"Yes. I didn't figure you'd be taking Jessie. Did you know she's planning on going to Wayward Pines?" Deanna asked.

"Probably to be with Morgan. It's over between us so she can do what she likes." Rick said calmly. "But I don't think that everyone else should be thrown out of here because you're mad at me, Deanna."

"Are you people listening to what I'm saying? This is not just about you, Rick! Or even you, Abraham! Noah hasn't done anything, but I bet you he'd leave if I threw the two of you out! So would Glenn. So would Maggie. So would Carol and Darryl and so on and so on! Your drama has disrupted everything here. I need for all of you to leave-even Maggie and Glenn."

"What are you asking? That we just leave and skip the meeting where you throw us out by firelight?" Rick asked sarcastically.

"Actually, yes. That is what I'm asking. Abraham, I want you to let Rick out of that cell. Then I want the three of you to go and pack your things. I'll tell the others."

"No," Rick said, "we'll tell the others since you've all got us lumped in together."

"This is some straight up bullshittery!" Noah snapped. "I supposed bitch ass priest gets to stay, huh?"

"Yeah, what about him?" Abraham asked curiously. "He came with us too."

Deanna cleared her throat.

"Actually, I have found that Father Gabriel is a real comfort to the community. I just could not live with myself if I threw a man of the cloth out of there." she sniffed.

"Of of course not!" Abraham said sarcastically. He then took off his badge. "Get bitch ass priest to keep this place safe!"

Noah took his off and tossed it on the desk. Neither man unlocked Rick's cell. They just left. Deanna walked over to Rick's cell, opened the door, then put the key ring back on the nail on the wall.

"You're free to go, Rick. And since you're telling everyone the bad news, I'll leave you to do it. I want all of you gone by midnight tonight." she said, then turned to leave the station. Rick ran a tired hand over his face. What had he done? He had jeopardized his children's safety and well being over...over...

Michonne? Morgan and Jessie? Jealousy of Abraham? What?

Rick came to a decision of his own as well. He had to think of his children. And when the Wayward Pines people came to collect people, he and his children would be going there as well. The idea of going back out into the elements was just not something he wanted to submit Carl and Judith to again. And maybe, just maybe, he could think of some contingency plan to deal with those hybrid walkers, if the electric fence failed.

* * *

Rosita watched as Jessie Grimes closed a suitcase.

"Jessie, I know we don't know each other very well. But I'm telling you, Wayward Pines has no back up plan if their electric fence fails. The place would be overrun by walkers that can run and climb. You really want to subject Sam to that kind of danger?"

"You're right. We don't know one another very well." was all Jessie said. Rosita folded her arms.

"Fine. I just thought I'd warn you."

"Really? You came here to 'warn' me?"

"Yes," Rosita said coolly, "since Rick is in jail. And by the way, Sasha is a friend of mine. I hope you keep your damned hands off of Morgan when you get there."

Jessie grinned!

"What is this? Why are you really here? Rick and I are over. You'd think you'd be dancing on a rooftop someplace! Because that means Rick and Michonne can get together and you can get Abraham back."

"I haven't lost Abraham. He's just a little confused." Rosita argued. "And Rick was devoted to you. Your problem was that you never grasped what we all meant to each other. Being on the road and surviving all kinds of shit. You shouldn't have asked Rick to define what he felt for Michonne vs. what he felt for you. Because it wasn't the same. Men do what they want to do. And if Rick wanted to be with Michonne, then he wouldn't have married you."

"Get out, bitch! I know why my marriage failed. And it had nothing to do with me."

"Right," Rosita said, turing to walk out, "ask Rick that and see if he'd agree."

Jessie had had it! With Rick, his smart assed friends and ALL of the trouble they had brought into Alexandria! Impulsively, Jessie picked up a marble ashtray and flung it at Rosita, just as she was about to open the door.

It hit her on the back of the head and she dropped suddenly! Jessie gasped, covering her mouth, then slowly made her towards Rosita's prone form. Jessie then bent down and turned her over...

Rosita' s eyes were wide open! She was very clearly dead.

Jessie slowly stood up and swallowed. There was no way in the hell she was going down for this! She'd be thrown out of here on her tail and Sam would be taken from her.

She heard the back door open and panicking, Jessie stepped over Rosita's body and opened the front door to leave. Once she closed the door behind her, she scanned the street. There was no sign of anyone.

Jessie then hurried down the porch and ran around the side of the house, not noticing that Michonne had come out of her house, and caught sight of her running around towards the back of the property.

Meanwhile, Jessie slowly eased open the back door and stepped into the kitchen. She walked through into the living room and saw Carl crouched over Rosita's body!

" **AAAAAAHHHHH!** " Jessie screamed, startling the hell out of Carl. Carl whipped around and stood up.

"Someone killed Rosita!" Carl cried.

"Oh 'someone' did? Carl, honey, what have **YOU** done?" Jessie asked, feigning shock.


	15. Chapter 15

Rosita Espinosa's murder within the stronghold of Alexandria, was just one murder too many. The townsmen armed themselves, as Deanna, via a megaphone, told the 'Rick Grimes Group' to get out of Alexandria!

Noah was hurriedly packing a duffle bag, while Carol stuffed her bag with all kinds of food!

"This is bullshittery, Carol! Pure bullshittery!" Noah snapped. "And half of my laundry needs to go in the dryer! Come on! They could at least wait until my clothes are dry!"

Carol stopped what she was doing and looked at Noah.

"I don't like it either. But from what I understand of this, Jessie killed Rosita for some reason and is now trying to frame Carl. Jessie has been here longer and is slick as grease! We'll just have to move on. We survived before we came to this place, we'll make it again."

"You know," Noah said, "maybe Deanna and the others would believe that Jessie did this shit, if the accusation wasn't coming from Michonne. Deanna really has it in for her."

" **THE RICK GRIMES GROUP HAS FIFTEEN MINUTES TO LEAVE ALEXANDRIA!** " Deanna's voice blared.

"Fifteen minutes?! She has to give us more time!" Noah cried. Carol suddenly threw her bag down.

"No. She has to listen, that's what she has to do!" Carol snapped and hurried towards her front door. Noah dropped what he was doing and hurried after her. They ran straight into Darryl! Carol punched his shoulder!

"Where the hell have you been?! I've barely seen you during all of this chaos! We need to get to Deanna and make sure that she understands that Jessie..."

Darryl shook his head.

"She's got guards. I guess she knew someone would try and talk her out of something. Besides, we've never begged anyone to let us stay anywhere before. And we're not about to now." Darryl told them both.

Noah looked at them both.

"Maybe we need to reconsider this Wayward Pines thing. Abraham didn't seem to mind the camera shit. And he said the food was good."

Carol looked at Noah.

"Abraham isn't welcome there. And Michonne told me about those hybrid walkers. She told me she wasn't staying here anyway. She thinks we need to get as far away as possible. And that means going back down south." Carol said.

"Rick wants to try Wayward Pines," Darryl told them, "for Carl and Judith's sakes. But it doesn't sound like Deanna is going to let us wait for the helicopter to arrive."

"Is she letting Morgan and Sasha stay?" Noah asked.

"I don't know. Look, I'm here because there's more bad news: Aaron told me that we can't use any vehicles. We have to leave on foot."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Noah almost howled. "We have to walk? Do we at least get our weapons back?"

"Yeah, after we go out of the gate." Darryl said. "I don't like this shit either. But we were leaving before Rosita was killed. So we might as well just go. This place made me uncomfortable as hell. I'm just not used to sitting around and waiting for trouble. These people here are just too comfortable. Anything could happen here."

Carol could not help but think about Michonne's words earlier. If these hybrid walkers could think, climb and run, then these walls and the gate, would be easy for these newest monsters to get through.

"Why would Rick put Carl and Judith in that kind of danger if Wayward Pines is so unstable?" she asked Darryl.

"He's thinking maybe they could come up with a fallback plan, in case the power does go out on that electric fence. But from what I've heard of the place, Rick is assuming these people will take any help or suggestions from us. I'm with Michonne. I think we ought to back track where we came from."

Noah was now feeling like Darryl and Michonne were. He trusted their instincts. And he didn't like the sound of this new hybrid walker shit! They had a hard enough time fending off these slow ass ones around here!

He nodded to Darryl.

"I'm going to finish packing then I'll meet you all by the gate." he said and turned to retreat back into the house. Carol nodded as well.

"I'm going where Michonne and you are. I guess I can understand where Rick is coming from."

Darryl sighed.

"Rick doesn't even know where he's coming from, Carol. Deanna is not going to let him or his kids, stay here and wait for that helicopter. He will have to make his own way to Wayward Pines by foot." Darryl told her.

" **THE RICK GRIMES GROUP HAS TEN MINUTES TO LEAVE ALEXANDRIA!** " Deanna's voice boomed.

"Christ!" Carol sighed.

* * *

Michonne threw down her clothing as she stared out of the window. She could see Deanna on her porch with that megaphone! Abraham was sitting on the bed, staring into space. Poor Rosita. How the hell did this happen? How could Rick's goddamned wife get away with this and then try and frame a kid for it?

"I'm going over to talk to Deanna!" Michonne huffed and started to walk out of the room. But Abraham jumped up and blocked her way!

"Michonne, let's just leave peaceful like, okay? You saw how she snapped on you when you said you thought Jessie killed Rosita!"

"I **SAW** that trifling heifer running around the side of her house! Where did she go? I'll tell you where! She ran to the back door and then tried to act surprised when she found Rosita dead in her house! Carl said he came back for some stuff he forgot in his bedroom. I believe him. I'll always believe him! And **RICK** needs to fix this! I'm ready to leave right now! But Carl and Judith deserve to be someplace stable!" Michonne yelled.

Abraham gently rested his hands on her shoulders.

"I get that. I do. But there's nothing more to be done. We have to go. We still have the RV trailer we came in. We'll just pack up and drive off. It will be okay." he told her.

"Not for Carl it won't. We're just supposed to let Jessie get away with this? All I want to ask Deanna for is time! Time to get Jessie to confess or something!"

Abraham suddenly thought of something.

"How useful do you think Bitch Ass Priest will be?" he asked. Michonne folded her arms.

"I don't trust him at all. But...maybe Morgan could help."

Abraham frowned.

"I don't know, Michonne. I mean he seems to be building something with Sasha. This might fuck things up."

"If he was ever really building anything with her, he wouldn't have slept with his best friend's wife. But maybe it just wasn't raw sex. Maybe they had feelings for each other. He might be the better bet." Michonne said. She started to walk past him again, but this time Abraham grabbed her arm.

"And what about us? Rick told me a couple of things, while we were wailing on each other. He said that you had agreed to some half assed deal to marry that Wayward Pines Sheriff. Was that because you secretly liked him?"

"Do you really want to talk about this now?"

"Yeah!" Abraham huffed.

"Does this really matter now? Look, I was just so happy to wake up and find out that you weren't dead. Now is that enough for now?" Michonne asked, her lips forming a slight smile.

"It'll do. For now." Abraham said, capturing her mouth for a small kiss. Michonne sensed things were about to go further and she broke things off.

"I have to talk to Deanna."

"Come on, Michonne! Just really quick..."

"We don't have time for anything 'quick'! Deanna is counting down the minutes until we're out in the elements!" Michonne reminded him.

"I know! And then we'll have to go out in the woods someplace for private time! We could do something in two minutes..." Abraham urged.

Suddenly, someone clearing their throat **VERY** loudly, interrupted them. It was Tara. Michonne pulled away from Abraham, feeling very uncomfortable. Tara had been Rosita's best friend practically, which meant she couldn't be feeling too friendly towards either herself of Abraham right now.

"Hey, Tara," Michonne said, swatting Abraham away, "how are you feeling?"

"Like shit. Rosita is gone and we have to leave." Tara said.

Abraham sighed and walked over to her.

"I know you probably hate us both right now."

Tara shook her head!

"I don't. Things just happen and after all that I've done, I'm not one to judge. But I've heard everything. About the hybrid walkers, the creepy cameras, the forced marriage hook ups and I'm still going with Sasha and Morgan to Wayward Pines. I just wanted to say it was nice knowing you all."

And with that, Tara turned and left the room. She still walked with a slight limp. Michonne stared after her, worried. Tara, Sasha and Morgan were going to Wayward Pines. Surely Rick wouldn't take the kids there, would he? Somehow, Michonne could see him making that dangerous sacrifice, just to see that Carl and Judith were safe and well fed. Not that those were bad things to want for your family.

The sound of a helicopter off in the distance, pulled both Abraham and Michonne over to the window. Wayward Pines was coming back to Alexandria.

* * *

Rick watched as Deanna and many of the other townspeople, looked up at the sky. As the Wayward Pines aircraft landed, many of the townspeople walked towards it, Deanna included. When Rick saw that no one was outside of her house, Rick left his own and hurried over to hers, quickly opening the front door and stepping inside.

Jessie had been staying there for 'protection'. She came out of the kitchen and folded her arms.

"Well." was all she said.

"You're going to tell everyone the truth." was all Rick said.

"Which one? That Morgan satisfied me in ways you could never dream of? Or that your son broke back into my house, looking for drugs and killed Rosita when she confronted him?" Jessie said blithely.

Rick bit his lip.

"You really want to go this route?"

"What 'route'? There is no saving what we called a marriage. You couldn't let what had happened to you before go. You couldn't let those people you were with go. I don't know why you're here, but you can just turn around and leave. I'm packed and ready to go to Wayward Pines."

"I'm going to be there too. And that town is not going to be big enough for the both of us. I suggest you stay right here." Rick told her.

"Or what? And I'm sure I'll be married off to someone who is twice the man you are. Now get out of here!" Jessie snapped.

The door opened and Deanna and Pam walked in. Deanna glowered at Rick, then looked at Jessie.

"Are you alright?" Deanna asked.

"Yes. I just want to get out of here. I've been through hell." Jessie sniffed. Pam smiled tightly.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush here: when my brother and I were here before, we planted some spyware. Cameras. I saw what you did to Rosita Espinosa, Mrs. Grimes. I can't have someone like you in Wayward Pines. You understand, don't you?"

Deanna's eyes grew huge, as she now looked at Jessie wearing an accusatory facial expression. Pam now looked at Rick.

"We had a slight power outage. Slight enough to cause some damage. Some of those hybrids got over the wall. We managed to trap them in a warehouse and blow them up...but...we lost our sheriff. Ethan."

Rick said nothing. This was not an 'I told you so moment'.

"What do you need?" was all he asked.

"Your help in Wayward Pines. Maybe ideas on emergency precautions on what to do if it happens again. The people in the community were not prepared. We lost more people than I'm comfortable with." Pam admitted.

Rick nodded his assent.

"Fine. I'll be bringing my children along. And Rosita Espinosa's body. I want her buried someplace nice."

"We have a large cemetery," Pam said, "my brother will be buried there as well."

Pam then looked at Deanna.

"Where is my brother's body?" she asked tersely.

"In a body bag in my basement." Deanna answered just as tersely. Suddenly, she was seeing things differently. Suddenly, a few too many people were leaving her stronghold. And murderers were being left behind...

Pam nodded to two men, who followed Deanna to the basement. Jessie left the house quickly and slammed the door behind her. Pam looked at Rick again.

"Abraham is not welcome in Wayward Pines. Maybe Michonne will come back without him?" Pam asked.

"Am I going to be expected to find a wife?" Rick asked.

"It would help with population problems." was all Pam said.

"Then I'll see if Michonne will join my children and me." he answered. Pam took that to mean that the only wife Rick would be interested in having, **WAS** Michonne.

Rick walked over to the window and watched as Abraham and Michonne joined many of the others in the town square. He knew how Michonne felt about the whole Wayward Pines situation. And learning about what happened recently, would not help change her already low opinion of the place.

But if Rick could convince her that he had plans to make sure that they knew how to fight these hybrids, if there was ever another power outage for an extended period of time, would Michonne join him, Carl and Judith there?

Rick looked away. Michonne already had her mind made up. It would be up to him to change it.

* * *

Michonne hugged Carl, who was in the crowd. Thank God no one had gotten too crazy and locked Carl in the jail! But from what she could tell, more people seemed to be eager to leave for Wayward Pines, than Michonne had ever imagined. She had warned everyone. That was all she could do.

"You know that I didn't kill Rosita, don't you?" Carl asked quietly. "I mean, Jessie and I always got along great! I couldn't believe it when she wouldn't listen to me. She just assumed I had killed someone. Dad said she was really mad at him and taking it out on me."

"That's probably it." Abraham said.

"But why is she mad at Dad? I mean why would she do what she did with Morgan? Dad was coming back after he rescued you. But I guess you didn't need rescuing, did you?" Carl asked, now looking directly at Michonne.

"What are you asking me?" Michonne asked, answering his question with a question.

Carl looked at Abraham.

"I think my dad wants Michonne to be with our family. You should step aside." he said solemnly.

Abraham grinned down at Carl!

"You don't even want to know what I think you should do!" he told the boy. Michonne raised a brow at Abraham but caught sight of Jessie leaving Deanna's house and going back over to her own.

"I'm going to have a talk with her." Michonne whispered to Abraham.

"The hell you are! That murdering bitch will slit your throat!" Abraham whispered back, but not in a soft tone. Carl and a few other people heard him.

"I'm not letting her do anything to me, okay?" Michonne said and walked off towards Jessie and Rick's home. Abraham was about to go after her anyway, when Glenn and Maggie appeared before him, asking questions about Wayward Pines.

Meanwhile, Michonne was halfway to the house, when Rick suddenly appeared in her path!

"Rick. I was just going to see your wife."

"I know. I need to talk to you. At Deanna's house." Rick said, and began walking back towards it. Michonne stood there for a moment, then looked over at the crowd. Abraham seemed to be in a conversation with Maggie and Glenn. If he saw her going anywhere with Rick, he'd have a fit!

Michonne sighed and followed Rick back to Deanna's home. Jessie watched the two of them walk off. Michonne was the one that deserved to lose everything, Jessie thought. If only she could think of a way to make that happen. And in a way that would hurt Rick plenty. Jessie dragged her eyes off of their retreating backs and stared at the crowd. She could not stay here and known as some kind of callous murderer. Sam would never live it down and she wouldn't hurt her boy for the world.

Jessie would just have to think of a way to convince Pam Pilcher to let her and Sam come to Wayward Pines as well.

* * *

Pam nodded to Michonne as her brother's little body was carried out. Michonne tore her eyes away from the sight and waited for Rick to speak. He didn't say anything until the house was empty.

"I plan on taking the kids to Wayward Pines. Pam asked me to be the sheriff there."

Michonne frowned.

"Ethan is the sheriff." she told him.

Rick took a deep breath.

"What you feared would happen, did. The power went out and the hybrids attacked. Ethan lost his life in the battle." Rick said, eyeing her carefully. Michonne turned away. Ethan Burke had not been a bad man. He probably wouldn't have made a bad husband. She shook her head and faced Rick again.

"And you still want to put Carl and Judith in that kind of danger?"

"I'm going to work with the people there to have a back up plan the next time this happens. Something where there will be little loss of life."

"Well good luck with that! Now if that's all..."

"Damnit, Michonne! No, that's not all! Pam expects me to be married. I made it clear that if that has to happen, then you would be my wife. I need to know that you'll come with me. With Carl and Judith." Rick said, his eyes probing hers.

"Your crazy. Hell no. I won't come. And Carl and Judith aren't my children. So I can't protect them by taking them with Abraham and me. I think that's all we have to say to one another." Michonne told him and turned to go.

But Rick grabbed her arm-hard!

"I hear you talking about Carl and Judith. I hear you talking about hybrid walkers and being in danger. You didn't answer my question about us."

"I didn't hear a question about us." Michonne countered. "What I heard is that if you **HAVE** to be married to any ole damned woman, you'll take me. Goodbye, Rick. Godspeed and good luck."

"So you're buying Abraham's BS that I'm racist, is that it?"

Michonne's mouth dropped open briefly.

"What the hell are you talking about Rick Grimes? I could never love a racist and I loved you, Rick. I didn't realize it until we got here, and by the time we did get here it was too late. You fell for someone else. I fell for someone else too. I don't want to go back. Let's just leave this be."

"We're not going back, Michonne. We don't have that kind of past. We never had a chance at a beginning. And I know it was because of me. And I don't believe that you love Abraham. I think he slobbers over you and you like that."

"And?" Michonne asked. "what's wrong with that? I'm not going to argue this with you. He's who I want to be with. You take the kids to Wayward Pines and get yourselves killed."

Rick came to a decision too.

"Fine. I accept your decision." Rick said and moved past her out of the house. Pam was walking back up the steps with the men.

"We're getting Rosita's body as well." Pam told him. Rick reached for her arm and Pam told the men to go on. They walked back into the house, just as Michonne was leaving. Pam and Rick watched her walk back towards the others in the crowd.

"I take it Michonne isn't up to being Mrs. Rick Grimes?" Pam asked.

"I need your help on that. I need for you to make sure Michonne comes to Wayward Pines with my children and I. I'll work on her there." Rick said.

"Do I take that to mean that you'll have no problem with her coming by force?" Pam asked. "Just so we're clear?"

"Drug her if you have to." Rick said with determination. Pam nodded. She understood perfectly. She liked the idea of it. It gave her a second chance to hurt Cousin Abraham.


	16. Chapter 16

Unfortunately for Rick Grimes and Pam Pilcher, someone had been listening in on their plans.

Deanna had been in the kitchen, lurking, when she overheard Rick's words to Pam. But she wasn't especially concerned for Michonne. She was concerned for Alexandria and what would happen if this sudden mass exodus of people, was allowed to go on.

Maybe kicking everyone out that had come with Rick wasn't such a good idea? Rick's leaving, yes, that was a good idea. It would've been preferable if he had taken Jessie with him, since she turned out to be a murderer herself.

But now Deanna was thinking, that it might be a better idea to get Abraham and Michonne to stay. And maybe half of the group would stay with them and not go to Wayward Pines. And the only card she had to play to make that happen, was to announce Rick's plans to kidnap Michonne-publicly.

She slipped out of the house and stood on the porch. From what she understood, there would be a series of helicopters coming from Wayward Pines and back to Alexandria. Rick and his family would be on the first one, along with Pam and the bodies of David Pilcher and Rosita Espinosa.

Then a second one would return for a small group of people to leave by. It would be up to the people of Alexandria to decide the order in which they left here.

Pam noticed Deanna on the porch and realized that she must have been in the house when she and Rick had had their conversation about Michonne. Not that it would matter. Because Pam had lied. She had lied to Rick and the people here of Alexandria.

They had taken heavier losses than she had let on. And every damned person, with the exception of Abraham and Jessie(Pam refused to leave little Sam with a murderess mother), would be coming to Wayward Pines-by force. Pam slyly checked her watch. The helicopter that would be arriving would spray the square here with a sleeping gas, that would knock the residents out. Then the guards would go through every inch of this stronghold, in case anyone was hiding.

These people would help repopulate Wayward Pines. And her cousin could eat shit and die for killing David. He could also suffer with the knowledge that Michonne was living with Rick and his children. That they were a family. Somehow, it seemed like poetic justice in a way, that Abraham and Jessie Grimes stayed here in Alexandria-alone. Maybe they would fall in love.

Pam turned to Rick and spoke in a hushed tone.

"I just saw Deanna come out of her house. She had to have been inside when we were talking about Michonne."

Rick looked over at Deanna's house and saw her standing casually on her porch. His eyes returned to Pam's.

"She wants us gone. I doubt she'll say anything." Rick said.

Pam looked over at her again. She shook her head.

"I don't know, Rick. I mean it seems like a lot of people are leaving. She's got to be a bit ticked off. Let me just check on things, okay?"

Rick didn't respond and watched as Pam walked off towards Deanna's home. Glenn moved towards Rick after seeing Pam walk away.

"I talked to Abraham about this Wayward Pines town. He seemed to think it would be good for Maggie and I. Maybe we could even start a family in a safe environment." he noted. Rick nodded.

"I think it would be a good deal for the two of you. Pam Pilcher and I were talking about a back up plan if, God forbid, the power ever goes out again." Rick said. Glenn eyed him.

"Again?" he asked uneasily. Rick had forgotten that Ethan Burke's death and the massacre that took place, was not yet common knowledge. How the hell he could've forgotten that, was easily explained.

His eyes fell on Michonne briefly. She had been looking his way and turned away when their eyes connected. Rick tore his gaze from her and looked at Glenn.

"There was a problem. The power went out and some of the hybrids got in and killed up a lot of folks. But that shouldn't have happened. There should have been procedures in place for those people to protect themselves in case something like that happened."

Glenn looked him up and down.

"Were you going to mention this while you were singing this town's praises? Jesus, Michonne was right, wasn't she?"

"Damnit, Glenn, power outages happen! There was just no..."

"Back up generator? You know, what would do the trick under normal circumstances? No, Rick. Sorry. But I wish the kids and you all the luck in the world." Glenn told him before walking off.

Meanwhile, Deanna and Pam were facing off.

"I'm not going to BS you, Deanna, we took more losses than I let on."

Deanna eyed her.

"How many is 'more losses'?"

"Enough that we would need pretty much your whole town to help repopulate Wayward Pines." Pam answered casually.

Deanna backed back a bit.

"That's not happening." she replied in a biting tone.

"Actually," Pam said as an alarm on her watch went off, "it is."

The sound of more than one helicopter, became very clear to the people in Alexandria. Pam turned and skipped down the porch, now hurrying towards the helicopter. She passed Rick, who like everyone else, was looking up.

"I thought the other helicopters were coming later?" Tara asked, who was standing Noah and Darryl. Carol, who was now near Abraham and Michonne, began shaking her head!

"I don't like this!" she yelled, as the helicopter noises got louder and more pronounced. Rick turned towards the helicopter that Pam arrived in to ask about this, when he spied her and the pilot putting on gas masks! He turned towards the people of Alexandria.

" **WE'RE GOING TO BE GASSED! RUN FOR COVER!** " he screamed, grabbing Judith from Carl and running towards one of the houses! But people began to trip all over each other in a panic, just as the helicopters arrived, hovered and emitted a smokey gas that had people dropping like flies! Poor little Judith's eyes closed as she and Rick dropped to the ground! Michonne and Abraham tried to get to safety, or what was perceived as such, but soon, they were overtaken by the fumes.

When it was safe, Pam removed her gas mask as did the men that had been brought in to transport every person to Wayward Pines, against their will. Pam noted that Deanna had run into her house.

"I saw someone go into that house. If she's not unconscious. Shoot her." Pam ordered the men. She looked around at all of the bodies, before her eyes moved to the gate that kept the undead creatures out. Once almost everyone was safely out of here, that gate would be destroyed.

Pam then turned and slowly walked over to stand over the forms of Michonne and Abraham. She motioned to two guards, who hurried over.

"I want you to put that man, with that woman over there," she said, indicating Jessie, "in one of the houses. Her son that's next to her down there, will be coming with us."

The men nodded, just as a gunshot, from inside Deanna's home, was heard.

* * *

 **WAYWARD PINES-**

Michonne awoke and wondered why she ended up in familiar places that she could not remember traveling to! She and Abraham were knocked out the first time they arrived in Wayward Pines. Then she was knocked out when she returned to Alexandria.

It was clear to her that she was back in Wayward Pines again. And she was less thrilled about that now than she had been the first time. And once again, she was in the hospital.

Meanwhile, Rick was in another room, fully awake and extremely unhappy!

"I want to see my children!" he bit out to Pam. Pam sat by his bedside.

"Judith and Carl are awake and being examined. They are somewhat malnourished, though the circumstances at Alexandria probably saved them." Pam said, giving Rick a knowing look.

"You gassed my children."

"If I had thought that any harm would come to children, it would not have been done. They are fine. You can see them in a bit. But right now, we have to get a few things straight."

"There is nothing to get 'straight'. You lied to me. Is Ethan Burke even dead?" Rick asked.

"Yes! I just wasn't truthful of the enormity of our losses. They were severe. So severe that Wayward Pines isn't much of a community anymore." Pam told him.

"And that's all you had to say to me." Rick countered. "You didn't have to do this."

"Rick, I needed everyone in your town. Not just the people who chose to come here by choice. Now here me out: this place is no different from Alexandria, security wise. You had a fence and wall and a tower that someone had to man daily. We have electronic equipment and..."

"Pam," Rick interrupted rudely, "where we were, our walkers could not climb the walls. You are forgetting what your brother created here. Now if you want me to be a good boy and stay here with my family, something has to be done about those things. They cannot be contained. If they could, your town wouldn't have been wiped out."

"Fair enough. David had some protege's that are still working on something that will kill the hybrids. It won't do any good with the original undead ones."

"The original undead ones can't climb. So even if the electric fence went out, it would not be a problem."

"I get that, Rick! But you agreed to come here and help implement some emergency fail safes, in case the fence does go out again." Pam reminded him.

"That was on a certain condition. Since you've brought everyone here, I don't see Michonne being very agreeable."

Pam grinned!

"I didn't bring 'everyone'. I did bring your step-son, Sam. But Abraham and Jessie are back at Alexandria. And since the front fence was destroyed, I doubt they'll be making their way here." Pam purred.

Rick stared at her for a moment before answering.

"No one told you to do that! I never wanted Abraham or Jessie dead!"

"Really? How else do you expect to ever have a life with Michonne here? Do you want her wondering if she can get back to Abraham? Or worse yet do you want her waiting for him to come in and rescue her? And what about Jessie? She's already killed once. What kind of a mood do you think she'd be in to discover that her son was with Michonne and you?" Pam countered.

"Okay. You've got me by the balls on that one. Now tell me where the rest of my friends fit in here? Because if you think none of them will try and escape to get back to help Abraham, you are sadly mistaken." Rick told her.

"I anticipated that. You were here before, Rick. You know how things work."

Rick looked confused for a few minutes, before a realization dawned on him.

"They're asleep, aren't they? You put my friends in those fucking pods!"

"Yeah and they will be awakened when I am convinced that Michonne and yourself can play nicely. I'm going to go in and see her now. Why don't you pay Carl and Judith a visit? They are two doors down the hall from you." Pam said, then turned and walked out.

Michonne was now up out of bed and looking around for her clothes, when Pam walked into her room and closed the door.

"Why did you gas us?" Michonne asked in a hard tone.

"Because Wayward Pines needs a community. And I needed the people of Alexandria to be it. Your boyfriend's mother was killed in the massacre, so you don't have to worry about looking at her face around here."

"Where are my clothes?" Michonne asked instead. Mike's mother being killed meant little to nothing to her at this point. WayWard Pines was a dangerous place to put down roots. It was unstable and undependable.

"In the closet over there. I have arranged for Rick and yourself to live in another house. I figured the one you were in with my cousin would hold too many memories." Pam said.

"I'm not living here with Rick. Where is Abraham?"

"Back at Alexandria with Jessie Grimes. Her son is here. I was thinking that Rick and you could take him in. He'll need parenting. I found a nice family for Ethan's son as well."

"You have a hell of a lot of nerve! I'm not staying and chances are that Abraham and Jessie will move hell and high water to get here, just so Rick and I don't end up together. So if you don't mind, I'm putting on my clothes and leaving. I'd like a vehicle but if not, I can walk." Michonne said coolly.

"I'm going to have you talk to Rick," Pam said, :"oh and by the way, you might want to be a little more cooperative. Because **EVERYONE** else, has been put into sleep mode. I know Ethan showed you those very special pods we have at the command center. If you want to be reunited with Darryl, Carol, Glenn, Maggie, Tara, Nora...any of them...you will act like a proper wife and mother."

Michonne just stared at Pam. Holy shit! She thought she had escaped this situation once! How the hell did she end up back in it?

Trust. Trusting that this Pilcher biatch would give their people free choice of will, as to whether they wanted to live in Wayward Pines or not.

"Michonne, you can get used to this. You can get used to not being half starved, to being able to drive someplace. To not having to be on guard duty..."

"Your electric fence malfunctioned once," Michonne replied coldly, "and apparently killed more people here than you let on? Am I right? Where is Megan?"

"Oh. Yes. Megan was a real fan of yours. She died in the melee." Pam said, sounding actually sorry. Michonne looked away, shaking her head.

"Give this a chance. Give Rick a chance. I don't know the whole story but it sounds to me as if there was some miscommunication about your feelings for one another. And that lead to his marrying a murderess."

Michonne decided to counter with an offer of her own.

"I'll do as you say. I'll be a wife to Rick. But you have to allow Abraham to live here."

"No. Act right and your friends will be awakened one by one..."

"Who the hell do you think you're fooling?! You need people! And you need a whole community! So you actually need to wake people up **NOW**! So you go back and get my man out of Alexandria and I **WILL** be Rick's wife and a mother to his kids. But if he is dead or fucked up in anyway..."

"I get your drift." Pam replied. But then she made a counter offer herself.

"Fine. I'll get Abraham. And only him. If he's fine, he can live here. But he walks you down the aisle when you marry Rick."

Michonne's mouth dropped open briefly before closing it.

"Marry him? He's already married and there is no need for a ceremony..."

Pam gave her a knowing look!

"I want it official. And your friends will want to be there, of course. And Abraham, **WILL** walk you down the aisle. We'll find someone here to be a nice wife to him as well. So what do you say, Michonne? Do we have a deal?"

"Of course." Michonne said in a tight voice. "Can I see Rick now?"

* * *

Rick was more than relieved to find Carl and Judith not only looking healthy and well, but in good spirits. Sam was with them, but was asking questions about his mother, that Rick was not up to answering right now. Carl, sensing his father's mood, kept his younger step-brother distracted while Rick went to talk to Michonne.

Rick was still in his hospital gown. Michonne was dressed.

"Close the door." Michonne told him, looking up and around. Those damned cameras were still there.

Rick noticed them too.

"One of the first things I plan to do, is get rid of those." he told her. Michonne grinned at him!

"You don't run anything here, Rick! Pam Pilcher does. And the spirit of her dead brother! Look, I know you had something to do with this deal that's been made. So I'm going to tell you what I told Pam: get Abraham back here and I will act anyway you want me to. I love the kids, so that's no problem." Michonne said.

"And what are your plans? To just be with Abraham and make me look stupid?" Rick countered.

"Oh come on, Rick..." Michonne started to say but Rick closed the space between them and kissed her-hard! Michonne touched her lips and backed away as Rick pointed at her.

"You should have never told me that you once loved me." was all Rick had to say, before turning and leaving her room. Michonne slowly took her hand away from her mouth. _Yeah, she thought, I guess I shouldn't have._


	17. Chapter 17

Abraham and Jessie, were actually in the guard tower, looking down at the swarms of undead that had now breached Alexandria, no thanks to Pam Pilcher.

"I don't deserve to die like this! Maybe Rick and Michonne do, but I sure as hell do not!" Jessie snapped in frustration.

"Shut the hell up!" Abraham snapped. "I don't want to hear anything from you."

"Hey! I'm not the one you should be yelling at! Hell, our situation is not my fault!"

Abraham tore his eyes from the swarms of walkers down below and looked at Jessie.

"How the hell do you figure that? You could've been knocked out and taken to Wayward Pines too! But hell, they didn't want a goddamned murderer in their community! I should kill you for what you did to Rosita!"

Jessie smirked!

"You're a murderer too, which is why you were left behind as well. But since we're playing catch up, you can cut the pretend outrage over Rosita. You obviously didn't give a damn about her."

"You don't know a damned thing about me or who I cared about!" Abraham huffed.

"Really? See Rosita knew Michonne was a problem. But she was under some delusion that the two of you needed time to work things out. She was SURE you two would work things out because now that Rick and I were over, Michonne and him would just fall into one another's arms. I guess your cousin is going to make that happen, hey?"

"Oh she can try. But it won't work. Because what you don't understand is that Rick's a changed man. I don't know if that's the result of being on the road or in your bed for too long, but I don't think Michonne is in to him anymore. She just can't put her finger on why." Abraham with absolute certainty.

"Rick is a strong, loving man. He's more man than you will ever be!" Jessie countered.

"If he was then why were you fucking Morgan? Because now you contradicted yourself! Morgan clearly is more man than Rick!"

"Morgan was there for me. I'll always care for him." Jessie sniffed.

"Yeah well, I don't give a fuck! I see a way to get to that station wagon down there. Do as I say and you'll come out of this alive. If not, then to hell with you!"

Jessie decided to wisely say nothing more, as Abraham crawled over to the ladder. There weren't any walkers near it. They had precious few minutes and he didn't know what Jessie's combative skills were.

"Just stick close!" Abraham ordered. Jessie nodded and they slowly descended the ladder. When they got to the bottom, they were easily spotted! Abraham fired at a few of them, while Jessie ran for the station wagon! She managed to get in and roll up the windows quickly! Abraham beat a few walkers off of himself, before reaching the car and slamming the door shut. He then ripped open the steering column, hot wired the vehicle so it would start, then backed back quickly!

There were walkers in their path. Abraham knew from experience that too many would overwhelm the car so he ran over the few that were in his way! The station wagon sped through the now vandalized fence, that had once kept the undead away, and continued down the road.

"Where are we going?" Jessie asked, looking behind them.

"Wayward Pines, darlin'! If my cousin thinks I'm putting up with this shit..."

"Are you crazy? How are we going to get in? They're probably waiting for us to try it!"

"I don't know yet! But my cousin is bat shit crazy if she thinks that I'm letting her fix Rick and Michonne up! I have a chance. You don't, of course...not after that Morgan shit!" Abraham told her.

"What makes you think I want Rick? And by the way, those people kidnapped my son, so I'll do whatever it takes to get him back!"

Abraham glanced sideways at her. He had forgotten that.

"Now that we're on the open road, I want to know what the fuck you were thinking, framing Carl for Rosita's killing?"

Jessie leaned back in her seat.

"How about we do something else to pass the time?"

"Like?" Abraham asked, glancing in his rearview mirror.

"Like discuss realistic plans to be with the people we want to be with. Rick loved me once. He could again."

"Jesus! You fucked his friend! And everyone knows you fucked his friend! Besides, that was a confusing time. Rick had offed your husband and it turned you on or something. He loved Michonne then but was too ashamed to admit it."

Jessie frowned.

"What do you mean 'ashamed'?"

Abraham glanced at her.

"You know damned well what I mean!"

Jessie stared at him, not quite understanding at first. Then it dawned on her.

"You're saying Rick was ashamed of his feeling for Michonne because she's black? I don't think..."

"Well I do!" Abraham said abruptly. "And Michonne gets that. So even if Pam pushes them together, it will be a marriage in name only!"

"I can still get Rick back. I have certain charms that you'll never understand." Jessie sniffed.

Abraham raised an eyebrow!

"You don't get it, do you? Michonne's a real woman. In and out of bed. You'll never be able to give Rick what she could give him. I know. And I'm not about to let Rick come between Michonne and me now or ever! Your best bet would be to let Pam, if she lets you stay, hook you up with someone else in the town."

Jessie said nothing for a long moment.

Then she spoke.

"I think Michonne's a whore. I think she came between a married man and his wife. I don't think she gives a damn about you. But she knows being with you upsets Rick and..."

Abraham screeched the car to a halt and looked at Jessie.

"Get the fuck out of this car!"

"Are you crazy?"

"Get. Out. Of. The. Car! You think you're going to call my woman a whore? Get out and fend for yourself!"

"You know I can't! Please, think of Sam!" Jessie begged, trying to sound contrite. But on the inside, she was boiling with rage! This red headed bastard-brute was going to throw **HER** out of a car for just speaking the truth?

Suddenly, the sound of a helicopter, diverted their attention. Abraham and Jessie gaped, as a Wayward Pines helicopter landed a few feet from their car. Pam got out and walked over to them. She looked at Abraham.

"This is what's going to happen: Rick and Michonne are going to be married. In a real wedding ceremony. If you want to join our community, you **WILL** walk Michonne down the aisle. You **WILL** stay away from her and you **WILL** marry anyone I see fit for you to marry. Are we clear, cousin?" Pam asked sarcastically.

Abraham didn't quite know what was going on here, but he realized he had a chance to get into Wayward Pines again. He would deal with this fairy tale sounding bullshit with Rick and Michonne, when he got there.

"Where is Sam?" Jessie asked, her manner hostile. Pam now looked at her.

"Fine and being cared for. Rick and Michonne will be raising him."

"What? Rick and Michonne are not raising my son. And Rick and Michonne won't be getting married **LEGALLY**. I am Rick's legal wife."

"Yeah, I know." Pam said, quickly pulling out a gun and shooting Jessie dead! Abraham didn't move but watched as Jessie dropped to the ground with a bullet hole in the center of her head.

"I didn't want any legal problems. You understand, don't you, Abraham?" Pam asked coolly. Abraham nodded and Pam waved him with her gun, towards the helicopter.

* * *

 **WAYWARD PINES-**

It had been awhile since Michonne had fed Judith. And she found that the little girl didn't need feeding all that much.

Michonne set her in a high chair and put out a small plate of breakfast that she had made. Judith gobbled everything up, all while watching some cartoon DVD that was playing on a kitchen TV. Carl was sitting at the counter watching her.

"What?" Michonne asked, as she put a couple of sausage links on his plate and handed it to him.

"I'm not a baby." he said.

"I know you're not."

"I know that Abraham is your boyfriend. And I know that you're being told to marry my father. I also know that only my father is happy about that." Carl said. Michonne said nothing at first. They had just gotten home from the hospital and had been given a house that was a block over where Abraham and herself had been living. Michonne planned on finishing up here and then heading back to that house. She and Abraham would have to figure out what they were going to do until they could escape.

"Carl, don't worry about it. It will all work out in the end." Michonne said. Carl now glared at her!

"What?" she asked.

"Dad should have never married Jessie. Because before that happened, you would've never answered me like that."

"Like how?"

"Like I'm stupid. You don't want to be here."

Michonne reached out and touched his hand.

"That is **NOT** true. Carl, I'm worried. We're here because most of the people that were here before, were killed by walkers that are ten times worse than anything we've dealt with."

"And Dad is going to make sure that that never happens again." Carl told her. A sudden knock interrupted their conversation, and a dark haired woman opened the kitchen door, followed by a teenage boy. A surly looking one at that.

"Hi. Didn't mean to interrupt. I'm Kate Balinger. This is Ben Burke. Ethan's son." Kate said, looking at Michonne meaningfully.

Michonne looked from Kate to Ben. She came out from behind the breakfast bar.

"Hi. Kate. Ben. This is Carl Grimes," Michonne said, before walking over to Judith's high chair and pulling up the tray, "and this is Judith Grimes."

Kate walked over to touch Judith's hair, while Ben walked over to Carl.

"Michonne was supposed to marry my father. Because he never got the chance, I'm stuck being raised by my father's whore."

"Ben!" Kate snapped. Michonne held Judith tightly. Uh oh.

Ben turned away from a shocked Carl.

"It's true. What's left of this town knows it's true. Now if you don't mind, I want to show Carl around the town a bit." Ben said, his manner still snarky.

"I don't know," Michonne began, not liking the whole vibe of this meeting, "Carl..."

"It's okay, Michonne. I'll be fine." Carl said. Somehow, he got the feeling that Ben needed to vent-away from adults. He grabbed a light jacket and walked out of the kitchen door with Ben. Kate ran a hand over her face.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that. Ben's having a rough time." Kate said. "My husband, Harold, and I, have been trying with Ben, but he's angry and sad and I don't know what else."

Michonne wanted to ask about that 'whore' comment, but decided that she wanted to stay out of as much trouble around this town as she possibly could. She and Abraham would not be here long anyway.

"Let me put Judith down for a nap, and I'll fix us some coffee." Michonne said.

* * *

"I was fixed up with Harold when I got here. Ethan and I were government agents. Partners. Therefore we qualified to come here when the world fell apart." Kate told Michonne over coffee.

But Michonne found herself not really drinking as much of it as Kate. She suspected that the 'partnership' that Kate and Ethan had had, lead to something else at some point.

"Ethan seemed like a good man." Michonne said.

"He was. You two would have been very happy." Kate told her.

Michonne decided to just come out with it.

"Really? I mean I can't help but be curious. Would Ethan have been cheating on me with you?"

"No. The affair was over before we came here. But his wife could never quite get over it. The Burke's were putting their lives back together when the world ended. And Theresa, that was Ethan's wife, didn't appreciate coming to a government installation that trapped her with me." Kate said.

"You know what? This is none of my business. I apologize for that forward question. And it probably wouldn't have mattered anyway. I am in love with someone else."

Kate lifted a brow.

"The big, red headed guy, right? Pam's cousin?"

Michonne took her cup to the sink.

"You see alot, don't you, Kate?"

"I do, Michonne. Rick is a nice looking guy. So is Abraham, but Rick really is something. From what I've seen. I would love to know what's really going on here. Because a lot of people were brought into this town and only your little family has been awakened. Why?"

The kitchen door opened and Rick walked in, wearing a sheriff's uniform. He took off his jacket and smiled at Kate. Michonne looked at the two of them. She didn't know what Kate's husband Harold was like, but maybe if she could push Rick and Kate together, she and Abraham could slip off unnoticed.

Michonne suddenly felt ashamed. When had she turned into Pam Pilcher? Now she was trying to find a wife for Rick so she could get out of being a wife to him? Michonne pulled herself out of her morose thoughts and introduced the two of them.

"Rick, this is Kate Balinger. She and her husband Harold are looking after Ethan's son, Ben."

Rick shook her hand warmly.

"It's nice to meet you, Kate. I know what's going on here can't be easy for you."

"Or you," Kate replied, "but we'll all get through it. And Pam trusts you not to ever let what happened, happen again. I should get going. When Ben and Carl return..."

"I'll send him home." Michonne said, smiling wanly. Kate nodded and left by way of the kitchen door. Once she was gone, Rick went to the fridge and got out an apple. He began crunching on it.

"Sam is upstairs asleep. I don't know what to tell him about his mother. Pam didn't say she was bringing Jessie back with her. Maybe we should just tell him that she's in one of the sleep pods or something?" Michonne suggested.

"We'll figure it out." Rick said, closing the distance between himself and Michonne. He put the apple up to her lips for her to bite out of, but Michonne backed away slightly.

"No thanks. I'd better get going..."

Rick suddenly kissed her for the second time that day, surprising her. Michonne backed out of it and cleared her throat.

"That is the second time your mouth has 'surprised' mine."

"It's called a kiss, Michonne."

"I know what it's called! Look, I'm going back to the house Abraham and I lived in to get things ready for when he gets here."

Rick finished the apple in three bites and threw it away, then dusting off his hands, he gave Michonne his full attention.

"Why?"

"Because he needs to prepare for what's going to happen."

"I'm sure Pam is explaining it to him now. There's nothing to prepare for."

"You know," Michonne said, "if you wouldn't go along with this, then maybe Pam would back off."

"I told Pam that the only way I'd agree to take this job is if you were my wife. So that's why things are the way they are."

Michonne glared at Rick!

"You told her that?! Damnit, Rick! I fell in love with someone else! There's no crime here! You should helping me, by telling Pam that Abraham belongs here with us! You should be telling her not to impose these stupid marriage conditions on everyone here!"

The sound of a helicopter broke off their argument. Rick walked to the kitchen door, stepped outside and looked up into the sky. He suspected Abraham and maybe Jessie were inside of that helicopter. Michonne came out as well and looked up.

"I can't control what Pam decides to do, Michonne. But you agreed to Pam's deal. I suggest that if you don't want Abraham to get hurt or suffer any consequences, you don't try and alter the terms of your agreement." Rick told her.

Michonne said nothing as the helicopter moved out of her line of sight. When it did, she turned to Rick.

"And I suggest you stop scheming with that woman and come to your senses. Because until you come up with a plan to deal with those hybrid walkers, I'm not going to stop trying to escape this place. Ever."

And with those words, Michonne walked back inside of the house. Rick followed her back inside, closing the door. He walked over to this jacket.

"I'm going to the command center and find out what happened with Jessie. If she's here, I'll be back to get Sam. But maybe you should prepare yourself for the idea, that Abraham is perfectly willing to let you go, if it means he gets to stay someplace safe like Wayward Pines."

"Abraham isn't you. So I doubt I'd have to prepare myself for anything like that." Michonne said coldly. Rick stared at the back of her head. He had clearly heard something in her voice, something more than anger or bitterness. It was more like hurt. And he suspected it went back to his marrying Jessie.

He said nothing more to her as he left the house. He'd take hurt, bitterness and anger from Michonne, than indifference. Because that meant they had a chance, that he was sure of.


	18. Chapter 18

Abraham got off of the helicopter and could feel Pam's gun digging into his back. That were back at the control center in Wayward Pines.

"You know, you don't have to keep doing that. I'm back and ready to do whatever asked." Abraham grumbled.

Pam gave him one last sharp poke with the gun, before slowly lowering it.

"It's too bad you couldn't be that cooperative when David was alive." she said sourly. Pam looked over and saw Rick and Michonne headed their way. She looked from them to Abraham.

"Your only concern now is to try and make a life with whoever I tell you to."

"I take it you have someone in mind?" Abraham asked sarcastically.

"I do." Pam almost grinned. Abraham took her wild, clownish smile to mean that this would not be someone he'd find especially attractive.

Michonne wanted to throw herself into Abraham's arms, but refrained from doing so. She wanted time alone with him, to work out a game plan, but that was near to impossible, with all of the cameras and eyes on them.

"Where is Jessie?" Rick asked. "Did you leave her in Alexandria?"

"I left her, yes." Pam said.

"Actually," Abraham said, "my cousin blew her brains out before she could get on the helicopter."

Michonne's eyes widened and Rick shook his head.

"That wasn't necessary." Rick told her. "Things could've worked out..."

"She was still your legal wife, Rick. And although there isn't anyone to challenge the sanctity of your upcoming marriage to Michonne, I just wanted to make sure that nothing got in the way. Is anyone really sorry that she's gone?"

"Her son Sam will be. That's a nice mess you've left Rick and I to deal with." Michonne said coldly.

"He thinks his mother just got left behind." Rick told Pam.

"Maybe that's the way it ought to stay," Abraham advised, "it's not like he could get back there and find her anyway."

"You all decide what's best." Pam told them. Michonne scoffed!

"Oh we can decide what's best when it comes to covering up your shit! But things like who we can love, you don't want our input at all, do you?"

Pam walked up to Michonne.

"I can take your boyfriend back to Alexandria if you'd like." was her response. Rick got in between them.

"Abraham, Michonne, you have things to settle. I need to talk to Pam-alone."

And with that, Rick pulled on Pam's arm forcefully, leading her to an empty room. He slammed the door and faced her.

"You need to wake the others up. Now."

"We don't usually wake up everyone at the same time. It keeps down on the confusion."

"Fine. Wake up Darryl and Carol first."

Pam folded her arms.

"How are things going with you? And Michonne?"

"I think I know how to deal with Michonne now."

"Really? Because she wanted to jump into Abraham's arms on sight."

"I've known Michonne longer than Abraham has. And he has every right to be worried about being in the same town as me. I want you to let Michonne and Abraham have as much time alone together as they want."

"What? Why?" Pam asked. "That wasn't what we agreed to."

"You want Abraham jealous and salivating at the mouth for the rest of his days. I've got this. Trust me." was all Rick said, before walking out of the empty room. Pam believed him. And oddly, she was curious enough to let him have his way with this thing.

Pam followed Rick back over to Abraham and Michonne.

"Pam is going to wake up Darryl and Carol first. That means they'll be in the hospital like we were. We'll get them used to being here and then wake up more people. Michonne, you take as much time as you need to explain how things are going to be from now on, to Abraham. I need to get back to Sam and tell him something else, about what happened to his mother."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Michonne asked, feeling awful. This deal she made with Pam Pilcher, inadvertently, got Jessie Grimes killed.

"No. Just deal with what you have to." Rick told her and walked off. Pam moved closer to them.

"Deal with it, then meet Kate Ballinger at Kitty's Wedding Shop. The proprietor, Kitty, has picked out some nice gowns for you, Michonne. And we'll get you a proper tux, Abraham, to give away the bride in."

Pam said no more and walked off in the same direction Rick took off in. Abraham stared off in their direction before looking down at Michonne.

"What's going on? Why are they both so eager to give us private time together?"

Michonne shook her had. She was staring off in their direction as well.

"I don't know because Rick was not that agreeable before about that."

"So...you're living with Rick?"

"And Carl, Judith and Sam." Michonne reminded him. "So nothing much can happen with kids around."

"They'll be asleep at night. They'll go to school and Judith naps. Rick could surprise you at anytime." Abraham reminded her.

"Rick is not going to 'surprise' me. We had a talk before we came here. He now understands that there is no going back for us. So if he wants to play out this charade, he's going to have to find someone on the side to turn to." Michonne said in a no nonsense manner.

"We need to find a way to get out of here. We can't be sneaking around to be together." Abraham said, his large hands now resting on her waist.

Michonne nodded.

"I know. I just hate the idea of the kids being here. I hate the idea of **LEAVING** them here. This place makes you drop your guard."

"Yeah and look at what happened to all of those other people that dropped theirs." Abraham muttered, looking around. He then looked down at her.

"Let's go back to our house. We'll think of something." he said in a low tone.

"What can we do but go along to get along." Michonne said, her tone carrying a kind of helplessness to it.

"We'll think of something. We got out of here once, we'll do it again." he told her. Michonne nodded fervently, hoping that what Abraham was saying was true. They had been in tough spots before. Actually, they had been in horrible spots before(Terminus came to mind), but this whole thing FELT different. It felt inescapable. Especially with Jessie now dead.

Abraham pulled her into his arms, and his lips suddenly found hers in a hard, forceful kiss. He could sense her doubts and he planned to reassure her that whatever Pam and her new partner-in-crime, Rick, planned on pulling, it would not go off as they had planned.

Michonne melted in his arms for a moment, letting him have his way, before regaining control over herself in public. Her pulse was beating warmly at just his nearness.

"Abraham," she whispered, "Rick is determined. He really thinks he can make a relationship with me work. Jessie's dying is..."

"Rick can make a relationship work with Pam for all I care! He's slick but he's not stupid. He's been upset about us ever since there was an us. If you had been alone back in Alexandria, this would not be an issue now." Abraham told her matter-of-factly.

Michonne knew he was right. She decided to just not worry about Rick Grimes or the increased intensity of his advances.

Abraham could feel her anxiety lessen and he slipped a hard arm around her waist as they walked out of the control center. He could feel her relax against his hold and it only caused the throbbing in his loins to intensify. Rick thought he could use the lure of his children to bring Michonne back to him. And Abraham suspected he was mixing in cutesy words of love and some mean shit about him, to make Michonne doubt their love and give in to Rick.

He was now more glad than ever, that Pam had forced him to come here. Abraham planned to keep an eye on the new sheriff around here, himself.

* * *

Darryl awoke first and found Rick standing over him!

"Jesus! What happened?" Darryl asked groggily.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Rick asked. Darryl sat up some.

"Being gassed. Where are we? A hospital?" he asked, now craning his head.

"Yeah. Wayward Pines Hospital, to be exact. Pam had us all gassed and brought here. Only she's waking up a few at a time. Carol is in the other room." Rick revealed.

"Okay...so you're awake. Carol is awake. What about the kids?"

"The only kids from Alexandria that are awake are Carl, Sam and Judith."

"Is Jessie here?" Darryl asked.

"No. Michonne and I are going to end up as his parents." Rick said grimly. "Pam killed Jessie when she went back for Abraham."

"Whoa!" Darryl said, now sitting up ramrod straight. "Pam had left Abraham and Jessie at Alexandria?"

"I'm pretty sure Deanna didn't make it either." Rick told him.

"But Michonne is awake? And Abraham is here?"

Rick sat on the edge of Darryl's bed.

"The deal is that Michonne and I marry. In a real wedding ceremony. Pam felt Jessie being dead would make my marriage to Michonne a little more legal. I never asked her to do that and Sam..."

"What did you tell him?" Darryl asked.

"That his mother accidentally got left behind. That Pam went back for her but couldn't find her. I couldn't tell him the truth."

Darryl squared his jaw.

"No. He would never understand the truth. But he's also still got hope that she's alive out there looking for him."

Rick stood up and rubbed the back of his neck in frustration!

"There was nothing else I could do! You know, things aren't half bad here. Carl is starting school tomorrow, he's made a friend in the former sheriff's son. Judith has good, healthy food to eat and Michonne is caring for them like their mother."

Darryl eyed them.

"So is Michonne also as much a wife to you as she is a mother to the kids?"

Rick's jaw tightened.

"No. Not yet."

"Rick...I know this whole thing is some sort of revenge crap on Pam Pilcher's part. But you need to put an end to it. From what I've seen, Abraham and Michonne are committed to one another. Marriage to you isn't going to end what's between them."

Carol interrupted the conversation, wandering in in a white, terrycloth robe and slippers.

"God, I have a headache. That Pilcher bitch just explained what she pulled and had the nerve to imply that she wouldn't be fixing me up with anyone, because she suspected I was too old to have anymore children! Whatever. Where's Michonne? Pam said she and you were getting married in a real ceremony?"

"Yes. One in which Abraham has to give her away." Rick replied wryly. Darryl shook his head!

"Unbelievable! This is what I mean, Rick! Just tell this bitch to cut her crap!"

Rick looked from Darryl to Carol.

"I don't want to cut anything. Michonne and I could have a real chance here. I'm going to give her time to sort out what she needs to with Abraham before the wedding. But once we're married, she's mine. End of story."

"She's mine?" Carol scoffed. "How do you plan to change what she feels for Abraham? You can't, Rick! I think we need to concentrate on making sure those hybrid things can't get in here and forget the love triangles!"

"Once Michonne and I are married, there won't be anymore triangles." Rick said with an odd sense of finality. "You two get some rest. I have some things that need taking care of."

Carol stared after Rick as he left and then faced Darryl!

"What the hell is he talking about? We need to escape from here, that's what we need to do."

Darryl took a deep breath.

"I think I know what Rick's planning." he said in a low voice. Carol now peered at him, concerned.

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever...uh...seen Rick in the shower?"

Carol blinked.

"No. When would I have ever had that pleasure? Why?"

"I did. Back at the prison. You know with the water supply being what it was, the men showered together."

"What are you telling me?" Carol asked. But she had an odd feeling where this conversation was going.

"I just think I know what Rick could be planning, is all. And if it works how I think it will work, Michonne will begin to have doubts about some things."

Carol continued to stare at Darryl, before glancing back at the empty doorway Rick had disappeared through. _Uh oh, she thought._

* * *

Michonne and Abraham didn't make it past the couch of the house they had thought, at one time, was supposed to be theirs.

Their bare bodies were intertwined, as Michonne rested on top of Abraham's husky form. The great weight of his bulky organ was still pressing inside of her. She lifted her head to softly brush her lips against his, but the kiss turned intense as Abraham hands kneaded her supple buttocks.

Finally, Michonne went about the process of disentangling herself from him.

"Just a few more minutes!" Abraham begged in a howling sort of manner. Michonne shook her head.

"A few more minutes will be an hour. And I think I missed my 'bridal appointment'. I have to get back. Rick is good in the kitchen but who knows what's going on with the kids?"

Abraham said nothing but felt mildly defeated. He was now seeing why Michonne was so glum when he had first arrived! This was bullshit! And he had to think of a way to instigate, at the very least, a coup against Pam when the others awoke. But for now, all he could do was lay low and access the situation.

It was a half hour later, when Michonne opened the door to the home she lived in with Rick. The lights in the kitchen were turned down low and the rest of the house seemed dark. The kids had to be asleep.

She walked into the kitchen and stopped short!

Rick was shirtless near a counter...but...Michonne had a feeling that he was more than just 'shirtless'. She decided to keep calm.

"Hey. It's kind of nippy tonight, isn't it" Michonne asked carefully.

"I don't think so." Rick said and moved around the counter...

Michonne began screaming for dear life! Rick kept his cool.

"Michonne, what is it?" he asked calmly. Michonne grabbed a broom and then eased towards him! She poked at his manhood with it, then drew back and began screaming again! The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs caused Rick to hurriedly put on his pants!

"What is it?!" Carl asked, agitated. Sam was behind him. He looked at Michonne who had sunk to the floor, clutching the broom!

"Michonne is sick!" Sam cried out. Carl hurried over to her and waved a hand over her eyes! He then turned back to his father.

"Something **IS** wrong, Dad!"

Rick started to move towards the fallen Michonne, but she squealed and poked at the front of his pants with the broom! Sam looked confused.

"Why is she doing that, Rick?" Sam asked. Carl was suspicious, but for a different reason...

"Dad, errr..."

"Carl, I'm going to need you to look after Sam and Judith while I take Michonne to the hospital."

And with those words, Michonne passed out.

* * *

" **CAN I GET SOME HELP HERE?** " Rick screamed as he carried Michonne into the hospital. Carl had called Darryl, Carol and Abraham, who arrived shortly after. Pam came out of Michonne's room.

"She's hysterical. I gave her a mild sedative." she said, her eyes flicking over to Rick. She had watched the whole thing go down on camera. And God help Michonne, if she came back to herself and muttered the words 'Rick' or 'cock', Abraham would murder Rick and have a stroke as well!

Carol eyed Darryl, who was looking at Rick, who was trying very hard to keep his eyes only focused on Pam.

"When can I see her?"

"Hold on!" Abraham barked. "She **JUST** left me. She goes to that fucking house she lives in with Rick and ends up like this? How?"

Carol cleared her throat.

"Pam, I need to see Michonne. Now."

Pam nodded and took her into the room. Carol turned back to her.

"I'm sick of your games. And it sounds like you've dragged Rick into this high school crap. Do what your supposed to do and keep us safe, okay?" Carol said in a jeering tone. Pam said nothing and left the room.

Carol turned to Michonne, who was coming around a bit. The moment she saw Carol, she grabbed her arm!

"Oh Carol!" Michonne cried out. Carol patted her hand.

"It's okay."

"No it's not! It never will be again."

"Michonne, Abraham is out there. What are you planning on telling him?"

Michonne sat up slightly.

"Nothing. Just that I hadn't eaten. I can't tell him about Rick's...Rick's..."

"It was not what you expected?" Carol asked gently.

"Girl, Rick could probably use it to knock on doors! Carol...I can't...I'm not going to be able to..."

"Not find out what it's like to have it inside of you?" Carol asked in a cheery voice. Michonne closed her eyes and nodded. The moment she saw it, she knew that the chances of her betraying Abraham before they could escape, were greatly intensified now.


	19. Chapter 19

Michonne only stayed one night in the hospital. She awoke the next day feeling stupid and childish.

She had also come to a decision.

Pam came to see her as she was being released. Michonne could see that the woman had some concern for her, especially when she found out that Michonne was declining to take any of the anxiety medication she had been prescribed.

"How are you feeling?" Pam asked looking her up and down. Michonne shrugged.

"Stupid."

"Oh come on..."

Michonne looked Pam dead in the eye.

"Stupid," she repeated, "I mean one look at Rick's...and I'm damned near in a straight jacket. And everyone knows it. Yeah, I feel stupid."

Pam licked her lips.

"I'll admit, I thought it was sort of amusing at first. But I think I know you pretty well now."

"Oh do you?" Michonne asked, folding her arms.

"Yeah, I do. Enough to know that you're one of the strongest people in your group. You can face down anything but seeing some guy's cock damn near has you on Xanax? The reason marrying Rick is so hard for you is not because you can't be with my cousin, is it?" Pam asked.

"Why do you care? As long as Abraham is hurt, your fine with whatever is happening." Michonne replied.

"Michonne, you may not believe this, but the people that I do end up putting together, do end up being very happy together."

"Under punishment of death?" Michonne asked sarcastically.

"Hey! This is a new world! An apocalyptic one. The person you may end up spending the rest of your life with, may not have been the person you would've ever imagined yourself giving a second glance. If I wanted to truly hurt Abraham and you, I would've put you with someone that you had no chemistry with. Someone that you had zero interest in."

"Like you did trying to put me with Ethan?" Michonne asked, not buying her line of bullshit.

Pam folded her arms and gave Michonne a hard look.

"You're telling me you had zero feelings for Ethan? That the idea of marrying him seemed truly awful?"

Michonne turned away. Pam nodded.

"That's what I thought. I saw something between Ethan and you and I saw something between Rick and yourself. Your problem, Michonne, is that whether you want to admit it or not, you are in love with two men. And even if I wasn't pushing this marriage between Rick and yourself, you would **STILL** have to deal with your feelings for both men."

Michonne did not answer that right away.

But when she did, her words surprised Pam.

"I know," Michonne said, "I came to that realization during a sleepless night. That's why I need some time to myself. To think things through."

Pam squinted at her.

"What are you trying to say?"

"It's what I'm asking, or trying to. I need some time alone. Away from Wayward Pines. And I need for no one to know, but you, that I'm doing this." Michonne said.

Pam was about to say something glib, thinking that Michonne's words were some sort of ruse, so that Abraham could sneak off and join her later. But she sensed that the woman in front of her was truly torn. Marrying Rick Grimes was not the punishment it should be, and that was a problem. Pam tried to swallow her guilt. The point of this was to make Abraham miserable. And she honestly hadn't thought that Michonne would fight the idea of her and Rick so hard, that she'd end up hospitalized.

"Michonne," Pam began, "time to yourself in this world could get you dead. I know you more than fully realize that. Where do you plan on going?"

"I don't know." Michonne admitted.

"Then why go anywhere? Look, Wayward Pines is bigger than it looks. We'll give you a house by yourself for a bit and..."

"No," Michonne cut her off, "I need to be away from both Abraham and Rick. I plan on telling them both that I'm leaving for a little bit. I can take care of myself. I'll be back. But at this point, fighting off walkers is preferable than dealing with what I'm feeling right now."

Pam was silent for a long moment. So long that Michonne was almost sure she would say 'no'.

"Okay," Pam finally said, "I'll get you a vehicle. Just how long do you think you'll be gone? Your wedding is in a week."

"I'll be back before then." Michonne told her. She then looked around Pam to see Rick, who was standing in the doorway wearing a sheriff's uniform.

"You'll be back?" Rick asked, stepping into the room. "Where are you going?"

Michonne looked from Rick to Pam.

"Can you give us a minute?" Michonne asked. Pam nodded and left the room. She actually hoped Rick could talk Michonne out of this crazy idea of leaving so that she could have 'quiet time' to herself! It wasn't like she could go to a spa or something!

Rick moved towards Michonne.

"Well?"

"Well what, Rick?"

"Where are you going? And why would Pam give you permission to go anywhere, considering how she got us here?"

Michonne cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry for how I acted last night. It was stupid and childish."

Rick smiled. No, actually, Rick grinned!

"It's a perfectly natural reaction." he said. Michonne refrained from glaring at him. There was a lot left unsaid in his statement, but she let it pass.

"Pam has allowed me to go and take some time for myself. I'll be back in time for the wedding." she said, just as Abraham appeared in the doorway. He took a deep breath.

"Rick, I need to speak to Michonne alone."

Rick glanced at him.

"I understand you've been fixed up with my secretary." Rick said quietly. Her name was Arlene Moran and she was...well...not Michonne. But she was quite the talker. Rick found her to be very competent in her work.

"I just bet you heard." Abraham said quietly. Michonne felt her stomach twist in knots! Who the hell was Arlene Moran?

"Well, instead of 'talking to Michonne', it's time we all honored the deals we made to stay here." Rick said, now looking at Michonne.

"Rick, I need to talk to Abraham." she told him.

Rick did not move.

"Please? We'll continue our conversation when I'm done."

"Yeah, we will." Rick said, walking out of the room. Abraham barely waited until Rick had left the room, before slamming the room door behind him!

"What happened last night?" Abraham asked in a no nonsense tone.

Michonne decided that she wasn't going to lie about it. Not with Abraham. If they ever had a chance at anything, then she would have to tell him the truth.

"When I left you last night, I went back to the house Rick and I live in." Michonne began, but then stopped. Telling the truth about something like this, was not easy.

"Yeah," Abraham said slowly, "I figured that. I figured whatever happened, happened there because he was the one that brought you here."

"Yes. Rick brought me here." Michonne answered. Abraham moved to pull her into his big arms.

"Tell me what happened when you got back to that house. Rick did something, didn't he? Or he said something? Carol wouldn't tell me anything and Darryl looked crazy. Like he knew but it was just too bad to say."

Michonne looked up at him.

"Rick was there when I got back. And he was naked."

"Naked?!" Abraham snapped. "Jesus! He tried something and you had to fend him off, didn't you? I never thought he'd be that desperate!"

Michonne coughed slightly!

"No. He just sat there. But..."

Abraham now squinted down at her.

"Alright, Michonne. Spit it out."

Michonne sighed!

"Abraham his...his...it looked like it had been hit with radiation...but in a good way..."

Abraham slowly let go of Michonne.

"What are you telling me? That you freaked out over seeing Rick's dick because you wanted it?"

"No! No, not exactly! Abraham, seeing Rick naked last night made me realize that I want **BOTH** of you. I can't help it and I can't stay here feeling the way I'm feeling right now."

Abraham backed back a bit.

"You want **BOTH** of us? Since when?"

"I don't know."

"Since Jessie died? Because you never wanted both of us when she was alive!"

Michonne shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I am. I know it's bullshit but I can't help it. Your cousin is letting me leave for awhile. When I get back I'll be Rick's wife whether I want to be or not. I have to deal with that somehow."

"Fine you deal with it! And while you're off someplace fighting off walkers and imagining what it would be like to fuck Rick, I'll be getting to know the woman that I've been put with! You have a nice journey, Michonne."

From her camera at the command center, Pam was well satisfied that Michonne and Abraham were over. So satisfied that she missed the sly look that passed between the two of them. She didn't know that Carol was in on their plans to escape by way of car. Abraham would be in the trunk when Michonne drove out of Wayward Pines.

Yes, there was some truth to what Michonne had went through, but Abraham was far more understanding than anyone would have given him credit for. He was the first to notice the unfinished business between Michonne and Rick. And that 'cock show' he pulled last night, was just proof that he and Michonne needed to get the hell out of here!

Michonne, for her part, was curious about Rick in a sexual way. But she could not forget about quickly he had fallen for Jessie. She could easily see something like that happening in this town again, and she was not about to waste her time worrying about it. What she and Abraham had was real. They were leaving Wayward Pines and who Rick Grimes ended up with, would be up to Pam and Rick, Michonne guessed.

Michonne began gathering her meager belongings she had brought to the hospital, when Rick re-entered the room.

"I saw Abraham huff out of here." Rick noted. Michonne kept her tone light and casual.

"I told him I was going off to have time to myself. Before our wedding." she answered.

"And he didn't take it well?" Rick asked. Michonne gave him her full attention.

"No or why I have to go."

"You haven't explained that part to me either." Rick said.

"I told him that I wanted you both. That's what my little 'attack' was about last night. I need to deal with it by myself. Someplace where I'm not being pressured by the both of you." Michonne answered.

Rick gave her an odd look. Michonne began to get slightly unnerved.

"What?"

"You need to **LEAVE** to think things through? There's nowhere to go, Michonne."

"I traveled alone quite a bit when I was looking for the Governor. I'll be back. Pam trusts me enough to be back before the wedding."

"I get that, Michonne. You're telling me that Abraham is so pissed off about your being torn between us, that he's not concerned about your being out there alone?"

"I never said that! But he was just thrown by my admission, that''s all."

Rick nodded.

"See, I can read him pretty well. And he was always sure that there was something between the two of us. That's why he's acted like a jack ass this whole time. And now you're telling me that what you told him was a surprise?"

Michonne could see that Rick thought something was off. And that wouldn't do. Not at all. Not if she and Abraham were going to pull this off. And she just prayed that Carol could pull off pretending as if she didn't know what they were going to do.

Michonne moved closer to Rick.

"We love one another. That's why it's so hard for him. And I told him that I love you too. I love both of you. That's what he's dealing with." she told him, feeling odd about saying those words to Rick just now. It had been one thing, for the show of the cameras, to tell Abraham and even Pam, how she felt about Rick. But looking Rick in the eye and saying it, felt a little funny.

"Michonne," Rick said in a no nonsense tone, "you're still going to have to deal with this when you come back and marry me. So unless this time to yourself, is going to keep you from loving me, I don't see the point of your going anywhere. Now get your things. We're going home to talk about this whole thing some more, because I really don't like this."

"I don't like it either! I don't like being torn between two men! This whole thing was easier when I just assumed you would be with Jessie forever! Look, let's leave and then I'll pack some things and we can talk about this some more." Michonne said, picking up her things and leaving the room. Rick stared after her. Something **FELT** wrong about this whole thing, but he couldn't quite figure out why he felt this way. Michonne had been honest. Pam believed her enough to allow her to leave. Abraham was pissed off...

Rick decided not to read anymore into this. Michonne could handle herself. She would be back in time for their wedding.

* * *

When they arrived home, Pam was coming out of their garage. She handed Michonne a set of keys.

"Your car is in the garage. Come back safe." she smiled, then looked at Rick and nodded before getting into her own car and driving off. Michonne walked into the house through the garage and almost jumped when she found Abraham there!

"Where are the kids?" Michonne whispered. She peered outside. Rick had stopped to talk with some unknown neighbor before following her in.

"No one is here!" Abraham whispered. "Carol is probably watching Judith."

"Yeah and Carl and Sam started school today! Damn! I wanted to be there for them!" Michonne hissed. Abraham grabbed her shoulders!

"You're okay with what we're going to do?" he asked her somberly.

"We don't have any choice." Michonne continued to whisper. She handed him the car keys. "Wait until you can get into the garage, open up the trunk, put the keys back on this counter and then get into it. I'll be along soon."

Abraham kissed her quickly before hurrying off to a nearby room to hide, as Rick walked in, closing the garage door. He sighed, his eyes looking Michonne over, before walking over to a counter.

"I don't like this." he said. Michonne moved over to him.

"I know you're worried. I'll be fine. And I'll be back."

Rick reached for her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I think you need to face what you feel for me now. Running isn't going to help anything."

Michonne pulled out of his embrace.

"I'm not 'running'. I just need some time."

"Okay," Rick said, resigning himself to the fact that Michonne was going to do what she was going to do, "I'm going to check in with Arlene."

Michonne smiled wanly at him as he left the room. As soon as he was gone, Abraham hustled into the room and moved towards the garage door. Michonne smiled brightly at him and Abraham, unable to resist, moved towards her for a quick kiss...

Rick, who was returning from checking his messages in the living room, could see the kiss via a mirror! He watched as Abraham jiggled the keys, then left by way of the garage door. Moments later, he returned and handed her the keys, kissing her again before hurrying out. Rick's jaw hardened, but surprisingly, he wasn't angry.

He felt...right. Michonne **WAS** running alright! And she planned to smuggle Abraham out with her. And hybrid zombies were not the main reason she would leave Carl and Judith and run towards unknown dangers outside of this community.

He had affected her the other night. He had gotten to her. And Michonne thought she was going to leave and never deal with her feelings for him again.

Rick cleared his throat and Michonne looked at him expectantly as he entered the kitchen.

"You should get packed." he said in a light tone. Michonne smiled and walked out of the kitchen. He watched as she hurried up the stairs. He then walked over to the garage door and opened it. He stepped out and looked into the car. The only place Abraham could be was the trunk.

Rick stared at it for a few moments, then turned and walked back into the kitchen. He closed the door, locked it and then began taking off his own clothes.

* * *

Michonne knew she should pack lightly, so that it **APPEARED** as if she would be coming back, but she took a little more than she ordinarily would. Once she was set with her own things, she eased into Carl's room and left him a sealed envelope. It was a letter explaining why she had to do what she had to do. Hopefully one day her and Judith, if she even remembered her, would understand.

Michonne swung her suitcase to and fro as she reached the stair landing. Now all she had to do was convince Rick that she would be safe out there, and she and Abraham were out of here!

She lightly jogged down the stairs, moved through the living room and got to the kitchen where...

Michonne squeaked and dropped her luggage!

Rick was leaning against the door to the garage...no...he was almost blocking it with his naked body! And like before, he was naked and ready...his manhood looked so inviting...

"Rick," Michonne asked in a light tone, "what are you doing?"

Rick exhaled and began moving towards her.

"It's time to deal with our feelings for one another." he told her. Something in his tone sparked anger within Michonne. She didn't have time for this shit!

"You **NOW** want to deal with your feelings for me? Like you did when we got to Alexandria and you were **SO** turned on by Jessie after getting a haircut, right?"

Rick smiled.

"Now **THAT'S** what I want to hear! Your real feelings! Because so far you've been acting as if you could've cared less about my hurting you and I know I did!"

Michonne clenched her jaw.

"Fine. I have acknowledged that you hurt me. Get out of my way." she said calmly. But Rick reached out, snatched the suitcase out of her hands and threw it into the living room! It crashed against a glass table, breaking it! Michonne's mouth dropped open!

"I can't believe you did that!"

"Just like you couldn't believe it when I married Jessie?" Rick countered.

Michonne rolled her tongue around in her mouth before answering him.

"Well, now that she's dead I guess I'm good enough for you, hmmm? I doubt you'd be showing up naked in any kitchen I was in, looking like this..."

Rick suddenly grabbed her face and kissed her! His mouth was hard and angry as it moved upon her soft lips, bruising them. Michonne managed to free her lips from his!

"Is this how Jessie and you got your kicks?! Huh? You make me sick, coming to me after..."

Rick ripped her sweater off of her, and when Michonne moved to strike him in response, he subdued her arms behind her back, causing her unclad breasts to press against his chest.

"What about me, Michonne, huh? Do I have anything to be angry about?! You bought Abraham's bullshit that I didn't want you because you were black! Did you ever think about how much that hurt me?!"

Michonne began to screech something at him when he covered his mouth with hers, this time, stilling her protests! He released his hold on her arms and ripped her jeans off as well, before his lips sought hers again, demanding a response that Michonne, reluctantly, found herself giving to him. Rick's hard kisses turned into hungry ones and soon they were both naked, kissing intensely in the kitchen.

Without breaking off their kisses, Rick reached down and gripped Michonne's buttocks, lifting her and then in one fell swoop, he quickly and fiercely, mounted her on his steaming piston of flesh!

Michonne moaned into Rick's mouth at the sudden invasion! Pleasure was creeping through her body and she felt helpless to stop it. Rick began to move quickly through the house, carrying her, until he reached up the stairs and began running up them! Michonne kicked her splayed legs out but only managed to dislodge a shoe. Her legs helplessly dangled around Rick's waist as he took her to bed...

A half an hour later, Michonne, as if in a trance, slowly made her way back down the stairs, dressed and looking as if she had not just slept with Rick. Or...had not just let Rick have his way with her while Abraham was waiting in the trunk of a car.

Rick, who was wearing a robe, followed after her and reached for one of her dreads, when Michonne walked into a wall!

"Honey," he said softly, "let me get your suitcase for you, okay?"

Michonne nodded at him, unseeing.

"Okay." she said in a hollow voice. Rick gingerly avoided the glass on the floor, fished out Michonne's luggage and handed it to her. She nodded, walked towards the kitchen and ran right into the door to the garage!

Rick hurried over and slipped an arm around her waist, before opening the door to the garage, helping her over to the car and opening the driver's side door. He put her luggage on the passenger side and helped her into the driver's side.

It was as she was sitting there, that Michonne finally seemed to come to her senses. She stared at him, seeing him.

"What did we just do?" she whispered. Rick reached in an caressed her face before not answering her.

"I love you. I married Jessie because that was safer than admitting that I loved you. And at first, I couldn't deal with not seeing you everyday, someway. Then I realized I couldn't deal with the idea of never being with you. Go and do what you have to do. But come back to me."

And with those words, Rick raised up and walked over to the opener on the wall, pressing it. He then walked back inside and closed the door. As soon as it closed, Michonne broke down in heart wrenching sobs! She had given all of herself to Rick upstairs just now...more than she ever had to Abraham! It was never going to work with Abraham now, Michonne thought. She would have to leave-alone.

Meanwhile, in the trunk of the car, Abraham Ford had fallen asleep, in his anticipation to escape Wayward Pines and Rick's attempted seduction of Michonne.


	20. Chapter 20

**TWO MONTHS LATER-**

Everyone from Alexandria had been awakened and the town of Wayward Pines, actually began to look like a town again.

But that didn't mean everyone was happy with their new, safer looking digs.

Noah had been given an apartment to live in, instead of a house and Pam had had the nerve to tell him that as soon as she 'matched him up' with someone, he could have a house! Noah didn't care about that so much as the fact that Father 'Bitch Ass Priest' had a house and no wife! And Pam explained that away by saying that since he was a man of the cloth and running the church, it was important that he have a house! Bitch Ass Priest was a 'man of something' but it wasn't the cloth, that was for damned sure!

Noah was somewhat pacified by the fact that he did have a car. And this new town was so damned big, that yeah, you needed one to get around. He worked at the hospital as an orderly and in the dispensary. It reminded him a little of when he was working under Dawn's thumb, back in Atlanta, but this job seemed to be a little better.

He walked out of the apartment building and over to the parking lot. Noah was almost to his car, when he saw Morgan coming towards him. Jesus! He didn't know how to feel about this dude. He never had really but still...Noah's eyes felt permanently seared over the sight of his fucking Jessie in that church!

"Noah." Morgan said in a cool, friendly manner. "I was wondering if you were coming to the wedding. You never RSVP'd."

Noah sighed. He had had his key in the lock. Maybe if he had gotten out here a few minutes earlier...

"Sorry. I can't make it." Noah said. Morgan just stared at him. It was quite an uncomfortable moment.

"May I ask why?" Morgan asked.

"Uh, no! Look, I have to get to work. Something I'm assuming you'll be doing as well?" Noah asked, now unlocking his door.

"Noah, this town is a fresh start for all of us. I know people are wary of me. But I do love Sasha and I plan to make her very happy."

Noah finally decided that he would just have to tell it like it was. Or tell it the way HE saw it.

"Look, Morgan, I don't know you. But I do know Rick. He trusted you and you betrayed him. Alexandria was my fresh start. And yours too. Wayward Pines is another town I'm living in during a dead walker apocalypse. I don't need a fresh start. And I don't think you'll be able to do right. I don't trust that you won't pull this shit again. And this time it will be worse because you will actually be cheating on your wife. Now I have to go." Noah said, now getting into his car and driving off.

Morgan exhaled. It was time to talk to Rick.

* * *

Pam watched the interaction between Noah and Morgan, and found herself feeling badly for Morgan. This was what she wanted to see. People **TRYING** to make an effort at a new life here. And what would help is if everyone had a wedding to go to.

The Rick/Michonne/Abraham thing had not worked out. And everyone was still kind of tense about it.

For one, Michonne had left. She had managed to get a sleeping Abraham out of her trunk(the cameras couldn't quite focus on how she did that-Pam suspected Michonne might have waved a beer cap under his nose) and took off to be alone. The only problem was she had been gone for months. She definitely was not back in Alexandria since that place was overrun with the undead. But Alexandria was the only place Pam had placed cameras.

Abraham had been livid to wake up and find himself still there and Michonne gone! And he wanted answers! Him and Rick had almost come to blows in the middle of the street! That was when Pam realized that at this point, Michonne coming back safely was all that mattered. At this point, weddings were not important. Nor was making her cousin deeply unhappy. Abraham already was deeply unhappy. And so was Rick and many people from Alexandria, when they awakened to find Michonne gone.

And they wanted to know why.

Pam had already made an enemy out of Carol, so she had to make some concessions just to keep the peace. And for one, she allowed Darryl and Aaron to leave so they could find more people to live in Wayward Pines. They were also off looking for Michonne.

That placated Abraham some, since he wanted to go out and look for her personally. He could guess what happened and frankly, he was of the line of thought that Michonne had been raped by Rick!

Abraham now lived in the house he and Michonne had lived in, but so did Tara and Eugene. He informed them that this was just temporary until Michonne returned. Eugene and Tara agreed, but privately, they didn't think Michonne was coming back. They even doubted she was alive. But they said nothing of the kind to Abraham.

Meanwhile, Maggie helped Sasha get ready for her wedding to Morgan. Maggie decided to just have faith that things would work out for Sasha with this man, whom she had her doubts about. But this wedding and planning for it, seemed to give her focus. Even Father Gabriel seemed perked up at the idea of officiating at it.

At the moment, Maggie was helping Sasha try on the strapless, lace gown she would be wearing. Maggie was not a pessimist by nature, but she honestly thought that this dress was too good for Sasha to wear to marry Morgan! God help them, if Bob was still alive, Maggie could trust that he loved Sasha with all of his heart. She just didn't believe Morgan. Not after that Jessie reveal.

And she didn't quite know where Sasha's head was in this. She didn't know if she just chose to not believe anything had happened? Or if Sasha really just had forgiven Morgan's betrayal? Then again, Maggie didn't know how much was really going on between Morgan and Sasha during that whole thing anyway. If she had to swear to it in court, Maggie could not have said that she knew for sure that Morgan and Sasha were a couple back then.

Sasha was no fool. She knew people thought she was. But she wasn't. They didn't understand that just because they always saw her with Morgan, didn't mean they were together. She hadn't even realized her feelings for him back in Alexandria **UNTIL** he had that very public fight with Rick.

Morgan, for her, was a calming, breath of fresh air after losing Bob and Tyrese. There had never been anything sexual between them. He was a friend. Someone she could talk to. Someone who had experienced his own devastating loss and had somehow found peace.

And yes, what had happened between Morgan and Jessie was unfortunate. But no one in that community, truly thought Rick loved Jessie. And to Sasha, Jessie's even entertaining the idea of sleeping with a man that her husband called a friend, said more about her lack of character than anyone else's.

This was a new world where love was fleeting and could end in an instant. Sasha was through over analyzing her feelings about the matter. There was no happily ever after in this day and age. Sasha had decided she was going to make the most of whatever time she would have with Morgan. This town was still in peril of being overrun by hybrid walkers, no matter what Rick helped Pam do around here.

Meanwhile, over at the command center, Eugene's talents were being used in the science department. The late David Pilcher had been developing, what can only be termed as a 'very giant robot', to go over the wall and not only access the number of hybrids and regular walkers they had to deal with, but the robot itself, was going to be used to emit a gas that would possibly destroy both the walkers and hybrids, so that humans could re-claim this earth again.

And while all of this was going on, Glenn, who was working in security, saw Michonne pull up to the tell tale tunnel. Holy Christ! Thank God she was alive, Glenn thought.

He picked up his phone and called Pam.

* * *

Rick and Abraham both got the call that Michonne had returned. Tara was still recovering from a previous dust up with the walkers. So Pam had wanted her to rest before working.

But Abraham worked at an auto garage. And he all but ignored Arlene Moran. He wasn't about to entertain any nonsense about hooking up with her!

"Finally!" Abraham muttered, as he looked around for his keys. Tara could see that he was itching for a fight and tried to calm him down.

"Let me go with you! Let's just listen to what Michonne has to say."

Abraham frowned at her.

"You still need bed rest! And I know what Michonne is going to say! We were getting ready to leave this hell hole before Rick raped her! She couldn't take it and left without me...probably to get her head on straight."

"And that's what you expect to hear from her?" Tara asked skeptically.

"You're damned right, I do! And why did you ask me that, like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you think Michonne will say something different?" Abraham huffed.

Tara, who had been sitting on a couch and watching him, got up and walked over to face him.

"Michonne doesn't strike me as the type that would run after being attacked. Abraham...we all know there was something between those two. There has ALWAYS been something between them. I think Michonne is back because she's decided who she wants to be with."

Abraham set down his keys.

"I know that, Tara. But Rick started this shit by going after her and leading her on. Come on! There was something between them before we showed up at Alexandria! And what did Rick do then? Married someone else! This whole thing where Rick 'suddenly' loves Michonne is **BULLSHIT**! I don't know how many times I have to say it! It is pure, grade A bullshit! And I can assure you that his eyes will wander to the next pretty blonde he can get his hands on! Rick Grimes wants what he can't have. Hell, once he had Jessie, he was back to Michonne! And that was only because she was clearly with me!"

Tara stared at him. Oddly, she did think Abraham was making a strange sort of sense. But she suspected that her feelings on who to believe, had a lot to do with who she had known longer. And she trusted Abraham's judgment, for the most part.

"Okay. Maybe there is something to your argument. You've told Michonne this?"

"A million times! Michonne's problem is that she doesn't think there is one! She thinks that she's gotten over Rick and she can deal with his putting the moves on her! You heard that cock story, right?"

Tara's eyes widened!

"No! I was awakened and told that Michonne pulled you out of the trunk of a car..."

"That's a goddamned lie as well! Michonne doesn't have the strength to pull me out of a trunk! Now...I will confess, that I smelled beer and kind of got up out of the trunk. It was dark. And then next thing I knew, Michonne kissed me hard...Lord...the feel of her lips on mine...anyway, she then jumped in the car and took off! I think she was running from Rick's raping ass! It's time this shit all came out in the open, Tara! All of it!" Abraham huffed, nodding.

Tara decided that whether Abraham liked it or not, SHE would be going with him. Rape, beer and hints of a 'cock story', demanded that her friend have some support.

* * *

Rick hung up his phone and told Arlene he'd be back in an hour. Arlene cleared her throat.

"Rick, I know something big has happened. It must be Michonne related, right?"

Rick nodded patiently.

"Okay, well I know this might not be the time, but I have to ask you about Abraham? You see Pam has kind of put us together and I feel like he's avoiding me. Do you know anything about that?"

Rick stared at his secretary feeling very sorry for her. He was not about to tell this woman that Pam had made her a bad deal. That she had put her with a man that would never love her. Hell, Abraham probably wouldn't even treat her right!

"Arlene, as you probably know, Abraham and I aren't the best of friends these days. I have no idea what he's thinking or doing. Maybe you should go to Pam? She would know what's going on."

Arlene nodded but Rick could see that she didn't half believe him. He patted her arm and turned to walk towards the door, when Morgan walked in. Christ! Rick thought. This was the last person he wanted to see!

"Rick? Are you on your way out?"

"Actually I am. Michonne has returned."

Morgan's eyes widened!

"Okay, well at least we know she's alright." he said.

"Actually, no I don't. Which is why I need to get to her." Rick told him. Morgan blocked his way.

"Abraham is probably seeing to her. Can we talk?"

"Get the fuck out of my way!" Rick snapped. "And I don't want to hear any of your Kung Fu master bullshit sayings! I almost told Pam **NOT** to wake you up!"

Arlene watched from her desk. What the hell was this? Rick clearly hated Morgan. Morgan was marrying Sasha, wasn't he? What was going on?"

Morgan stepped aside calmly.

"Fine. I'm sorry if I delayed you." he said calmly as Rick walked by and left the station. Arlene smiled at Morgan.

"I'll be coming to your wedding, Morgan! Hopefully with Abraham! You know, Pam has decided that he should be with me and not Michonne." Arlene informed him. Morgan clamped his lips together.

"I did not know that. Hopefully I'll see you both there." Morgan said, turning and leaving the station. Good God! This Pam Pilcher was playing God with people's lives!

* * *

Michonne didn't have too much to say to Pam, as she was peppered with questions on where the hell she had been!

"Of course you know, you missed your wedding date." Pam told her. Michonne stared at her and said nothing. Pam almost expected her to say she wasn't saying anything without a lawyer!

"Okay, Michonne, why don't we go over to the hospital and just have you examined? We can find out if you're alright after being gone for so long."

Michonne still said nothing and she did not appear to be even slightly interested in going to the hospital. Abraham suddenly burst in, followed by Glenn and Tara! Michonne stood up and hugged all three of them, but Abraham the longest!

"Where the hell were you? You had everyone here scared to death!" Abraham almost shouted.

Michonne finally spoke.

"I needed time alone. I spent it killing walkers, driving around and staying in places that were oddly free of walkers. Then..."

"Then what?" Glenn asked.

"Then suddenly I wasn't alone." Michonne said. Tara looked at Pam, who looked confused.

"What are you talking about? You ran into someone?" Pam asked.

"No," Michonne said quietly, pulling out of Abraham's embrace, "suddenly I realized I was pregnant. And I couldn't be pregnant and killing walkers. I needed to be someplace relatively safe."

Pam's mouth dropped open! Glenn and Tara looked at one another while Abraham grabbed Michonne and lifted her off of her feet, swinging her around!

"I'm going to be a father again! That's what you're saying?" Abraham asked, tearing up.

"Someone is!" Rick snapped, slamming the office door. No one had seen him coming. Rick looked at Michonne.

"So you're pregnant?"

"Get out of here, Rick!" Abraham hissed. "This doesn't concern you!"

"The hell it doesn't," Rick said coolly, "and Michonne, you know that."

"What I know is that you up and raped Michonne the night we were supposed to leave!" Abraham argued.

Michonne didn't want this to go on any further.

"I want to make a deal. There will be no weddings until after this baby is born. And if the baby is Abraham's, **HE** is who I am marrying." Michonne said looking at Pam. But Pam gave her a knowing look.

"And if it's Rick's?" Pam challenged her. Abraham interrupted.

"There's no way in the hell it's Rick's!"

Rick was tried of being called a rapist! And he was tired of Abraham procuring his unborn child!

"I think it's interesting that she was never pregnant before she was with me." Rick told Abraham coldly.

"I'm still here!" Michonne suddenly snapped. "And if this baby is Rick's, then Abraham...I am going to give this child a life with it's real father. There will be no more us."

"Michonne," Abraham drawled, "you listen to me: if that baby is Rick's, we can raise it anyway. Maybe Rick can visit."

"Maybe?!" Rick snapped. Abraham finally faced him.

"I know that you probably didn't pull a full fledged rape on Michonne. But I know damned well that she was not expecting to have sex with you. Ever. Just like she wasn't expecting to see your overgrown cock in her face! You have been messing with her head ever since you realized that she didn't want you anymore."

Rick looked from Abraham to Pam.

"We made a deal for me to come here. And I want the original deal honored."

Pam nodded slowly.

"What are you talking about?" Glenn asked. But Michonne and Abraham knew...

A security team came in and wrestled Abraham to the ground! Tara began to jump in but Glenn blocked her from getting hurt!

"I'll go after them and find out what's going on." Glenn told Tara, before giving Rick and Michonne a confused look. He then followed after Abraham, who was dragged off, cursing.

"What original deal?" Tara asked, now looking at Rick. Rick tore his eyes off of Michonne and looked at her.

"Michonne and I are going to be married. And I'm the only husband she is going to have while we are here." Rick said and then looked back at Michonne.

"You look tired. Get some rest and then get ready to marry me." he told her, before turning to leave the office. Michonne looked at Pam.

"I'm trying to be fair here, Pam. I can't marry Rick if this child is Abraham's! He won't stand for someone else raising his child!" Michonne insisted. But Rick turned back to face her.

"I'm not screwing around here with you, Michonne! Not anymore! And I for damned sure don't believe that you're suddenly pregnant from him after **WE'VE** been together! And Pam, I don't want Abraham walking her down the aisle! I want him locked up during the ceremony!"

Tara could not believe she had been asleep during this! Her mind flitted to Rosita. There was no way she could have repaired her broken relationship with Abraham under these circumstances.

Pam finally spoke.

"I handled this wrong. I should have made you marry Rick as soon as you arrived here." she told Michonne.

"That still wouldn't have helped this situation, Pam. I'd still be carrying Abraham's child. I believe that..."

"You believe that," Rick interrupted, "because you want to. It's easier to. And I've moved up the time table. You can have a two hour nap and then we're getting married!"

"Oh my God, Rick!" Tara yelled. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Rick," Pam said, "I'm going alter the deal a bit. You can have everything you want if this baby is yours. But if it isn't, that means this child is family. **MY** family. And he or she will have to stay with Abraham and Michonne. Sorry."

Rick took a few deep breaths.

"Fine. But Michonne is living with Carol or someone that's not Abraham. Agreed?" Rick asked, looking now at Michonne. Tara stepped in.

"I'll move in with her. Carol lives by herself too she can help make sure that Michonne and the baby are okay."

Once again, Michonne thought, plans were being made about her future, without her having any damned say! She forced herself to calm down. She had an unborn child to consider. Her choices were no longer hers alone anyway.


	21. Chapter 21

The triangle of Rick, Michonne and Abraham, was about to be no more. At least for awhile. And that would be because of an invention that Eugene was helping with, that would go very wrong.

He was helping with the new technology that David Pilcher had not lived to see come to fruition. Though, if he had to be honest, the 'technology' looked like a rip off of Star Wars! Or more specifically, The Empire Strikes Back...

Eugene stood in the large warehouse and stared at about 50, large robotic vehicles that looked like replicas of an Imperial Walker. Only David had named it a 'Command Walker'. Eugene would have taken off points for the unimaginative name, except that it could do much more than what the movie vehicle had been able to do. Besides shooting fire and rays, there was an acidic substance that practically melted the hybrid undead and the regular undead-but, if the person in the cockpit was not careful with it and it got onto the walker itself, it would begin a slower disintegration process that would eventually render the technology worthless.

Today, the Command Walker would be tested. And hopefully, this invention would go a long way in expanding life here on Earth. Especially with half the population here undead.

Meanwhile, Michonne began the process of moving her things out of Rick's House and into Carol's. Tara had been staying with Abraham, so she was packing at that house. At one point, Michonne heard a noise downstairs. She left the bedroom and made her way to the first floor, where she found Carl and Ben Burke, in the kitchen. Michonne eyed the clock. It was a bit early to be out of school.

"Hey, guys! Did school let out early?" she asked.

"Are you back for good?" Carl asked instead.

"I am. But I'm going to be living with Carol."

Ben, who had swallowed a cookie, spoke up.

"That's because Sheriff Grimes thinks your baby is his, right?"

Carl looked at Ben, who shrugged, before looking at Michonne.

"Dad and you are having a baby?"

"Well, Carl, it could be Abraham's. That's why I have to move out of here. Until I'm sure." Michonne answered.

"Well I hope it isn't," Carl said, "sorry, because I know you care about Abraham and all that. But I hope it's Dad's."

"So do I," Ben said, "by the way, can I live with you all?"

Michonne blinked.

"Errr, are you still having trouble with Kate and Harold?"

Ben sighed.

"I feel like I'm this close to killing them while they sleep."

Carl nodded, as if he agreed with Ben.

"Yeah, Michonne, it isn't safe for them. I mean Ben needs to live someplace else for their safety. Carl said solemnly. Michonne raised a brow.

"Is that right?" she answered. But she looked at Ben. That **WAS** kind of a harsh thing to say.

"Okay, both of you get back to school and then Ben, come home here. I'm going to go and talk to Kate and Harold." Michonne told them. She looked around for her keys, picked them up and left the house. Ben grinned!

"Did you notice that **SHE** gave me permission to stay here, like **SHE'S** going to be living here too?" Ben asked Carl.

Carl grinned as well.

"Yeah, I know. It won't be long now."

"Well what do you think that Abraham guy is going to do when he sees her living here?" Ben asked. Carl shook his head.

"I don't know. But you know what? Doesn't Pam fix people up around here? Why can't she just find someone for Abraham?" Carl asked. Ben walked to the refrigerator and took out some milk. He then returned to the counter.

"She did. Her name is Arlene Moran. But, she's kind of blah. I don't think Abraham likes her like he likes Michonne." Ben said. Carl silently agreed.

* * *

Michonne remembered Kate saying something about her and Harold owning a toy store or something. Michonne parked by a craft store, got out and looked around. She spotted a sigh that said **'TOY STORE'** and figured that had to be the one. She walked across the street towards it. When she got to the other side, she was a bit thrown to find Morgan suddenly in front of her!

"Michonne. It's good to see you back." he said quietly.

"Well it's good to be back. If you'll excuse me..."

"Michonne, I have an invitation for you. Sasha and I are getting married. I know people have their problems with me, but I really wish people would think of Sasha. She's done nothing to deserve no one coming to her wedding."

"I didn't realize no one was coming," Michonne said, now looking at the classy looking invite, "I'm sure people will come around in time."

"Michonne, this is Sasha we're talking about! Hell, I've been to plenty of weddings where I either barely knew either the bride or groom, or didn't like one of them too much, but I still put in an appearance. This is wrong and you know it."

"Morgan, what do you want me to do? I have my own problems here!"

Morgan hesitated, then revealed his idea.

"Could we make it a double wedding? I think people would show up if they knew they were at least seeing Rick and yourself."

Michonne suddenly felt tired. Too tired to explain that there would be no wedding until the paternity of her baby was known. She touched Morgan's arm.

"I'll talk to everyone. And you can count on my being there. But my wedding to Rick is up in the air." Michonne told him. Morgan did not ask why, since he could sense that it was not something she wanted to share.

"Anything you could do would be appreciated." Morgan said softly, then walked off. Michonne took that conversation to mean that things were still bad between Morgan and Rick.

Michonne dragged her eyes off of Morgan's back and walked towards the toy store. She suddenly stopped short when she saw something strange.

Father Gabriel Stokes, looking shiftier than hell, with his eyes darting about, knocked on the front door. There was a sign in the window that said **CLOSED**. In the middle of the day?

Michonne watched as the door opened a bit and Father Gabriel was let in. What the hell was going on? Did she have the right store?

Michonne walked up to the door after Father Gabriel was let in, peering at the **CLOSED** sign in the window. After a few moments, the door opened and Arlene Moran, of all people, answered the door.

And she was wearing a Zorro mask.

"Michonne! I heard you were back in Wayward Pines! I also heard that you're preggers and the baby probably isn't Abraham's. You know...Pam did designate Abraham to be with me. To like, me my husband. So I'm assuming this means that you're finally going to marry Rick and leave my man in peace?"

Michonne stared at this woman for a few moments, before speaking.

"Why are you wearing a mask?"

Arlene stared back, unblinking, before her hand went up to her face and she touched the mask.

"Oh. It's a toy! I planned to give it to my nephew this Christmas."

"Your nephew is in Wayward Pines with you?" Michonne asked. Suddenly, Harold Ballinger appeared in the doorway.

"Arlene, your lunch break is over and Rick is probably looking for you." he said. Michonne noticed he was half buttoning up a shirt. Arlene slowly removed the mask, gave it to Harold and walked past Michonne out of the 'store'.

Harold focused on Michonne.

"We haven't had a chance to meet, I'm Harold Ballinger, Kate's husband. It's nice to finally meet you." he said, offering his hand. Michonne did not want to shake it, since she didn't know where the hell it had been! But she politely shook it.

"Harold," Michonne said, while trying to blot out whatever Father Gabriel was doing in there, "Ben wants to live with Rick and I. I told him it was alright."

Harold looked confused by this and Michonne noted that he was not a bad looking man. He and Kate actually looked good together.

"I'm sorry, why would you do that?" Harold asked.

"Because he basically told me he had thought about killing Kate and yourself while you slept. I just thought it would be better if he just stayed with us." Michonne replied.

"He's a teenager, Michonne. They talk like that..."

"No, they don't. The ones that do, 'talk like that' before they shoot up a mall or something. I'm thinking of Kate and you. I know it hasn't been easy for Ben living with the two of you. Rick and I will look after him."

Harold eyed her.

"So you're telling me you're taking our son?"

Michonne sighed.

"Harold, look, Ben never liked Kate anyway. This will be a better situation for him. Plus with what I saw today, I think it's probably just best if he does not **EVER** return home with you two."

Harold folded his arms.

"What have you seen?"

Michonne rolled her eyes!

"Oh come on, Harold! There is some kind of dirty shit going on in there! Why is Father Gabriel in there?"

"Who?" Harold asked innocently.

"I'm not the morality police. But Ben shouldn't be exposed to whatever Kate and you are doing in there. So I'm going to be going now."

That should have been the end of it. Sort of. But then Harold did the most unbelievable shit.

"Michonne, Kate and I were going to ask Rick and you to join our little 'club'. Only it would have just been the four of us. Kate finds Rick extremely attractive and I think you're totally hot...especially now that you're pregnant." Harold said and reached out to caress one of her breasts!

Michonne shoved him so hard, that Harold went spiraling back into the store and fell against a shelf of wooden toys! Kate came out, topless, but wearing pants and screamed!

 **"HAROLD! OH MY GOD!"**

"My arm is broken!" Harold hissed, now looking up at Michonne. "I'm filing charges! And don't think your boyfriend sheriff is going to get you out of this one! Ethan may have covered for you when you assaulted Nana Jones and got her reckoned! But no one is going to stand for your getting away with a second crime around here!"

Michonne smiled.

"I'm pregnant. It was the hormones that made me do it. That and your trying to cop a feel. And somehow, I do think Rick will believe that!"

Kate suddenly looked fearful. Harold didn't look so sure of himself either.

"Ben will be living with Rick and I from now on." Michonne said quietly, before turning to leave. She realized that maybe she should let Rick know about their new house guest as well.

* * *

Michonne drove up to the police station and parked, hoping against hope that Rick was out on a run. He had been so pissed off when she had seen him at the command center, she didn't know if she was up for anymore arguing.

She stepped in and saw Arlene, looking almost as pure as the driven snow, or a good imitation of it, sitting at the secretarial desk. The idea of Abraham being put with someone like that made her sick!

Rick came out of the back and looked surprised to see her. Pleasantly surprised, actually. Michonne took that as an encouraging sign that he would say yes about Ben.

"Hi." Michonne said to him.

"Hi, yourself. Are you packed and out of our home yet?" Rick asked lightly.

Arlene interrupted.

"Michonne, why are you not living with Rick? Are you back to living with Abraham? Because Pam did put us together."

Michonne cleared her throat and ignored Arlene.

"Can we talk alone?" Michonne asked. Rick nodded and took her arm, leading her back to his office. He mouthed to Arlene to 'hold his calls', then followed Michonne into his office. He closed the door as she sat down in the chair in front of his desk. Michonne looked up on the wall and saw a picture of Ethan and another sheriff before him that happened to be black.

Rick sat down in his chair.

"What brings you by?" Rick asked, trying to keep the hope out of his voice that Michonne had come to tell him that she believed the child she was carrying was his, and that she had said goodbye to Abraham for good.

"I was packing when Carl and Ben came home. Ben is having hard time with Kate and Harold. He wants to live with us and I told him he could. I then went to see Kate and Harold at their store to tell them about it, and things got kind of gross." Michonne confided.

Rick eyed her.

"Okay, let's go back here: you invited Ben to live with 'us'. But according to you, there is no us. So who is going to be looking after Ben while you are living with Carol and Tara?"

Michonne just stared at him. Somehow, she had forgotten about her own living arrangements. In her mind she had already made plans on just how to keep an eagle eye on two teen boys as well.

"Well...Rick...errr..."

"Errr, nothing! I depend on Carl to look after himself while I'm here. Carol does me a tremendous favor by looking after Judith and she adopted Sam. Are you planning on keeping Ben with you over there?" Rick asked her, knowing he had her in a corner.

"Part of Ben's wanting to live with us...you, is Carl's being there! Ethan was kind to me and I feel like his son would fit in well with Carl and you."

"And you." Rick said, leaning back in his chair. "The only way I'm going for this is if you're living with us too."

"Rick, Kate and Harold are perverts! Their 'toy store' is a front for some kind of sex club that Father Gabriel and your secretary out there, are a part of! And Harold had the **NERVE** to tell me that he and Kate had planned to ask us to be part of that crap! Ben cannot live with them!"

"I agree. He needs you. Carl and Judith do too. As will our child."

Michonne was silent for awhile before speaking.

"Okay. I agree. It's not fair to invite Ben to live with you and then not be there for him. I'll stay but I don't want any interference about seeing Abraham."

"And I don't want my unborn child interfered with by his cock!" Rick suddenly snapped.

"But I suppose it would be okay if your cock 'interfered' with this baby, hey?"

"That baby is mine! I feel it in my bones, Michonne, so yeah, it is. Look, I have to get over to the command center. Eugene and Pam have this new technology that should help keep us safe. They want me to see it. Why don't you come with me?" Rick asked.

"New technology? What is it?" Michonne asked curiously

"Come with me and find out." Rick repeated. Michonne nodded and stood up. She was very interested in seeing anything that could improve their chances of survival here or anywhere else. She would wait to speak to Abraham about her decision to stay in Rick's house later.

* * *

But when Rick and Michonne got to the center, Michonne was shocked to see Eugene and Abraham, dressed in some sort of work suits. Actually, they looked more like space suits or something!

Abraham glared at Rick and pulled Michonne away from him.

"What are you doing here? Pam told me you were resting at Carol's. I don't like the living arrangements but as long as you're not at Rick's **AND** I can see you daily, I'll live." he said grudgingly.

Michonne backed back.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a hollow voice.

"Eugene and I are getting ready to test this baby! Michonne, you should see what these robot things can do! If things go like they should, we might be able to expand Wayward Pines, a little at a time."

"Abraham, why can't Eugene do this alone? Or take someone else?"

"Honey," Abraham said soothingly, "it's a big giant robot. We're steering it. We're shooting rays at those undead bastards! Nothing is going to hurt us!"

Pam walked over.

"Abraham, it's time. Michonne, staying to watch the show?" she asked, looking a bit concerned. Michonne nodded and she barely felt Abraham's lips as they brushed hers. He walked off towards Eugene, who seemed just as excited-or as excited as Eugene could look.

Rick walked over to where Michonne seemed to be standing and staring into space.

"What is it?" he asked. Michonne looked at him.

"Nothing. I'm just going to sit down." she told him. Rick watched her, then stared after Abraham, before sitting down next to her. He reached for her hand and laced it with his.

"He's going to be fine. This is a good thing." he told her.

"He knows he's going to be a father," Michonne said quietly, "but he would risk his life like this? He might not make it. He knows that and..." Michonne trailed off. Rick squeezed her hand slightly. He sensed for the first time, that Michonne was seeing something in Abraham that she didn't like or something that scared her. Rick squeezed her hand tightly again, as Abraham and Eugene managed to get into the Command Walker, via a door in the robot's foot. Soon, they could be seen waving from a window that would've been technically, in the head of the robot.

From his vantage point, Abraham could see Rick holding Michonne's hand, and that was when he realized how deathly afraid she actually looked. He knew she thought he was taking a chance here. But he also fully believed that their child, and this world, couldn't keep fending these things off. They needed to conquer them in some way. He turned from the sight of Rick and Michonne and grinned at Eugene.

"Let's power this baby up and kill some walkers!"

Eugene gave him a thumbs up sign, then put on helmet, before sitting at a control module.

The Command Walker was lifted, via two helicopters, over the wall that kept Wayward Pines from the things on the other side, and left it to do it's thing.

The undead slow ones, the hybrids and the ones called 'Abbies' swarmed the Command Walker instantly! Eugene began firing rays at masses of them, while Abraham hit them with waves of fire.

The only problem was, that the 'Abbies' could actually climb. And the few that were surviving the rays and heat, managed to climb up the command walker and smash in the window where Abraham and Eugene were!

The screen in the command center, where Pam, Glenn, Rick and Michonne were watching this go down, along with others, dissolved into snow! Pam turned towards two men and ordered them to get helicopters out there! Glenn told someone else to see if they could get a signal.

After a few moments, the signal was re-established. The Command Walker was lying on it's side. The window where Abraham and Eugene had been was devoid of glass and Eugene was screaming as he was being eaten alive!

There was no sign of Abraham.

Michonne got up from her chair and walked up to Pam.

"I want to go with those men to the site! Eugene has to be put down and Abraham has to be found!"

Pam looked shaken. She looked over at Michonne.

"We can't afford to search for anyone, Michonne."

"You can by air!" Michonne yelled. "Remember when he fell over the wall before and we thought he was gone? He's not gone! We need to at least get to the wall and help him back in!"

Glenn had the cameras that were by the wall, sweep the area. No one was near it, except for a few surly looking undead.

"He's not there, Michonne! I hate this as much as anyone! But he's gone...he's probably still in the robot someplace..." Pam trailed off.

"Fighting for his life!" Michonne snapped. She turned and began to walk with the men assigned to the helicopters. But Rick blocked her way.

"No. I'm taking you home." Rick told her.

Michonne ignored Rick's words and tried to walk around him. There were men about to get into helicopters now! If she didn't catch up to them...

But Rick blocked her way again.

"No! It is over. We're going home!" he said gruffly and put a tight arm around her waist to drag her off towards an exit.

"Rick! Let go of me! Don't make me fight you or the baby could be hurt!"

"Then don't fight me then!" was Rick's answer and Michonne had no choice but to give up her resistance to his hold on her. This could not be happening! Not again! She had been sitting there, thinking that he was not going to come back from this, and then Abraham literally did not come back from this! Why had he agreed to go with Eugene? What had happened between the last time she had seen him, when he was dragged off on Pam's orders, and now?

Meanwhile, a desperate Abraham found himself running for his life...which meant he was headed further away from the wall that held Wayward Pines, Michonne and his unborn child, behind it.


	22. Chapter 22

Word spread quickly about Abraham and Eugene's deaths, and many people came to the home of Rick Grimes to offer condolences to Michonne. But only residents that they had known in Alexandria, were let in.

Carol was one of the first to arrive and she was kind of pissed...

"Rick, what the hell was that that Abraham and Eugene were doing?" she asked, as she handed him Judith. "An 'experiment' that could help should have been seen by everyone! Maybe some of us could have told Miss know-it-all Pam, **WHY** it would fail! Jesus, Rick!"

Rick handed Judith off to Carl, who took her upstairs. Sam, who was with Carol, walked into the kitchen to eat out of the refrigerator with Ben. Rick glanced back into the kitchen before answering.

"I am just the sheriff here, Carol. Pam runs things."

"Well maybe she shouldn't. I'm sorry but I've been talking to people! This place is ridiculous! People are publicly killed whenever one of those crazy Pilchers gets upset about something!" she hissed.

"Careful." Rick told Carol, nodding towards one of the cameras. Carol gave it the finger! She then changed the subject.

"How's Michonne?"

"How you'd expect her to be. She's upstairs asleep but not really asleep. She didn't know that Abraham had volunteered to be part of that mission. And I could see that she could not understand why he would take a chance, since he was supposedly expecting a child." Rick said wryly.

"Still don't believe that this baby was his, hey?" Carol asked, just as wryly. Before Rick was forced to get into all of that again, the doorbell rang. Carol was closer to the door and opened it to Glenn and Maggie.

"Rick, Carol, where is Michonne? How is she?" Maggie asked, stepping inside. Glenn followed suit and closed the door behind him.

"She's resting," Rick said, "and still thinking that Abraham can be searched for."

Glenn stared at Rick, then looked out of the window before looking at Rick again. Maggie rubbed his arm. She knew watching Abraham and Eugene die could not be easy for him.

"What is it?" Maggie asked softly.

"Well, when we drove here, I saw your car pass us. At least I thought it was. I didn't expect to see you here." Glenn said.

" **DAD**!" Carl yelled. Ben and Sam came running out of the kitchen. Rick hurried over to the staircase.

"What is it?" Rick asked tersely. But somehow he knew...

"Michonne is gone! The window is open! She must have climbed out of the window!"

"And in her condition!" Carol yelled. "Let's go to the wall! You know that's where she's at!"

"And she's probably going to try and climb over to look for Abraham." Glenn said, hurrying towards the door. Rick looked at Carl, Ben and Sam.

"Look after Judith and don't let anyone in here!" he told them. Ben nodded, since he was technically the oldest. Rick hurried after Carol, Glenn and Maggie. If Michonne had not had a chance to climb over that wall, he had decided how he was going to handle things with her, and their unborn child, from now on.

* * *

Michonne gently pulled Rick's police car down an incline and continued driving through the woods until she reached the wall. Once there, she kept the headlights of the car on and got out, hurrying around to the trunk! She knew she only had so much time before Rick or someone, caught up with her. She knew she was taking a chance of hurting herself or the baby, but she could not help it! There was a wall that kept her from knowing the truth. It kept her from knowing whether Abraham was alive somehow on the other side. She pulled out a bag of weapons, rope, a flashlight and some supplies.

Abraham had returned by way of some secret door before, but Michonne didn't where it was and didn't think she had the time to find it, before Rick and Pam shut down what she was trying to do. Because despite Pam's cutesy words about Michonne's baby being family, she was suspicious that this woman had finally gotten revenge on Abraham by pushing him into a trap.

Michonne remembered Ethan Burke telling her what those 'Abbies' could do. David Pilcher had mated the abbies and the undead and got hybrids. There were three different types of creatures on the other side of that wall, and yes, it seemed unlikely that Abraham could have survived. But until someone showed her his body, Michonne had no choice but to believe that he was on the other side of that wall, trapped, alone and in need of help.

And maybe he would get it, if Pam knew she was with him. She wanted Michonne's child to survive. She wanted a 'new generation' for Wayward Pines. Then maybe they would all get a chance if Pam knew that her dream could possibly be threatened.

Basically, Michonne was using herself and her baby, as bait.

Abraham would be pissed off. But she'd deal with him later. And Rick...

The thought of how he would react, made her hurry in her task. She picked up the supplies and ran to the wall. Michonne then swung the rope three times, before throwing it up to the top. There had been a metal spike at the end that had secured the rope for climbing. Once Michonne was sure that it was secure, she put the now heavy duffle bag on her shoulder and began to climb.

She didn't get far up the wall...

The roaring sound of an engine, startled her! Michonne looked up at the top of the wall desperately! She didn't think she could get up there before the cavalry arrived! Michonne climbed back down, yanked the rope down as well, then turned and hurried into the woods. She would just hide out for a bit and wait until they left.

Glenn's car screeched to a halt and Rick jumped out to hurry over to his car. He turned off the headlights. Carol and Glenn walked up to the wall, then began looking around. Maggie began yelling!

" **MICHONNE! I AM NOT ONE TO YELL BUT YOU GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW**!"

From her hiding place, Michonne raised a brow. No, she had never even heard Maggie curse, much less yell! Rick's phone rang and he answered it.

"Yes?" he asked, knowing it was from Pam.

"She's behind that fifth tree, south of you. When you do catch up with her, I want you to bring her to the hospital. I think we should make sure that the baby is alright." Pam told him.

"I agree." Rick said between gritted teeth. "And there is something else I want done as well. I'll let you know when we get there."

Rick hung up, then walked up to Maggie.

"Keep her talking." he whispered and headed in the direction Pam told him Michonne was in.

" **MICHONNE, ABRAHAM CAME BACK TO US BEFORE ON HIS OWN! IF HE'S ALIVE HE WILL AGAIN! BUT HE WOULD NOT WANT YOU LOOKING FOR HIM IN YOUR CONDITION!"**

" **WHO ELSE IS WITH YOU**?" Michonne yelled back.

" **GLENN, CAROL AND RICK**!"

" **AND YOU'RE ALL THERE**?" Michonne yelled again, now suspicious.

" **I'M HERE, MICHONNE! COME ON OUT! WE'LL GET YOU BACK HOME**!" Glenn called.

" **I'M HERE TOO, MICHONNE**!" Carol called out. " **CARL, JUDITH AND BEN ARE WAITING FOR YOU AT HOME TOO! IT'S COLD! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE**!"

" **AND RICK**?" Michonne asked.

Glenn coughed!

" **RICK HAS LARYNGITIS! HE CAN'T TALK AT THIS MOMENT**!" Glenn lied lamely. Maggie gave him a WTF look? Carol threw up her hands! Michonne shook her head! Damnit, Rick was probably scouting the woods looking for her now! She had to move!

But as she rose up and turned around, she ran right into Rick! Before Michonne could react, Rick pulled her hard to him and smothered her lips with his. Her arms unthinkingly went around him and she felt the hard muscles of his back. She felt a stirring deep inside of herself that she knew was betraying Abraham-as if she hadn't done that already the night she left here.

Michonne pulled out of his hold, but ended backing herself against a tree, trying to get a handle on what was happening to her in this moment. Rick came towards her again, practically pinning her against the tree as his hot lips drenched hers.

" **MICHONNE**?" Carol yelled out. " **WHERE ARE YOU**?"

" **WHAT'S GOING ON**?" Glenn called.

Rick tore his lips from Michonne's and answered.

" **EVERYTHING IS FINE! MICHONNE HAS AGREED TO COME ALONG PEACEFUL, LIKE, HAVEN'T YOU, MICHONNE**?"

Michonne nodded, touching her lips as Rick took her by the arm back towards Glenn's car. When they arrived, Carol took Michonne from Rick.

"What were you thinking? If Abraham can get back here, he will. He's a strong man. He's got a chance."

Michonne just nodded and got into the backseat. Her head was filled with all sorts of confusing thoughts as everyone got in and Rick stared the car, his destination-Wayward Pines Hospital.

* * *

"Girl, you're in trouble, you know that, right?" Noah asked, as he thumped the syringe. Tests had shown that Michonne and the baby seemed to be in relatively good health. Michonne eyed Noah as he fumbled with the syringe.

"Uh, are you qualified to be giving shots?" Michonne asked warily.

"Nope!" Noah admitted. "Isn't that a bitch? You see what society has become when my unqualified ass is giving out shots! But hell, if junkie's can do it, I can." he said, and pulled on Michonne's arm.

"What is that?" Michonne asked.

"I was told to give you something that would not harm the baby and would help you relax. I wish I could have some of this shit! Abraham was my boy! What happened was messed up."

Michonne teared up.

"I know. And Eugene was nice too."

"He seemed to be," Noah said as he pulled the needle out of Michonne's arm, "and he lost all of that bitchocity he had in the beginning, you know? He wasn't scared to throw down."

"No, he wasn't. He thought he had helped invent something that would make us able to be free again." Michonne sighed. She didn't catch the look Noah gave her, before he told her to get some rest and left the room.

Outside in the hallway, Rick and Pam faced him.

"Well?" Pam asked.

"It's done. That was fucked up, Rick!" Noah snapped. "I like you, but you know damned well that if Abraham was around, you wouldn't have gotten away with this."

"Noah, I'm thinking of Michonne and that baby could be mine! She can't go running off half cocked trying to climb that wall looking for him. I think once she understands how things have to be, she won't go looking for Abraham anymore." Rick said. Noah shook his head then snorted when he saw Father Gabriel walk up to them.

"I am ready. Thank you for asking me to perform the marriage ceremony." he said quietly.

"This is fucking insulting!" Noah practically howled. "Rick, come on! You don't have to drug Michonne to get ass..."

"I'm not trying to 'get ass', Noah! Michonne needs to stop trying to put herself and our baby in danger. Once she accepts the fact that she is my wife now, she will settle into the role more. And I asked for her to be 'relaxed' so she didn't fight the ceremony." Rick explained in a surly tone. He didn't especially like Noah's view point at all.

"Hmmm." was all Noah said to that. He then shook his head at Father Gabriel. They had given bitch ass priest something to do around here. Noah walked off and ran into Glenn and Maggie.

"You think I could come over for dinner sometime this week? I don't cook so well." Noah told them. Maggie hugged him.

"Sure. And I know what you did wasn't easy. But I can see where Rick is coming from." Maggie said. Glenn looked surprised!

"Really? Because I don't. I mean Michonne just needs time to cope with this." he told his wife.

"She's having a baby. She has no more time to cope. That baby she is carrying needs her strong now." Maggie disagreed. Glenn folded his arms.

"I wish we knew what was happening with Darryl and Aaron. If Darryl was here, he could've talked Rick out of taking this step." Glenn said.

* * *

Michonne felt positive and chipper. She even hummed a tune. She couldn't remember what it was called, but she had seen it in a cartoon once she had watched with her baby, André.

She looked up when Rick, Father, Gabriel, Glenn and Carol walked into the room. Carol was carrying flowers and handed her a bouquet. Michonne smiled at them, then smiled up at Carol.

"I'm just having a baby, Carol! You didn't have to bring me flowers." she almost giggled. She noticed Glenn was helping Rick fasten a flower onto the front of his police shirt. That looked strange. And why was Father Gabriel here?

"What's going on?" Michonne chirped. "And can I have some apple juice? I haven't had any in soooooo long!"

Rick and Glenn stopped fussing with his flower to look at her. Father Gabriel looked confused and Carol patted her hand.

"You can have apple juice after you marry Rick and give your baby a chance at a good life." Carol said soothingly.

Michonne sank down in the bed some.

"I don't know...I just don't think this baby is Rick's! Abraham and I were together almost every moment we were together. And he's so...ohhhhh!" Michonne moaned. Father Gabriel licked his lips as he watched Michonne. He had never noticed how attractive she was before. Maybe it was the hospital lighting?

"Then again, Rick, that night where you just planted me on you dic..."

"Okay," Rick coughed, "Michonne, I need you to focus, okay? Father Gabriel is going to marry us."

"Why?" Michonne asked.

"Because I want to. And you do too, you just are feeling kind of squeamish about it." Rick told her, then looked at Father Gabriel. Father Gabriel began to the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved..."

* * *

Michonne fell asleep after the 'ceremony' and when she awoke, her head was clear, though she was confused about where she was at the moment.

She was wearing a pink satin robe with nothing on underneath it. She sat up wondering who took her clothes off of her and put her in this flimsy robe?

Michonne stood up on shaky legs and saw she was in some kind of luxurious looking suite with a fireplace. She was alone on the bed and across the room, Rick was tinkering with the fireplace. Michonne glanced to her right and saw a bathroom.

"Where are we?" she asked, glancing down at her hand. She then emitted a defeated sigh. She was wearing a wedding ring. Goddamnit! She hadn't been dreaming! She and Rick had gotten married while she was lying up in the hospital!

Rick finished doing what he was doing with the fireplace and stood up. He was wearing a black satin robe that was just barely tied.

"Nice. Nice crap that you pulled. I'm guessing Noah gave me something so I wouldn't mind being tricked?" Michonne asked, now rubbing the back of her neck.

Rick said nothing for a long moment, as he just stared at her.

Then he spoke.

"Pam found us a nice place to be alone for one night. For our honeymoon. I'm going to tell you what you need to hear, Michonne. And when I'm talking, I don't want you to think about Abraham or what you had with him. I want you to go back to Alexandria. Hell, go back to before Alexandria and remember when you felt something for me."

"Rick!" Michonne said impatiently. "I'm not denying that I felt something for you! I'm not denying that I love you too! I'm just saying that Abraham's love for me was unfaltering and..."

Rick sat down on the edge of a chair.

"And that's the problem here, isn't it? That I couldn't see what I had in loving you from the start. That I wanted Jessie."

"I think we've talked this Jessie thing to death. I'll honor our marriage, Rick. I'm just tired, okay?"

"When we got to Alexandria and I met Jessie..."

Michonne gave him a hard look!

"I just said I'd honor our marriage! I don't see why we have to talk all of this to death."

Rick ignored her and continued talking.

"Jessie reminded me of Laurie. Don't ask me why, because honestly, they didn't look anything alike. But that was the part of the sense of normalcy I wanted to feel again. And I wanted my children to feel it to."

Michonne nodded.

"I got that. I'm going in the bathroom now."

"Let me finish before you go in there to hide from me." Rick said sarcastically. Michonne just nodded again and sat down on a nearby couch.

"Do you remember the night that it was cold? It was really the only one cold night we had in Alexandria? It just came out of nowhere."

Michonne nodded.

"I was on patrol. Abraham had caught a cold or something but still wanted to help me. I made him get some rest." she said, smiling at the memory.

"I know you were on patrol. I watched you from my bedroom window as Jessie slept."

Michonne now frowned but said nothing. Rick continued.

"You were rubbing your hands together. You were cold. And I watched you and wanted to leave my wife to come down and make sure you were warm. Rub your hands within mine...to hold you. That was when I realized that the wrong woman was sleeping in my bed. Then I began to notice Abraham watching you all of the time. That's when I realized that you were about to slip away from me and there was nothing I could do about it. "

Michonne said nothing to any of it. Rick tilted his head at her.

"You know," he said laughingly, "it would be nice to hear one day when you first realized you loved me?"

Michonne stood up.

"Always, Rick. Now I have to go to the bathroom." she said. She turned and walked away from him, closing the door. She then turned on the shower and began to sob. Why did loving Rick make her feel so helpless? Why did it always hurt so much?

Suddenly, Michonne thought of Sasha, for some reason. Sasha who had lost Bob but was taking a chance on love again with Morgan. Those robot things might not ever work. Those mix of monstrosities might break through that wall, the electric wire at the top might go out one day...they could all die like Ethan Burke had.

Abraham, in all likelihood, was gone. Michonne couldn't make herself think 'dead' but 'gone' was as close as she could get to the concept when it came to him. A man who had loved her unconditionally. In the end, her real question was, would she regret it if she didn't give Rick a chance and try to be happy?

Yes.

Michonne pulled herself together and turned off the shower. She wiped away all signs of her tears via the increasingly foggy bathroom mirror, before taking a deep breath and walking to the bathroom door. She opened it.

Rick had just dropped his robe and was getting into bed. His back was to her and he had clearly heard the door open.

"I'm sleeping next to you whether you like or not. I know you're not ready at this point to be the wife I want you to be. I'll wait, Michonne. I'll wait forever if I have to." Rick said, his voice sounding broken. Michonne untied her robe and let it drop to the floor, before walking up behind him and planting a kiss on the back of his neck. Rick slowly turned around and took her in with his eyes.

"You won't have to wait." Michonne whispered.

* * *

Unfortunately, or maybe not for some, Darryl and Aaron were bringing back someone to Wayward Pines.

It was Abraham!

"Jesus, you have nine lives or something!" Darryl told him as Aaron drove the RV.

"You're damned right I do! But even more important, that fucking wall and the terrain around it, go in some kind of circle or something! Those goddamned things, there are three types...they were all around me and I was just running, dodging and stabbing! Next thing I know, I'm back in Alexandria!" Abraham exclaimed.

"Yes," Aaron said worriedly, "and it's funny how there were no walkers there at all. Someone had cleaned them out. We could conceivably put that gate back into place. That seemed to be the only point of entry."

Darryl shook his head.

"I don't know. **WHO** cleaned the walkers out of there? Abraham, you were back there. You didn't see anyone?"

"Not a damned soul...well...except for Deanna's body in her house. But other than that it was clean as a whistle. There was no food or supplies though. Whoever is responsible for that cleaned us out." Abraham said.

"I'm not convinced that Pam isn't responsible for this." Aaron said. "But it's good that Michonne returned. We had given up on finding her."

"Yeah she returned and she needs to be looked after. We're having a baby. God, she looked so pissed off when I agreed to help Eugene. And then that went to hell and back."

"It seems to me, that something has got to be done about the ones that can climb. If we can stop that, maybe that giant robot thing will work." Darryl suggested. Aaron slowed down and both Darryl and Abraham looked at him as if he were crazy.

"What? Why are you stopping? It's damned near the middle of the night!" Abraham complained. "I need to get back to Michonne!"

Aaron looked at them both.

"I don't think we should go back. I'm not saying go to Alexandria, but I suspect that everyone in Wayward Pines thinks you're dead. You will actually be able to tell everyone that life beyond that wall, circles around to Alexandria."

Darryl suddenly understood what Aaron was saying.

"Aaron might have a point. There's no telling what Pam is willing to do to keep that secret."

"Okay," Abraham said slowly, "what do you suggest?"

"We need to find a place. Obviously not Alexandria," Darryl said, "but another stronghold. And we need to get our people out of Wayward Pines, one by one."

"And each time we return to Wayward Pines," Aaron said, "we will have had no luck in bringing anyone new in. But we'll take one of our people out with us, claiming we need help scouting. Then they'll 'die' out on the road or something."

Abraham looked skeptical.

"Cousin Pam is kind of clever. You really think she'll go for this?"

Darryl shook his head.

"You really want your baby to grow up in that town? That woman knows damned well that there is a path back to Alexandria on the other side of that wall." Darryl said with disdain. But Abraham thought of something else.

"You know...as I was running, it got to a point where I was only dealing with regular walkers and not those other things. And we never dealt with anything but walkers when we lived at Alexandria. Why?" Abraham wondered. He now could clearly see Aaron and Darryl's point. They needed to get their people the hell out of Wayward Pines pronto!

Abraham shook his head. Each second, minute and hour, was a chance for Rick to get his way with Michonne. He closed his eyes. He just had to have faith that what he and Michonne had, could survive anything.

And while Abraham was fervently praying for that miracle, Michonne arched her back in response to each one of Rick's tireless penetrations. She gave herself to him with abandon, allowing her lingering guilt over betraying Abraham Ford, to disappear.


	23. Chapter 23

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** : I have brought in more characters from other shows, specifically 'The Strain' and one throwback character from the defunct series, 'Lost'.

 **ANOTHER MONTH LATER-**

An island was found. Off of the Potomac. And Abraham, Darryl and Aaron made their way there via a speed boat that Abraham managed to get started, while Darryl and Aaron killed walkers. Once they were in, they had to beat off a few that were underwater in the shallow end. From what they could tell, if any of them were at the bottom of the river, they didn't have sense enough, or the know how to get back up to the surface.

"Looks like they have muscle." Darryl noted, as their boat approached a small beach. There were men with rifles waiting. **UNIFORMED MEN**. Aaron and Abraham looked at one another.

"What the fuck is this?" Abraham asked. "Maybe we should turn back."

"No," Aaron said, "those are official military uniforms of some sort. I knew that there had to be some governmental oversight in this society."

"Yeah," Darryl complained as he slowed the boat down, "but the rest of this country doesn't know that! Where the fuck were these people down South?"

Two of the uniforms hurried to their boat, rifles drawn. Darryl, Abraham and Aaron got out slowly, hands raised. A small looking woman hurried to the forefront and Aaron gasped!

"Deanna?" he asked hoarsely. For yes, the woman could be her twin. And she was. And she did not look happy.

"I'm Diana Monroe Locke. My sister is Deanna. I take it you know her?"

"Knew her is more the proper term, ma'am." Abraham said, sorry that Deanna's sister had to hear about her passing like this. Darryl wasn't thinking about anyone's sorrow. He looked past the guards and around the island. It was not a livable looking island. At least it didn't look like one to him. It looked very bare bones. There were coconut trees, which he knew should not be around here. What the fuck was going on?

Aaron noted the trees too and the sound of a growl. But not a walker growl. An animal growl. Diana nodded to two of the men, and they ran towards a thick forest of trees and then disappeared. Two gunshots were heard moments later. Abraham looked at Darryl and Aaron. Wayward Pines was looking better all of the time!

"What is this place?" Darryl asked. The guards still had their rifles on them. Diana motioned for them to lower the weapons before speaking.

"First, you tell me how you knew my sister? She was in the Alexandria Safe Zone. What happened to it?" she asked tersely. Aaron decided to speak on their behalf, since he had lived their the longest.

"We were invaded. By people from a place called Wayward Pines." Aaron said. Diana rolled her eyes!

"That place actually exists? That nut, what's his name? David something or another, wanted to create it!"

"He did," Abraham told her, "he was my cousin."

"Oh God!" Diana cried out, as if that were a true tragedy, "you said his name in the past tense as well. Tell me he's dead?"

"Yeah." Abraham said, not offering up the fact that he himself killed him.

"Well thank God! I'm sorry but I just couldn't abide him. He was always making passes at Deanna and myself. And he knew we were married. Oh God! Is Reg gone too?"

Darryl nodded and Diana turned away for a moment, looking choked up. Aaron rested a hand on her shoulder while Abraham and Darryl spoke in hushed tones.

"What kind of animal was that?" Abraham asked.

"I know it sounds crazy, man, but that sounded like a bear of some sort. Maybe we should look for another place to bring our people." Darryl said. But they had not been quiet enough. Diana's head jerked up and she moved closer to them.

"Your people? There are more survivors? I'm sorry, it's just that we've been isolated and cut off. This is a government installation but it is very bare bones. Almost 'Gilligan's Island' like, if you will."

"Gilligan's Island?" Abraham asked in disbelief. "Then that means things are jacked up around here. How come Wayward Pines has so much and you have..."

"Tents." Diana admitted. "But there is a waiting list for huts."

Darryl shrugged. That didn't exactly bother him. As long as he wasn't forced to marry someone he didn't want to, he'd live in a tent. Aaron left Diana's side to have a conference with Darryl and Abraham.

"What do you think?" Aaron asked them.

"It seems alright. But we're on the beach. I want to see the layout of this place before we decide anything." Darryl said.

But Abraham did not agree.

"Look, we're bringing our people out of Wayward Pines and to something that's less here. Now the people that were used to Alexandria, are not going to go for this. Our people might go for it. My problem is Michonne. There is no way a pregnant woman should live out in the elements. I can't do that to her."

"Agreed." Aaron replied. "Let's leave and look around some more."

"Guys," Darryl interjected, "are we forgetting **WHY** we're even doing this? Yeah, Wayward Pines looks all comfy but they are a disaster waiting to happen. That has happened. Plus your every move is being watched and you're told who you have to marry. Come on! I'm not willing to live like that. Let's just see what this tent and hut situation is like, okay? Michonne is a strong woman. She'll handle it."

"You know," Aaron said, "if we tell Diana that we want to bring a pregnant woman here, maybe she could arrange a cabin somehow."

Abraham said nothing. His cousin Pam had lied about what was on the other side of that wall. There had been a road back to Alexandria and that was just one lie too many. And he also had the uneasy feeling, that if he and Michonne did stay in Wayward Pines, Pam would keep their baby for her own. It was an obscene thought, but all of cousin David and Pam's ideas had been way out there. He didn't want his child exposed to any of them.

"Okay. But we still go with the plan to sneak everyone out. One by one. We get someone out, then tell Pam that they died. Then we take someone else." Abraham said. Darryl nodded but Aaron looked doubtful.

"I've been thinking about that. That might work, maybe twice. But I don't see it flying everytime. We do that twice, then think of some other way. After all, Pam thinks that Aaron and I are looking to bring people in. We'll be taking a big chance, asking her to let other people out of there to help us find residents to live there, in the first place. If she thinks she's losing too many people..." Aaron trailed off.

Abraham thought of a solution for that. And it wasn't pretty.

"Then we need to bring in people to make up for what gets 'lost'. Pam will be too busy trying to size up their potential to notice what's missing." he said.

* * *

 **ONE MONTH LATER-**

Michonne needed air.

She got up and left the Wayward Pines Church. Once outside, she took, gulping breaths.

Carol got up from her pew and told Rick she would go after her. Rick sighed as he listened to Aaron give a beautiful memorial for Glenn and Maggie. Noah kept wiping his eyes. Father Gabriel Stokes stood behind Aaron, waiting for him to finish.

Morgan and Sasha had finally married two weeks ago. Rick had refused to be Morgan's best man, so Noah had grudgingly did it. Maggie had been Sasha's matron of honor. It had been just two weeks ago that Maggie and Glenn had been alive.

Darryl had been deeply upset. Too upset to talk, so Aaron explained what happened. That they had asked Pam if they could take Maggie and Glenn along, because it might draw in more couples. Pam readily agreed.

They came across a post office and Maggie was so touched by some of the mail, that would never reach it's destination, that it made her forget herself. She was ambushed by a walker postal worker and Glenn tried to fight it, in an effort to save his wife. Aaron then revealed that he and Darryl were around the back of the Post Office, checking the trucks to see if any of them worked. When they heard the screams, they ran around to the front of the building and inside, but were too late.

They were forced to put both Glenn and Maggie, out of their misery.

Now the truth was, that Glenn and Maggie agreed to leave, not feeling comfortable with all of the cameras. They were now living on the island known as Alexandria 2 with Abraham.

Darryl and Aaron, on the way back, found a couple, which was a great find for them. A Croatian man that Aaron found kind of sexy named Vasiliy Fet and a woman named Dutch Velders. They both had foreign accents and had made their way in to the area from New York.

Pam just **LOVED** them! She was sorry about Maggie and Glenn, of course, but she was fascinated by their stories of how they fought to get out of the city. And unfortunately, they saw some of the new strain of walkers that David Pilcher had unwittingly created, telling everyone that the hybrids had wandered quite far.

Meanwhile, Darryl and Aaron had decided that maybe Tara and Noah should be ushered out of here next. But that depended on how they took leaving. Maybe they liked it here. But whatever they decided, they also had to understand that nothing could ever be said to Pam about this.

Rick got up and walked over to Darryl. The memorial was over and people were leaving.

"You aren't thinking of going out again, are you?" he asked. Darryl shrugged.

"We need more people here."

"Okay, well maybe next time just the two of you should go." Rick said.

"Yeah, well, we'll see." Darryl muttered. Rick blinked.

"What? 'We'll see'? What the hell are you talking about? You can't risk anymore of our people on some half assed whim!"

"If it brings us people like Fet and Dutch, then they sure as hell can!" Pam beamed, somewhat inappropriately, considering the circumstances. Rick gave her a dirty look!

"You look pretty damned pleased with yourself? Was it worth it?"

"Hey!" Darryl snapped. "Yell at me for losing Glenn and Maggie, not her."

Rick ran a hand down his face.

"I'm not blaming anybody. I apologize if it seems that way. But Michonne is deeply upset. Glenn and Maggie wanted to start a family. She can usually shake off loss but with her being pregnant, it's hitting her hard. I just think everyone needs to stay put for awhile." Rick said.

Pam tightened her lip briefly, before responding to that.

"I don't want anything to happen to that baby. And while you are married to Michonne, that child could still be related to me. Darryl maybe..."

"Pam," Darryl cut her off, "when we wait, that's just more time for good people to be killed out there in the elements. Killed when they could be safe with us."

Pam looked at him, then nodded.

"You're right. Sorry, Rick. Why don't you have Michonne stop by the hospital? We'll see how the baby is coming along."

Rick nodded curtly, then turned and left. Pam turned to Darryl and grinned again!

"Fet used to be a rodent exterminator with the city of New York. We could use someone like that here, just in case. And Dutch knows all about computer hacking. Not exactly ideal but we can find her something. I have to get over to them now. I found the perfect house for them."

Darryl just nodded, then headed towards a pew in the front to sit down in. Aaron surreptitiously sat down next to him. Believe it or not, Pam Pilcher had some decency. There were no cameras in the church.

Darryl glanced behind him and found that the building was empty. Aaron began talking in a low tone.

"I plan on talking to Tara and Noah later. They're pretty broken up about Maggie and Glenn but once I tell them what's going on, I think they'll go for leaving here. We just have to think of a reason to tell Pam why they're the ones coming."

Daryl squared his jaw.

"Notice the messed up situation with Rick and Michonne? Do you want to go back to Alexandria 2 and tell Abraham that they are married now? Jesus!"

"We just don't say anything, Darryl," Aaron said between clenched teeth, "otherwise we'd have to tell him that Michonne was drugged into marrying Rick! He'd swim back here if he had to, once he heard that!"

"Aaron, Maggie and Glenn didn't say shit about any of this when they agreed to do this or when we dropped them off at Alexandria 2. I mean they could be telling him..."

"Then they've told him," Aaron interrupted brusquely, "Abraham has to realize what he's up against. Even if we get Michonne out of there with her baby, Rick is not letting her go. And for all we know, Michonne isn't even thinking about Abraham anymore. She does think he's dead, you know."

"Let's get over to the repast and act like we don't know what we know." Darryl said in a surly manner, standing up. Morgan and Sasha were putting it on at their place, and from what he understood, Sasha could really cook.

* * *

Carol had driven Michonne home. Carl, Ben, Sam and Judith, were at Morgan and Sasha's. Ordinarily, they wouldn't be caring for Judith, but with Glenn and Maggie gone, they were the next best thing.

Michonne was wearing a shortsleeved, black dress and her braids were up. She was pacing in the living room and frankly, Carol was worried.

"Michonne, there is nothing we could've done! Glenn and Maggie wanted to go with Aaron and Darryl! They wanted to keep their skills sharp!"

Michonne stopped pacing and stared at her.

"But they weren't 'sharp', were they? No! They both died because they went into a post office and...how did they not check out the building? Maggie just 'relaxed' and decided to read **MAIL**?"

"Maggie was sentimental that way." Carol guessed. She didn't know why the hell Maggie would let down her guard that way. But she did know why Glenn would jump in to save her life. He'd have died for her. Anyone that knew them, knew that.

"She let down her guard because that's what this place does! You get soft and you eat normal meals and live a normal life and you forget what's really outside of these walls! We can't afford to forget! And Pam...she thinks new people will just replace what we've lost? We need to go with Aaron and Darryl the next time they go out! We need to be keeping **OUR** skills sharp!" Michonne insisted, just as Rick walked in.

Carol looked from Rick, to Michonne.

"I agree. A hundred percent. But there is no 'we' here. You have to think about your baby. You came in from the elements because you knew it wasn't good for your baby. After he or she is born, then you can keep you 'skills sharp', okay?" Carol told her. Michonne turned away and Rick stepped forward.

"Thank you, Carol, for bringing Michonne home. We might stop by the repast later on."

"Actually, I'll bring you two some plates over, okay? And Sasha will be sending Carl and Ben home later. They suggested that maybe you allow them to keep Judith for the night? With how Michonne is feeling. I know you have to patrol tonight." Carol said.

But Michonne shook her head.

"I want all of them under this roof tonight. Judith comes home too." she told Carol firmly. Carol nodded her understanding and left the house, touching Rick's arm as she walked out. Once Rick closed the door after her, he faced his wife.

"I heard what you were telling Carol before I walked in here. I agree."

Michonne turned to him.

"Really? You think that something is wrong with this too?"

Rick closed the distance between them and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"I think this place made Maggie drop her guard. Other than that, I don't see anything else wrong. What are you saying?"

"I'm not saying Darryl or Aaron did anything. I just can't see this happening in my mind, you know? Whenever someone tells me a story and I can't picture the sequence of events, it makes me think something is wrong."

Rick moved her towards a couch and they both sat down.

"I did ask Darryl some things at the church. I am having a bit of a problem with their not checking out that building before going in. But then again, how many times have we thought we've cleared a building and we missed a walker or two? It happens." Rick said, clasping her hand.

"Not to Maggie and Glenn. Not to Darryl. Rick, I want to go with them next time..."

Rick stopped her words with his mouth, kissing her soundly, then passionately. He waited for her to try and pull away from him, but Michonne responded to his kiss with equal intensity, allowing herself to forget her sorrow and fall away into a lovely world of sweet sensations.

* * *

Carol watched Darryl and Aaron at Sasha and Morgan's house. They were talking in a corner with Tara and Noah and the four of them had very earnest expressions on their faces. She felt as if she rarely ever saw Darryl anymore these days. She began to suspect that that was more of a problem than she realized. For she could not shake the feeling, that there was something to Michonne's words.

She walked into the kitchen where Sasha was just putting foil over two plates for Rick and Michonne.

"Thanks. I didn't even have to ask, did I?" Carol asked. Sasha sighed.

"I saw how Michonne was at the church. I don't understand it myself."

"What's there not to understand?" Carol asked. Sasha folded her arms.

"Maggie and I were close. Really close. She told me she was pregnant! I mean, Carol, why would she risk that? Why? I don't get it. But I don't want to say anything either, since Darryl and Aaron look like shit. I hope they aren't stupid enough to go looking for anyone else right away. It's not safe." Sasha said, looking around.

Carol was shocked. No, Carol was appalled! Maggie had been pregnant? She was pregnant and she chose to go anyway?

"Sasha, are you sure that Maggie just didn't go because Glenn was going? Maybe she didn't want to risk losing him?"

"That could be it," Sasha said still looking around, "have you seen Morgan anywhere? He was supposed to take a plate over to Father Gabriel. He's still uncomfortable with crowds. A few people are still calling him that horrible name."

"No. I haven't." Carol said absently. She stared over at Darryl, Noah, Aaron and Tara and at one point, Darryl met her eyes and smiled. Carol smiled back then picked up the plates of food and walked out of the house. As she headed to her car, something made her look towards some foliage near the backyard.

Pam emerged, pulling down her suit skirt.

She was followed by Morgan.

Carol's mouth dropped open briefly, then closed as she kept walking and did not look back in their direction! Jesus Christ on a cracker! That goddamned Morgan! That goddamned Morgan! Carol took a deep breath. She would deal with the Sasha Betrayal later. For now, she was going to take the plates over to Rick and Michonne and tell Rick only, what she learned about Maggie.

Meanwhile, Michonne bit her lip to surpress her cries as Rick's streaking thrusts, caused their bodies to vibrate. They were engulfed in sweat and a tidalwave of passion that threatened to overtake them both, as she dug the heels of her feet into the mattress, while her hands kneaded his lower back. Rick himself, could feel brief movement inside of Michonne's slowly growing belly, and wondered as he continued his vigorous thrusting, if that was their child's way of protesting what they were doing!

After, Rick fell asleep on his stomach, while Michonne lay next to him, her hands clasped behind her head. Her thoughts were clear again as they returned to Maggie and Glenn. She could not get past the idea that they were dead because Wayward Pines had softened them. And she wanted better for her family and her unborn child.

Michonne turned to face Rick, who's face was buried in his pillow. She reached out touch the back of his hair briefly, before returning to her former position on her back. Rick's wife, Lori, had survived when she was pregnant with Judith in far worse conditions. And if she could do it, then so could Michonne.

Her first instinct was to lie to Rick and just sneak off with Darryl and Aaron anyway, when they left again. But she knew she could not do that this time around. And somehow, she had to convince Rick, that their sitting around on their asses and doing nothing, would be the death of them.


	24. Chapter 24

**ALEXANDRIA II-**

What Darryl had been afraid of, had happened.

Maggie slipped up and mentioned Michonne's being married to Rick! Glenn, under normal circumstances, would have chastised his wife for doing that. But she was with child and he didn't want to upset her. And there was something slightly upsetting about Alexandria II.

Everyone was nice and their hut, that Abraham had managed to get for them(he slept in a tent on another part of the island) was clean and actually rather cozy. There were curtains on the windows. Glenn didn't especially like the bamboo style beds, because he worried about Maggie but she was actually pretty happy here.

And Deanna's twin sister, Diana, was nice. So was her husband, John Locke. Glenn and him had had many conversations and he even went so far as to confide that at one time, he had actually been in a wheelchair!

What Glenn found odd about the story, however, was that John also told him that once that outbreak took place, he 'suddenly' regained the use of his legs! That seemed unbelievable. But at the same time, this whole change in their world seemed unbelievable and there were things they did not know about how or why any of this took place. Maybe it was possible that the virus that created walkers, also had healing properties for the living? It didn't seem possible.

But Glenn kept all of that to himself, as he watched Maggie knit a small dress for the baby, whom she was sure was going to be a girl. The sight of it made Abraham kind of cranky. Another woman, whom Maggie had befriended, named Shannon, was hanging around, along with her step-brother, Boone. Glenn didn't like the way Boone always seemed to be looking at Maggie. Looking longer than he should.

Abraham was pacing in Glenn and Maggie's hut, while Maggie knitted and Shannon picked through the cloth. Boone was eyeing Abraham and Glenn. But mostly Glenn.

"So why the hell didn't you two tell me that Rick had drugged Michonne into marriage? Don't you think I should've been told that right away?" Abraham complained.

Maggie looked up from her knitting.

"There is nothing to be done about it, until Darryl and Aaron get her back here. I know this is upsetting. I didn't like it either. But I think Rick just didn't want her to be alone after you supposedly died." Maggie said sweetly.

Glenn coughed!

"Maggie, come on! It was a little more than that. Michonne would have never agreed to that if she had been herself. Look, Abraham, when we get her here, you can work things out."

Abraham looked at Glenn.

"I'm thinking I need to go back with Darryl and Aaron on the next run." he told him. "Then I'll bring her here myself."

"Can I just say something here?" Boone asked, not really waiting for permission.

"Oh brother!" Shannon sighed. "Boone, why don't you stay out of this? What the hell would you know about any of it?"

"About as much as you know about sewing," Boone said blithely, "and I have to apologize for Shannon. She is so negative. Something Maggie doesn't need right now."

Shannon rolled her eyes. Glenn tried to hide his annoyance. Abraham nodded to him.

"Go ahead." he said.

"It seems to me that this Pam Pilcher, who you said is your cousin, is still the problem here. You're smuggling people out and bringing new people in so she won't mind as much. But somehow I get the feeling that she's going to mind very much if this Michonne disappears. She wants babies. She wants to repopulate."

"And," Shannon added, "she wants to **WATCH** you all repopulate. I mean how can anyone even talk about plans to get out of there, without someone listening in?"

"What we're saying," Boone said to Abraham, "is that you should just let Darryl and Aaron handle this. They're being watched. They'll probably be lucky if they can even get out of there, now that the people there think that Maggie is dead."

"They think I'm dead too, Boone." Glenn said sarcastically.

"Oh of course. I remembered that." Boone said.

John walked into the hut and smiled at everyone.

"Darryl and Aaron have just returned by boat. They have two people with them."

Maggie set down her knitting and walked over to Glenn. They held hands and followed after John and Abraham. Once they were gone, Shannon gave Boone a look.

"Could you stop being so obvious? Glenn knows you're hot for his wife."

"You know," Boone said, not acknowledging that accusation, "that town doesn't sound so horrible. It sounds like home."

Shannon nodded.

"I know. But it doesn't sound as safe as the island. Still, I don't really care about being watched."

"I know. I think we ought to ask Darryl and Aaron if we can trade ourselves so that we can get off of this island." Boone told her.

Meanwhile, Maggie hugged Tara and Noah. Abraham was happy to see them, of course, but eager for 'Michonne News'. Darryl could tell by the look on Abraham's face, that he knew about Rick and Michonne's marriage.

Abraham pulled him aside on the beach.

"Tell me what you know? And you know what I'm talking about."

Darryl pulled Abraham very far away from the others!

"I know it isn't ideal. But Rick is looking after Michonne. I think that is why he did what he did."

"He did what he did because he knew damned well that Michonne wouldn't marry him of her own free will! Jesus! So of course she's playing wife because she thinks I'm gone. I need to go back."

"I don't think that's a good idea!"

"Letting this shit keep going on, is not a good idea either!" Abraham argued. "Plus we both know good and well that when that baby turns out to be mine, neither Rick or Michonne will be allowed to raise it! Pam is taking my baby! You can bet on it!"

"Okay, what do you want to do?" Darryl asked him.

"I want to come with you when Aaron and you head back. I'll hide in the trunk or something. We're taking Michonne out of there." Abraham said. Aaron made his way over.

"I don't think that will work! Maggie and Glenn would not have worked, if Pam had known Maggie was pregnant. It isn't going to make any sense that Michonne would put her baby in danger like that. Pam would never okay this. I don't know that she won't be suspicious once we return and tell her that Tara and Noah died." Aaron told him.

"He's right, Abraham. You're just going to have to sit tight and trust us. We'll get her out of there." Darryl said. "But I'm also not leaving Rick there either."

Abraham coughed!

"I was thinking we could just leave him behind. Hell, Darryl, he signed up for this! He made a deal to help sheriff the town! He should stay and keep his word."

"Yes," Aaron said patiently, "but part of that deal was in having Michonne for a wife. I think for now, we need to find two people that might replace Tara and Noah. That will keep Pam off of our backs awhile longer while we get two more people out of there."

"It'll keep Pam off of our backs, but not Rick. Or Carol," Darryl admitted, "I think they're both suspicious."

"And Michonne?" Abraham asked.

"I think she's heartbroken over Glenn and Maggie," Aaron admitted, "and she doesn't quite understand how it happened."

"You mean she's suspicious?" Abraham said. He then relaxed a bit, something Darryl noticed.

"What? What's good about Michonne being suspicious?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm going to go and see about getting Tara and Noah settled in." Abraham said and walked away from them. Darryl stared at Abraham's retreating back.

"What the hell was that? He just went from wanting to hide in our trunk to listening to us?"

Aaron did not answer, as Boone and Shannon were walking towards them. And he could not get over how good looking Boone was. Darryl didn't think much of the two of them. They were supposed to be related and yet he could tell the two of them were fucking one another. It was none of his business, but still...

Shannon walked up to Darryl and touched his vest.

"Boone and I were wondering if we could help out in anyway?" she asked in a seductive sounding voice.

"What Shannon means," Boone said, "is we were wondering if we could help out in anyway, **IN** Wayward Pines."

Meanwhile, Abraham glanced back at the four of them. No, he wasn't worried. Because if Michonne was 'suspicious' that meant that she would be coming to him in no time at all. And there was no way she was going to buy these latest 'deaths'.

* * *

 **WEEKS LATER-** Aaron was standing at a pew, saying very nice parting words about Tara and Noah. Darryl did not attend. He couldn't take Rick's beady eyed stare! They hadn't gotten away with squat shit! He knew but he didn't know for sure, was Darryl's guess.

He stopped by a bar, had a few drinks then made his way back to his apartment. Like Noah, he had not been given a house either. It didn't matter. He wasn't home much anyway.

He unlocked his door, opened it and turned on the light.

Darryl didn't even jump.

Carol and Michonne, who was showing a bit more, were waiting for him. And their faces looked like Rick's!

"Hey, you two," Darryl said, trying to keep his tone casual, "why aren't you at the service?"

"Why aren't you?" Carol asked. Michonne began looking through his drawers right in front of him!

"Hey!" he snapped. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What are **YOU** doing?!" Michonne seethed. "If you think I buy any of Aaron's and your bullshit about Tara and Noah, then you are **SADLY** mistaken!"

"Very damned sadly." Carol seconded. "I had a feeing that Tara and Noah's 'life span' would be about as short as Maggie and Glenn's, once they accompanied Aaron and you out on the road!"

"Where are they? What's going on?" Michonne asked.

Darryl looked up and saw that the wiring in the camera, was disconnected.

"You know we don't have long until that camera is checked on." he told them.

"We do." Michonne said. Carol said nothing but continued to glare at him.

"Meet me at the church after the service is over. The church is the only place where there are no cameras." Darryl told them. Michonne was about to answer to that, when the sound of a fire truck speeding down the street, got their attention! Carol hurried to a window to make sure that that was about a fire and not a walker infestation!

'I'm going to see what that's all about." Carol said and hurried out of Darryl's apartment. Darryl waited until the door slammed shut before looking at Michonne.

"I have nothing more to say until we get to the church." Darryl told her.

"Where are you taking everyone? Carol told me that Maggie was pregnant! There is no way she would've went with you on some humbug! And there is no way Glenn would've went for that!"

"Well they did. And things didn't work out."

"Just like they didn't work out for Tara and Noah, huh? Tell me, who are you planning on taking out with you the next time? Because I don't get why suddenly, more than two people need to go out searching for people to live here?" Michonne asked him snidely.

"The church, Michonne. Just wait in the church." Darryl said stoically. Michonne gave him one last, long stare, before leaving his apartment. There was a part of her that was tempted not to go to the church at all, since Michonne, essentially, thought she had it all figured out.

But it couldn't hurt to listen to Darryl fill in the missing pieces. Like why they had suddenly decided to begin smuggling people out of Wayward Pines? Michonne could not help but think that her original instincts about this place, had been proven right somehow.

* * *

There was a small problem.

The fire had been at Sasha and Morgan's home.

Sasha had set it.

Apparently, she had been suspicious of Morgan and Pam for a week now. And when Morgan 'suddenly' felt unwell and insisted she stay for the rest of the memorial service, while he went home, Sasha's radar went up!

It then went off the charts when she saw Pam get up from a pew and leave right after her husband.

Sasha got up shortly after, went home and found the two of them going at it in the bed she slept in with Morgan! Sasha didn't know if it was shock or what, that made her sneak back downstairs, go to the garage and get lighter fluid and a match.

She then hurried back up the stairs, burst into the bedroom doused the filthy fucks right where they lay and then quickly struck a match...

Sasha's powder blue suit that she had worn to the service, had soot on it and her hair looked a bit wild. But other than that, she was fine.

Morgan was unconscious with severe burns on his body and Pam was in a coma! But oddly, she wasn't burned as badly.

With Pam being incapacitated, someone had to take over...

Rick was at the command center, talking to the security force. He actually had some of the cameras turned off. Sasha, unfortunately, was in jail, and Carol went to see her, feeling some smidgen of guilt. She had seen what was going on between Morgan and Pam and said nothing to warn her. Maybe if she had, it wouldn't have come to this.

Carl, Ben, Enid and Ben's girlfriend, Amy, were baby-sitting Sam and Judith at Rick and Michonne's house.

Michonne was at the church with Aaron and Darryl.

"I don't have long, because I need to go and see Sasha. So I'm just going to say it: I don't know what kind of bullshit you two are up to, or why you're doing this, but I don't believe Maggie, Glenn, Tara or Noah are dead. You're smuggling them out of here. And if I can figure that out, and Carol can figure that out, then it will not be long before Rick and Pam do." Michonne told them.

"Well, I think that's a moot point now, isn't it?" Aaron asked. "I don't mean to be crude, but is Pam really ever going to recover? Probably not. So I don't think she's a worry anymore."

"So you're admitting that I'm right?" Michonne countered.

"What he's saying," Darryl said, "is that it doesn't matter what Pam knows, if Pam isn't going to be around."

Michonne took a deep breath and then focused on Darryl.

"You and I go way back. Why would you bullshit me like this?"

"Michonne, **YOU** are the one that's full of bullshit! And you used to think with a clear head! But suddenly you've got two strong men, acting in ways that could get everyone killed! And a big part of this problem has to do with your not knowing who the father of your kid is! Jesus! This place is like something out of the Jerry Springer show or something!" Darryl griped.

Aaron realized Darryl had said a bit much from the expression on Michonne's face!

"Michonne, Darryl didn't mean that! It's the grief talking!" Aaron said in a soothing tone. But Michonne never took her eyes off of Darryl.

"What does my being pregnant, have to do with you all smuggling **OUR** people out of here, then coming back with people that no one has ever seen before in their lives while we throw funerals? How does that play into any of this, Darryl? Answer me!" she demanded.

"You know what? I'm tired of this soap opera shit!" Darryl suddenly snapped. "Abraham is alive! We found him and he told us, that the other side of that wall, doesn't lead off into nowhere land! It leads back to Alexandria! Pam lied to us."

Michonne began stumbling backwards and Aaron reached out ot steady her. Darryl was instantly regretful. He hadn't meant to just hit her with that news! But damnit, this shit had to stop!

"Abraham is alive? Is Eugene..."

"No," Aaron said quickly, "he's dead. But Pam misrepresented the directions beyond that wall. And Abraham feared that if the baby turned out to be his, Pam would take it. Yes, everyone we took out of here is alive but we had to test things, to see if smuggling them out of here and bringing new people here, would work."

"Pam doesn't seem to give a damn as long as there are new baby makers to replace the old ones." Darryl grumbled.

"Where is everyone? Where is Abraham?" Michonne asked, her voice now hoarse, for some reason.

"We're not going to say until things get settled around here," Darryl told her, "and that means that we need to tell Rick what's going on."

"And you need to finally make a choice, Michonne," Aaron told her, "so that Rick either understands that you will be living with Abraham in our new home, or you'll be staying here with him for good."

Michonne said nothing for the longest moment, then spoke.

"All of us have been through a lot. A hell of a lot. I know Rick has been...well...forceful when it comes to myself and this baby. But that is my doing. He is still one of us. And we can't start lying to him now. We just can't. I'll tell him what's going on." Michonne said.

"And then what?" Darryl asked. "He's going to just let you come with us so that you can reunite with Abraham? It's not happening. And Abraham wants to see you."

"I am not Rick's prisoner. I am his wife. I will go and be honest with him and it will be fine. We'll figure this out."

Michonne turned and walked out of the church. Darryl waited until she cleared it, then turned to Aaron.

"I smell trouble. I'm going to go and get Carol and then I think we should leave-like now!"

"You really think Rick would block us from leaving? He's not Pam!"

"He's taken over her job which is running this place, until she wakes up-which we know ain't happening! Look, I don't want to feel this way about Rick either, but Jesus, you know damned well when he finds out that we've lied like this with Abraham..."

"I think Rick cares about the four people we smuggled out of here. I also think he's going to want to see Alexandria II. I **THINK** , that Rick is going to want to come with us." Aaron said.

* * *

Michonne closed the door to the police station. Arlene Moran glared at her from the secretary's desk. Michonne knew that Arlene still blamed her in some way, for her lost opportunity with Abraham-even though he never looked her way.

"Hello, Arlene. I saw Rick's car out there. Is he in?" Michonne asked.

"Well he sure is, Michonne, but he's busy doing his job right now. He's interviewing a murderess." Arlene said sarcastically. Before Michonne could respond, Carol and Rick came out from the back.

"Rick! Just let her go! I understand that Sasha can't stay here. But just send her packing with some supplies! When I burned up..."

Carol and Rick suddenly saw Michonne and clamped up. Michonne looked at Carol.

"When you burned up what?" she asked. Rick lied.

"A pile of leaves. There's an ordinance about that here."

Arlene scoffed!

"I'd say a pile of leaves is a bit different from two human beings!"

"I wouldn't say that there was much human about Pam and Morgan." Carol countered. But Rick now focused on Michonne.

"Are you feeling alright? Why are you here?" Rick asked, his eyes looking her over.

"Rick, I need to speak to you. Alone. I know things are hectic, but this is really important." Michonne said. She avoided Carol's eyes, and Carol knew this HAD to have something to do with Aaron and Darryl! She decided to pay Darryl another visit!

"I'm going to go check in on the kids at your house." Carol lied to Rick and Michonne, before hurrying out of the station. Rick took Michonne's hand and lead her back to his office. He closed the door and she sat down.

"I know what this is about." Rick said. "And I can't just let Sasha go. We are in a community where people expect laws to be followed.

"Pam is in a coma. You're running Wayward Pines now. Nothing has to be like it was." Michonne said, now standing up. "I agree with Carol. Just let her go."

"I'm glad you agree with Carol, Michonne. But part of the charm of this place is that it does remind people of how things were. I can't just turn Sasha loose. But there are some psychiatrists that will talk to her. Maybe she can be declared mentally unfit or something."

"You're kidding, right? Sasha is one of us! You can't put her through something like that!"

"Michonne," Rick said coolly, "everyone and their mother told her not to marry Morgan. You see how easily he turned on me. This really shouldn't have been a surprise to anyone, least of all Sasha. Now, I can't talk about this with you."

Michonne turned to leave, but Rick reached for her arm.

"Sasha **WAS** why you came by here, right?"

But Michonne didn't answer that.

"You really like this place, don't you? I mean you don't see the threats that I do. You were willing to bring your kids here..."

"Our kids. And the one that we created here. Yes, Michonne I think this is a place to really plant roots and settle in. i can't imagine that there is better anywhere else." Rick said. "I can't believe you came here just to ask me if I was happy here? What's going on?"

Michonne gave him a quick kiss.

"Nothing. I guess losing Tara and Noah has me just thinking about things."

Rick took a deep breath.

"Yeah, about that. I'm not buying what Aaron and Darryl are selling. If they are really losing our people everytime they go out, then they're going to have to stop going out-period." Rick said firmly.

Michonne suddenly came to a decision.

She would have to lie to Rick.

And she would have to adjust Darryl and Aaron's story.

"I talked to Darryl and Aaron. They told me that Maggie, Glenn, Tara and Noah have been kidnapped. By some crazy person that used to live here in Wayward Pines. This person is angry with both of us and if we don't present ourselves to him-Maggie, Glenn, Tara and Noah will die." Michonne told Rick.


	25. Chapter 25

Michonne, Darryl and Aaron watched as Rick began pulling out weapons and ordering two men on the Wayward Pines security force, to get a helicopter ready. He then walked over to Darryl and Aaron. His eyes were specifically on Darryl.

"You should have told me what was really going on! We have the manpower and weapons to get our people back! You should have said something the moment you came back here without Maggie and Glenn! What were you thinking?" Rick asked him. Darryl looked from him and over to Michonne.

"Yeah, Michonne, what was I thinking?" he asked her sarcastically. Aaron looked at Michonne as well. This lie she had told was not going to hold up!

Michonne stepped forward.

"Okay, Rick, I need to tell you something." she began, but Rick gave her a hard look.

"We're not both going to this island. I don't care what this person wants. I'm going, you're staying here and we're bringing back Maggie, Glenn, Tara and Noah. If those people that came back with you, want to go back, fine. But that's how it's going to be." Rick said.

"Rick," Michonne said, "I lied. Actually, Aaron and Darryl did too."

Rick looked at the three of them with confusion.

"Lied about what? Are Maggie, Glenn, Tara and Noah still alive?"

"Yes." Aaron said.

"But?" Rick asked impatiently. Darryl stepped forward.

"When Abraham and Eugene died, we were out on the road. Aaron and I. We found Abraham out there." Darryl told him.

Rick stared at Darryl, seemingly uncomprehending.

"You mean you found his body?" he asked.

"No. We found **HIM**. Rick, the other side of that wall, goes straight to Alexandria! Pam Pilcher would have had us believing that somehow, it stretched east or west or someplace further away. But her brother was some kind of slickster. Those things on the other side have a path back to Alexandria." Darryl told him.

Aaron chimed in.

"And for the life of us, we can't figure out why when we were at Alexandria, they never made their way there. We didn't know about those hybrid 'abbie' things, until we learned of the existence of this place." he said.

"I think Pam is capable of controlling them a lot more than she's letting on. Something is off." Darryl said. Rick folded his arms.

"Well what did Abraham say?" he asked.

"That eventually, there came a point where he was just dealing with walkers and not the hybrids." Darryl replied.

"The point is, Rick," Aaron continued, "we decided that we were tired of being lied to, spied on and told who we could spend the rest of our lives with. I'd rather fight off the undead out in the elements than live in Wayward Pines. And Glenn, Maggie, Tara and Noah agreed."

"They're on an island. It's run by Deanna's twin sister Diana. There's a couple of things that are kind of crazy there, but no walkers and they have a security force on the lookout for any coming up out of the water and shit like that." Darryl said. Michonne touched Rick's arm.

"It sounds like a nice place." she said. Rick now focused on her.

"Does it? An island? An island to raise children as opposed to four walls, heat...things that kids should have." Rick argued. He didn't like any of this! He didn't like that he was lied to, he didn't like that half of their group was gone and he **REALLY** didn't like the idea of Abraham being alive! Michonne was just beginning to settle into being his wife and now, Rick could see a restlessness within her. She wanted to see Abraham again.

"Okay," Rick finally said, "I want you to take me there. I'll see how this place looks myself. In the meantime, I want to speak to my wife, alone."

Darryl nodded and gave Michonne a look she couldn't quite read. Aaron's look was clearly sympathetic. They closed the door to the small room they had been in as they left.

"Michonne," Rick began, "when you think about that baby inside of you, do you think, 'I'm carrying Rick's baby'?"

Michonne frowned.

"I don't follow you."

"Do you **FEEL** as if the baby you are carrying is mine? In your heart of hearts, do you feel like that is our baby? Because I do. And because I do, I don't see any reason why you need to come to this island."

Michonne didn't answer him directly. She couldn't. Because in her heart of hearts, she actually believed this child was Abraham's. But she had no way of knowing for sure. Rick was now her husband that was willing to be a father to a baby that most likely, would not be his. If it was his, it would make things easier for them, in the future.

"I have no way of knowing." Michonne told him. "Rick, I need closure. If Abraham is alive I need to know why he didn't feel like he could come back and share his plans with all of us. We could've figured a way out of here together."

"No we couldn't have. Because I am not willing to give this all up. With time, that camera situation, the reckonings and the forced marriage deal, could be dealt with. Even eliminated. But we can't think of ourselves anymore, Michonne. This community is what we need. What our children need. And I'll tell you something else: even if this baby is Abraham's, he's a damned fool for wanting to raise it on some wild island someplace." Rick said firmly.

"I'm trusting that Maggie and Glenn would be back here if the island was that wild. I'm also trusting that neither Aaron or Darryl would put Maggie in peril like that." Michonne argued.

"Are you leaving me, Michonne? Is that what you're trying to tell me?" Rick asked quietly.

"I'm telling you that I need to see Abraham! I need to know why he faked his death and has done what he's done! Yes, I want to see this island. But more importantly, Rick, I don't share your feelings about Wayward Pines. We didn't **CHOOSE** to come here! We were gassed. Judith was gassed and forced to come here because Pam lost like half the town! And from what we now know, I don't know that the attack that killed Ethan Burke and all of the others, was an accident! Can you live with all of this uncertainty?" Michonne challenged him.

"And I'm telling you that with time, all of those things can be changed. When was the last time you had to bash in a walker's skull? I want you to have the peace that Lori did not have when she was pregnant. If you care anything for me at all, you will take my feelings on this matter, into consideration." Rick told her.

"Oh Rick! You know I care about your feelings! I love you! I always have! But I love Abraham too! You know how I am feeling. Because despite all of your words, you loved Jessie and me at the same time."

"I made a choice, Michonne. And you know it. Now I want you to make one. You can come along but you are leaving with me. You're not staying on that island. I don't care if Abraham returns, we'll deal with that. But I want your word on that, Michonne! You see him then **WE** leave to come back here. Is that clear?"

Michonne nodded. She was lucky to get him to agree to any of this at all.

* * *

But things would not go down the way Rick Grimes had hoped they would.

They would actually end up more fucked up than ever.

When they reached the island off of the Potomac River, Aaron could see that Rick and Michonne were as curious about it, as Darryl, Abraham and himself had first been. Darryl parked the RV and they got out. The speedboat was unscathed and there were very few walkers nearby, for whatever reason. Rick killed those with a the butt of a rifle. He then helped Michonne into the speedboat.

There was some kind of smoke coming up from somewhere on the island. But it didn't look like it was due to a out of control fire or anything. As they got closer, Rick did see the telltale military security, Darryl had mentioned. This **WAS** some kind of government setup. Much like Wayward Pines only on an island.

But Michonne was seeing something else. Or sensing something. This would be the second very controlled, seemingly planned hideout, since the world had gone to hell, that she had visited. It made her wonder why these things were so hidden? There were **SO** many people left hanging out in the elements, to fend for themselves, that needed to know about places like this.

Meanwhile, Abraham and Noah, had been working on the beach. A small barbecue was being planned for the night, and Noah was preparing the grill. Diana's husband, John Locke had come up with some chicken and burgers to barbecue. And while Abraham was grateful, he was also suspicious.

"Where the hell do you think this stuff was?" Abraham asked Noah quietly.

"The hell if I know! But yeah, I have yet to see this giant kitchen, food area." Noah said. Actually, food orders were written out on a pad and left taped to your tent or hut, if you were lucky enough to have one.

"Abraham," Noah said, "it was pretty damned cold last night. What are you doing about getting a hut for Michonne and you?"

"I put in an order! But I guess they're feeling like until they actually see Michonne, I don't need a hut. Yeah, it was cold as fuck! I'd like her to be as comfortable as Maggie is here."

Noah didn't answer. He wasn't convinced that Michonne would be able to ever get here. After all, Rick drugged her into marriage! He was not about to go for her coming here suddenly.

The sound of the speedboat Darryl and Aaron used to get here, made them both look up from their work. Abraham walked away from the grill and shaded his eyes to look out towards the speedboat.

His heart then dropped into his stomach!

He turned and hurried back over to Noah, picking up a pair of binoculars! The security team was already running out onto the beach! Noah rolled his eyes!

"Why do they do that everytime? It's just Darryl and Aaron." he said with disgust. He began to season the meat.

"Hell no it isn't! They brought my girl here! And...oh...Rick is on the boat as well! Damn!" Abraham hissed. Noah moved away from the grill and motioned for him to give him the binoculars. He peered through them.

"Damn! Rick looks angry even on the boat! What are you going to do?"

"Do?" Abraham responded. "Nothing that will concern Rick! Go get Maggie, Glenn and Tara! I need to show Michonne around so she can see where we'll be living from now on."

Noah handed the binoculars back to Abraham and ran off towards the hut community. Abraham threw down the binoculars and ran down to the edge of the dock, just as Darryl was pulling in. Michonne could not stop smiling at the sight of Abraham! He looked happy, excited and...happy. Michonne could never tell Rick that that was one of the things she loved about Abraham. He looked happy to see her 24/7. And that was nothing against Rick, since he had a million things on his mind, but it was just nice, that was all.

John Locke was standing next to Abraham and shook hands with Aaron and Darryl.

"Well! Welcome back! I see you brought two more people here to stay?" he asked.

Rick answered.

"No. We're just visiting." he said, looking directly at Abraham. "Nice to see you alive."

"Well somehow, Rick, I don't believe you really mean that." Abraham said and looked from him to Michonne. He opened his arms wide and Michonne almost leaped into them! John Locke raised a brow. He didn't quite know what was going on here, but it seemed that this surly guy that Aaron and Darryl had brought with them, was actually with this woman that had just jumped into Abraham's arms!

Michonne then pulled out of his embrace.

"I should slap you! Why would you pretend to be dead? Why?"

"You know why. Wayward Pines is no good for us. No good for our child. I want to show you around the island..."

"No." Rick answered. "No one is getting 'shown' around. I am the Sheriff of Wayward Pines. I want to see and talk to the people that left our town to join your island community." Rick said to John Locke. Diana made and appearance and Rick give her a brief look of surprise.

"Hello, Rick. I'm Diana Locke. I know that this whole thing must be a shock to you. But believe me when I tell you, people are cared for quite well here." she said.

Maggie, Glenn and Tara hurried over, followed by Noah. Rick just stood on the dock alone, staring at all of them in disbelief!

"Why the hell would you all do this? Glenn, you had a job and a home in Wayward Pines!"

Glenn let go of Maggie's hand and stepped forward.

"Rick, I never said anything about this, because I figured you'd just say it was in the past, but working in security meant that I got to look at a lot of old footage. A lot. Those reckoning...executions were barbaric. And the reasons for them were even more savage. I didn't want my wife, or my child, to grow up in such a place. The world is hard enough as it is right now." Glenn told Rick.

"Have there been **ANY** reckonings since I've been sheriff, Glenn? Maggie, come on, you know I wouldn't let anything like that happen to anyone." Rick said.

Aaron looked at Rick.

"What's going to happen to Sasha?" he asked. Tara and Noah looked at one another.

"What's happening with Sasha?" Tara asked.

Michonne answered that one.

"Morgan was sleeping with Pam behind Sasha's back. Sasha kind of burned them up in bed while they were 'together'. Morgan and Pam are in bad shape." she said.

"I'm in charge," Rick revealed, "and I love Sasha but she has to be dealt with."

"Reckoned?" Maggie asked. Noah shook his head. He knew after he saw Morgan and Jessie together, that a union with Sasha would never work out. But still...Pam? What the hell would Morgan see in her?

"I'm thinking we just send Sasha on her way." Rick said.

"That ain't the way I'd deal with it!" Abraham huffed. "Rick, you know better than anyone how quick Morgan can betray someone! You can't just look the other way on this one?"

"Pam is involved here, so no, I can't look the other way." Rick said sarcastically. Then Abraham stepped forward, away from Michonne.

"Then I guess I'd better be returning to Wayward Pines to see to my sickly cousin. She'll need help when she recovers." Abraham said coolly, never taking his eyes off of Rick's.

"She might not make it." was Rick's answer.

"Well I plan to see that she does. After all, Cousin Pam is family." Abraham said. Darryl moved forward.

"I'll stay this time. I should be getting to know what my new home is like anyway. Aaron can drive you all back." he said. Rick said nothing. There was something about Darryl's defection that made him wonder if he really should be re-thinking his decision to stay in Wayward Pines.

But Rick also told himself that Darryl's situation was different. Very different. He had a family and a wife to think of. He walked over to Michonne and held out his hand.

"Let's get going. If we leave now we can get back before dark." he told her. Michonne nodded then walked away from him and up to Maggie, hugging her.

"I really wanted us to go through our pregnancies together." Michonne whispered.

"If Abraham has anything to say about it, you'll be back here soon." Maggie whispered back. Michonne nodded, then let go of her to hug Glenn, Tara and Noah. She then turned and walked over to Rick, taking his hand so that he could help her back into the boat. Abraham managed to get in to, next to Michonne, as Aaron started it up and sped off.

* * *

The trouble started in the RV. Just like the last time.

There was beer stocked in the fridge, courtesy of Darryl. Abraham popped one open and then started some shit!

"So, tell me about this fucking wedding that you doped up Michonne for?"

Aaron began to speed up a little! The faster that returned to Wayward Pines, the faster he could be out of the line of fire!

"There's nothing to talk about. You faked your death and Michonne was left alone. If you cared anything for her, you would have hauled ass back home and not off to some island. What's the temperature like at night out there? You expect Michonne to sleep out in the cold?" Rick countered.

"Please, guys! Okay! Just stop it! We're going back to Wayward Pines. Abraham you can see Pam..." Michonne began.

"I don't give a flying fuck about that bitch!" Abraham snapped. " I'm coming back to make sure that this deluded fuck, understands how things are going to be! Michonne is no more married to you than Jessie was!"

Rick slowly stood up.

"Father Stokes is a bonafide priest that is able to marry two people. And I have a marriage certificate to prove it."

"Where? Up your ass someplace?"

"Hey guys!" Aaron called back from the driver's seat. "Enough!"

But Abraham ignored Aaron.

"I know that you might have pressured Michonne into doing her wifely duties with you, but I have no doubt she didn't like it worth shit! That's going to end! When my child is born, we're leaving Wayward Pines. Michonne is leaving you and you can get fixed up with someone you've never laid eyes on before! As a matter of fact, if Pam wakes up, I think you ought to give her a try! Considering that she fucked Morgan..."

Rick leaped at him and the two began tussling and knocking things over!

" **STOP IT**!" Michonne screamed and found herself knocked back onto a couch by the two of them, as they teetered violently forward towards Aaron and jostled him so hard, that he lost control of the wheel!

The last thing poor Aaron saw, was his world twist upside down, as the RV crashed on its side and then slid down the road a good hundred feet! After a few smokey moments, Abraham punched the door off and climbed out. He looked around and didn't see any walkers right away. He then jumped back down into the RV to check on Michonne.

" **LORDY, NO**!" Abraham cried, as he cradled Michonne's unconscious form. He looked over at Aaron, who's eyes were wide open in death.

"Lordy!" Abraham muttered as he then craned his neck to look for Rick, who's form was under a pile of stuff. He gently laid Michonne down and made his way to Rick. He pulled out his phone and called the command center to come and pick them up!

* * *

Carol hurried into Wayward Pines Hospital and saw an unconscious Rick being wheeled by. Her mouth dropped open when she saw Abraham sitting in the waiting room!

"What the hell? How are you alive?" Carol asked, hugging him. He returned her embrace.

"It's a long story. The short of it is, Rick and I got to fighting in the RV. We caused Aaron to crash the damned thing and now he's dead, Michonne won't wake up, and I don't know if the baby is alright and..."

"What about Rick and Darryl?" Carol asked.

"Darryl stayed behind on the island." Abraham said tiredly.

"What island?" Carol asked.

"The one that Maggie, Glenn, Tara and Noah are on. That's where Boone and Shannon were from." Abraham said quietly. Carol suddenly slapped him! Abraham jumped up!

"What was that for?!"

"This has you all over it! Rick looks half dead, Aaron **IS** dead and Michonne and the baby may die! As if we don't have enough trouble around here with that Sasha/Morgan thing!" Carol yelled.

A doctor came out and walked over to them.

"Michonne?" Abraham asked.

"Coming around. But the baby didn't make it..."

" **OH LORDY NO**!" Abraham screamed. Carol put her arms around him, tearing up herself! But she recovered her aplomb to ask more questions.

"Rick? How is he?"

"He's coming around too." the doctor said. "You can see them both."

Carol grabbed Abraham's face.

"You need to be in with Michonne. I'll talk to Rick."

Abraham just stared at Carol. What was he supposed to say? That he and Rick's fucking around killed their baby? Aaron was dead because they couldn't control their tempers? He couldn't tell Michonne that!

But Carol let go of him and walked away towards Rick's room. She entered and saw that he was indeed coming around. She walked over and sat on the edge of his bed. His eyes opened and focused on her.

"Carol?" he asked weakly.

"Now, now. Just rest. It's going to be alright."

"What happened?"

"There was an accident in the RV." Carol said.

Rick blinked.

"Is Lori alright?"

Carol felt her face freeze!

"Uh, Lori?"

"Yeah, Carol. Lori. Why are you looking at me like that? Is Lori alright? And the baby? Where is Carl?" Rick began to ask in a panic. But Carol began to back away. **SHE** was the one panicking! Holy God! If Rick thought Lori was still alive and pregnant...

"Rick, I'm going to go get the doctor. Just hang tight, okay?" Carol said before almost running from the room. Rick stared after her. Something was wrong. He closed his eyes briefly. If anything happened to to Lori or Carl, he didn't know what he would do.

Meanwhile, Abraham gently broke the news to Michonne about their baby. Michonne stared at him for a long moment, then turned to lay on her side. Abraham rubbed her back.

"Darlin', this is horrible and I know it's my fault for starting shit with Rick like that..."

Michonne suddenly turned over to look at him.

"It's not your fault, Abraham. It's mine. Rick asked me not to go that island and I ignored him. Or ignored his fears. I wanted to see you. I couldn't admit to him that I just wanted to be with you and not be seen as a terrible person for walking out on Rick, Carl, Ben and Judith. I wonder if things would have been better for us if we had just listened to everybody back in Alexandria." she said softly.

Abraham squinted at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean maybe we shouldn't have taken the Governor out of there on our own. That was when everything got crazy."

"Michonne, nothing got crazy! That's when we were able to show one another how we really felt about the other. Don't say that."

"We could have done that in Alexandria. We should have done it there. We should have worked with everyone else..." Michonne said, her voice becoming softer as sleep threatened to overwhelm her. Abraham watched with great sadness as Michonne fell asleep, thinking that the time that they had spent together, since the Governor's death was some kind of mistake. How could she think that?

 _Maybe, Abraham thought, that was because he and Rick had killed their baby. And Aaron._ He didn't even want to go back to the island and tell the others that. Abraham, who had been sitting on the edge of Michonne's bed, stood up and reached for a chair to sit in so he could watch her sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Things in Wayward Pines became...quiet.

Pam Pilcher never came out of her coma and died. Morgan seemed to recover but would be in need of extreme skin graft surgery. In Wayward Pines, surgery like that was free, so Morgan did not have to worry about the expense.

But he did have to worry about being able to live in this quaint town. Because while people didn't approve of what Sasha did, now that Pam was dead, he really didn't have any champions. Meaning no one was taking care of him when he finally left the hospital!

Carol, believe it or not, stepped up to fill the void Pam had left, but in a good way. She had the cameras dismantled, with the exception of anything going on outside of wall/fence of Wayward Pines. She didn't try and force anyone to 'couple up' or any of that crap.

Because of this, Abraham returned to Alexandria II, by way of helicopter and convinced Darryl, Maggie, Glenn, Tara and Noah, to return. Diana Locke accompanied them, to see if they could pool the island resources with the community of Wayward Pines.

But other things would not be so easy to fix.

Rick still couldn't remember squat! And it had been decided, mainly by Michonne that it would be best if he never found out about their relationship. Rick was grieving Lori, as if her death had just taken place, which was hard on Carl. But at the same time, Rick also understood that Lori had died some time ago, that Carl was older and that Judith had been born.

He had wanted answers about why they were no longer at the prison, and where Beth and Herschel were? That was one of the reasons Carol decided it was imperative, that Darryl, Maggie and Glenn return to Wayward Pines, to help Rick adjust.

And Rick could not believe what had happened to Morgan! He began to visit his friend everyday, just happy to be reacquainted with him. Without his memories of Jessie, and he did not know who Sasha was at all, it was easy for Rick and Morgan to resume their friendship. Morgan knew that there were things he was not supposed to talk about, so he did not. Mainly any relationships he had had beyond Lori.

But there was danger lurking on that front. Harold and Kate Balinger, along with bitch ass priest Father Stokes and the very rejected Arlene Moran, would prove to be a problem...

* * *

Carol and Abraham had Michonne's things moved out of Rick's house, so that he would not wonder about them. She returned to the home that she had previously lived in with Abraham but now, both Tara and Noah lived there as well. Many of the residents were not too happy to see all of these people back, since they had also attended funerals for them.

But Carol weathered the storm, telling people about the island and Diana Locke, covered for her, explaining that it was done at HER insistence, until they could be sure that those said people, could be trusted on the island, that had many things that could benefit Wayward Pines.

Michonne, meanwhile, decided to leave Wayward Pines with Diana Locke and spend some time on the island. Alone. Yes, there would be many other people there, but the peace and quiet of being around people that did not know her, would do her some good.

Abraham didn't think so! And Tara tried to talk him into not giving Michonne any shit about it.

"It's not like she's going to be out in the elements! We've been on this island! It's safe enough. There are a few crazy animals that don't belong, but there is enough armed security to deal with them."

"Yeah," Abraham responded, "I saw two polar bears. I don't know what the fuck is going on there, but it's not good."

"Well, maybe the polar bears can...well...hell, I don't know," Tara admitted, "but other than that the place was pretty comfortable. I never thought I could get used to living in a tent."

"I suppose the lack of walkers helped," Abraham agreed, "but still, it was colder than fuck at night!"

Tara folded her arms.

"And you don't think that Michonne can handle a little cold? She knows what she's getting in to. She knows what she wants and needs. Abraham, I don't want you to be without her. But with Rick and his amnesia, maybe her leaving is best right now."

"Tell me that's a joke, right? Why the hell should **SHE** leave? Maybe Rick just needs to face up to the fact that he lost Michonne and she's with me. It would be easier anyway since he doesn't remember anything!" Abraham argued.

"Do you really think that Rick is up to learning about Jessie and Michonne? Or the baby?" Tara asked.

"The baby wasn't his! And that miscarriage was **RICK'S** fault! He jumped me in the RV! Hell he practically killed Aaron too! Now I could understand it if Michonne wanted to leave because she couldn't stand the sight of Rick's face! Yeah, that I could understand! But she's leaving without me too! And..." Abraham faltered. Tara reached out to touch his arm.

"She told you she doesn't blame either of you. She needs time. You have to give that to her." she counseled him. Noah entered the house wearing a uniform. Him and Abraham had actually taken over Rick's duties at the sheriff's station.

"Hey!" Noah said. "I hate to interrupt, but I think you need to do something about Arlene. Like fire her."

Abraham clenched his jaw. Yeah, Arlene had been trouble. Trouble he hadn't given an iota of thought until he took over Rick's duties. The woman confronted him on day one, about if he planned on 'honoring their betrothment'!

His answer had been 'fuck no'.

Maybe that had been a mistake. Because the first thing that happened after Abraham just outright told her that there would never be anything between them, was that his office was 'liquid assed'. Noah recognized the reek as soon as he came into the sheriff's station, since he had pranked someone with it years ago. But apparently is was some rancid stink bomb shit you could spray anywhere, to repel someone.

It took more than a week for his office to air out! Abraham went to another, smaller office in the meantime, while the smell dissipated. Arlene had acted as if she couldn't smell anything but even the few prisoners they had, complained.

Secondly, because Abraham refused to lock up Sasha and let her roam free, Arlene got it in her head that he was dumping Michonne for Sasha! Arlene asked a million questions of Noah about this imaginary relationship. Noah finally had to tell her to shut the hell up!

Then Noah's work area was liquid assed! So the smell was a little more obvious to anyone coming into the reception area. Again, Arlene sat in the reek, claiming she didn't smell anything.

Then Noah broke into her house to search for the spray bottle! Arlene never knew he was there, hopefully, but he did find it. He then sprayed her house with the shit and left.

 **SUDDENLY** , Arlene could smell something! She issued a complaint with Carol, challenging her to not cover for her friends. Harold and Kate Balinger, along with bitch ass Stokes, also complained about the policing in Wayward Pines. They didn't approve of Sasha's being free and they thought at the very least, the cameras needed to be turned back on in the case of a breaking and entering event like Arlene's.

Carol realized she would have to handle this carefully. And she realized that Arlene's real problem was that she had no one, when she expected to be married. She cast her eyes on the recovering, but still messed up Morgan...

But meanwhile, Abraham and Tara listened as Noah filled them in on the latest...

"Arlene had filled out some fake paper work, asking that we pick up Sasha and arrest her for what happened to Morgan. Man, I don't think this is about you anymore, Abraham. Carol put it in her head that she could get with Morgan and now she's trying to keep Sasha from getting back with him." Noah said.

"Sasha is not interested in getting back with that guy." Tara said. "I can't believe he slept with both Jessie and Pam."

"I know," Abraham said, "but I do need to talk to Carol. If we're going to end this matchmaker shit, then it needs to be ended, period! Arlene now thinks she's been 'promised' a new husband."

"You know what though? Maybe Morgan would go for it." Noah suggested. "I mean it would make things easier for everyone if he just kind of gave in to the idea."

It was then that Michonne came down the stairs carrying a suitcase. Noah coughed and announced he needed to get back to the station. Tara asked him for a ride to Maggie and Glenn's and they both left, closing the door.

"We can clear a room, can't we?" Michonne asked sardonically. Abraham looked down at the suitcase, then at her.

"So this is it? You're just leaving everything we have here?" Abraham asked.

"I"m not leaving for good. You know that. I need time. And when I get ready to return here, I don't want any doubts about who I need to be with. My doubts killed Aaron. My doubts caused all of this."

"What is 'all of this', Michonne? You said it started with the Governor! The fuck needed killing! You know he would've tried to rape Maggie again and god knows who else in Alexandria!" Abraham yelled in frustration. He could hear her words but they made no sense to him. What was she talking about?

"I can see that you don't get what I'm saying," Michonne said, "and that's another reason I'm leaving. You need time too. This place caused all of the trouble."

"No, Michonne, that's not true. Rick caused all of this. If Rick had not killed Pete Anderson, the only fucking doctor we had at the time, then maybe he would've known that Carl was suffering from a drug overdose and not some fake virus! We could've run the Governor out of here good and proper and not worried about finding where he came from so we could get a cure for Carl!"

Abraham touched Michonne's arm.

"Don't leave. We need time. But not time apart from one another. We lost our child and we need each other right now." he said softly.

"I can't function here." Michonne said. "I can't. And as much as I love Maggie and Glenn, I can't watch her have a baby when I'm not. This is the second child I've lost."

"And you dealt with the first loss alone, Michonne. I'm here. Let me help you through this." Abraham almost begged. Michonne stared up at him. What **WAS** she doing? Abraham was hurting just as she was. Maybe she should just stay and try and deal with her loss. What would she have done if they didn't have four walls and every comfort from before the world went crazy?

She would have just had to deal.

"I'll think about it." Michonne told him.

"I'd be more convinced of that if you'd take that bag back upstairs." Abraham responded.

"I'll think about it." Michonne said, smiling softly. Abraham took that moment to steal a small kiss, that Michonne did not shy away from, before moving away from her to pick up his gun belt.

"I'm hoping I won't be too late tonight. But maybe we could spend some time together alone. Nothing big, maybe we can try one of the restaurants around here." Abraham offered.

"I'll think about it." Michonne said again. She then watched him leave and once the door was closed, she sat down on the second to bottom stair, wondering if promising Abraham anything, was a good idea? If she was going to stay, then she needed to tell Diana Locke something.

* * *

Rick opened his door to Kate Balinger, as he held Judith in his arms. He smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, your name escapes me..."

"It's Kate. Kate Balinger. My husband Harold and I own the toy store here in Wayward Pines. We're actually pretty close with Michonne and yourself. Can I come in?"

Rick just stared at her.

"I'm sorry...uh who?"

Kate pretended to look confused as well.

"What do you mean 'who'?" she asked.

"The person you mentioned? Michonne? Isn't that Sheriff Ford's wife?" Rick asked. Judith was fussy so he motioned for her to come all the way in. Kate closed the door behind her.

"Rick, I'm sorry. I just assumed you knew. I mean when you saw Ben here, I assumed you had been told all of it."

"Ben's a teenager. I figured whatever was going on between him and your husband and yourself would settle down soon."

"Well it was Michonne that suggested that he live with you. And her." Kate said.

Rick set Judith down in a high chair and then focused on Kate.

"Myself and Michonne? You're talking as if we live together." Rick said, now more confused than ever.

"You do! Look, I'd better go. Maybe I said more than I should have..."

"Yes, you did."

Rick and Kate looked over towards the door that they had not realized had been opened and closed again. Carol stood there looking at Kate. Rick looked from Kate to Carol.

"What is Kate talking about?" Rick asked. Carol kept her eyes on Kate.

"You need to leave-Wayward Pines. You and that husband of yours. You have until tomorrow." she said in a no nonsense tone.

Kate's mouth dropped open!

"Are you kidding me? Harold and I would never survive out there!"

"Just have sex with the walkers and I'm sure you'll be fine!" Carol said sarcastically. "Now I suggest you get packing. I plan to use that store/dungeon as a daycare once it's wiped down."

Kate gasped then hurried out of the house! Once the door slammed, Carol faced Rick.

"I'm not going to ask you what all that sex talk was about, Carol. What did she mean about Michonne? That's the sheriff's wife, right? I know Maggie said something about her showing up at the prison after Lori died?"

"You need to sit down, Rick."

"I don't want to sit down. I want an explanation. Actually I want an explanation on quite a lot that no one is telling me about."

"Like?" Carol asked. "I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"What really happened to Morgan, for starters. He has a wife, that apparently was at the prison with us, after Lori died, as well. This woman never visits and I heard a nurse talking to someone about how this woman was the reason Morgan got burned?"

Carol took a deep breath.

"His wife is someone we can count on. Morgan cheated on her with Pam Pilcher, the lady that died. I've taken her place."

"I saw her picture on the wall at the hospital. She was a nurse, right?" Rick asked.

"She was a little more than that. Anyway, Morgan married Sasha then began screwing Pam. Sasha just lost it, that's all."

"Someone is dead, Carol! And not by one of these walkers! If we're going to live among these people there have to be some laws! Now I may not remember everything, but I think I need to go back to sheriffing. I know that this Abraham Ford is just filling in."

"Go back for what, Rick? To put Sasha in jail? Have you talked to Morgan? Does he sound especially angry with his wife? Probably not. And that's because he had it coming."

"How can you talk like that?" Rick chastised her. "If you just gave Morgan a chance..."

"We did, Rick. In another community like this called Alexandria. You were re-married at the time and Morgan was screwing your wife then."

Rick backed back a bit.

"Morgan wouldn't do that to me."

"And I wouldn't lie to you." Carol countered. "Is there anything else you want to know?"

Now Rick was angry! Why the hell was she being so blunt about all of this? He had just barely digested how much of his kids lives he had missed, the death of the one wife he thought he had and now this?

But he swallowed.

"Tell me about this Michonne woman. Kate said that she lived here with me?"

Carol took a deep breath.

"I think the best person to explain your relationship with Michonne, is Michonne." she told him.

* * *

Michonne was not especially happy to open the door to Kate Balinger.

"What do you want?" Michonne asked tonelessly.

"I think we need to talk about Ben. This isn't the arrangement I thought we would be sending our son in to. Harold and I were not happy about turning Ben over to someone else. But at least it was to a married couple with other children. I don't know what this is you have with Sheriff Ford." Kate said primly.

Michonne said nothing at first. She supposed it was only fair that something be done to make sure Ben Burke was looked after properly. Michonne stepped aside and let Kate in. She then closed the door.

"I realize that things seem very scattered right now. But Ben and Carl are very good at looking after themselves." Michonne said.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Kate asked, forcing herself not to look towards the kitchen behind her. Harold had come in through the back door and had a chloroformed rag with him! Yes, Kate and Harold planned to kidnap Michonne and hopefully Rick, so that they could keep them in their sex dungeon! Father Stokes was very excited as well about this whole plan.

Of course, Carol throwing them out of town, was a problem. But Kate and Harold planned to challenge that. If Sasha, an outright murderer could stay here, then so could they!

"I get it, Kate. But sending Ben back to you, with that dungeon of yours is not a plan."

"And is going back to a man with amnesia, yours? Whatever you think of Harold and I, we are more of a family unit than Rick and yourself are."

Michonne realized that she could not leave without taking care of business on that front. If she left Ben to the mercy of these pervs, he could end up in their sex dungeon one day!

"Okay but..."

And that was all Michonne got out, as Harold came up behind her and firmly held the clothe across her nose and mouth! Michonne flailed for like a second, before dropping to the ground! Kate was about to say something, when she screamed!

Harold had left the back door open and Rick had followed him in, suspicious of what was going on! He now leaped at Harold and the two began tussling! In desperation, Kate looked around and bashed Rick across the head with a vase, breaking it! Rick dropped to the ground next to Michonne.

"Okay," Harold said, catching his breath, "what now?"

"Back the truck into the garage. We'll put them inside. But first, let's get their clothes off! I want to see what we're going to be 'enjoying'." Kate smiled. Harold smiled back. Yes, that sounded like a very good idea.

What neither of them realized, was that in their lustful haste, they would leave Rick and Michonne's clothes behind, along with the chloroform rag


	27. Chapter 27

When Michonne awoke, she got two shocks.

One, she was dressed in a french maid's uniform!

And secondly, Ethan Burke, who was thought to be dead, was staring down at her! And he had a leather vest and pants on, along with some kind of chain around his neck...Michonne blinked a couple of times. This couldn't be real. It had to be a dream.

She then rolled her head to one side and saw Rick lying unconscious in the corner. He was naked. At the sight of Rick, Michonne began to try and sit up but Ethan took her arm.

"Don't get up too fast. The chloroform can make you dizzy even after you wake up. How do you feel?" Ethan asked her.

"You're alive! How? Pam told us..."

"Yeah, well Pam did think I was dead. I rigged an explosion to try and wipe out more than a few of the hybrids. I didn't expect to live. I did. Unscathed but when I woke up, I was not in a hospital. I was here." Ethan said grimly.

Michonne now sat up, feeling more alert. She looked around the dingy basement. She then looked at Ethan.

"I was with...with Kate Balinger when I passed out. Why is Rick here? What are you trying to tell me?"

"That Kate and Harold are perverts. They kidnapped me after the explosion to this basement where I've been forced to do God knows what, with Arlene Moran, Kate and a few others that I'd rather not name. They kidnapped a priest too."

Now Michonne understood!

"That 'priest' wasn't kidnapped!"

Ethan eyed her.

"He sleeps here! He acts as if he can't get out of here like I can't!"

"He's playing you! That filthy degenerate was in the group I came from. I can't tell you how many times is cowardice has almost gotten us killed." she complained, now standing up.

"I want to thank you. For getting my son out of their clutches. They used to come down here daily and tell me that Ben would soon be 'joining in'. Then Harold bitched about Rick and you taking Ben from them and how they were going to 'one day get the both of you down here with me'." Ethan told her.

"Rick and me?" Michonne asked.

"Yeah. What happened? I mean Harold and Kate were not big on details, but I thought you all were back in your other stronghold?" Ethan asked.

"None of that is important. We have to get out of here." Michonne said.

"Yeah, that's what i thought too." Ethan said as he walked towards a door and opened it. A brick wall blocked their way. Michonne shook her head.

"I don't understand! How do Harold and Kate get in here then?" Michonne asked.

"There is some kind of control on the other side. That wall raises." Ethan said.

"Well can we dislodge the bricks or something?" Michonne asked, just as Rick began moaning. Ethan watched as Michonne hurried over to him, crouching. Kate had informed him that Rick had 'suddenly' come down with amnesia. He was not completely up on where Abraham Ford came into all of this, nor did he bother to ask, since local gossip was not germane to his own captivity. Ethan still couldn't wrap his head around how much Kate had changed since she came to this place and was married off to Harold.

And now that Pam was dead, this move they had made on Michonne and Rick was bold. Ethan wondered who is in charge now, that they thought they could kidnap a prominent couple like this?

Ethan moved to help Michonne, help Rick up. They sat him down in a chair, that had been stolen from a living room someplace. There were a couple of pillows on it, and once Rick became fully alert and conscious of his own nudity, he placed a few pillows over his self and began asking questions!

"What is this? What happened?" Rick asked. Ethan looked at Michonne, who shrugged.

"I don't know how they managed to get us together. I was talking to Kate when someone grabbed me and I passed out." Michonne said. Rick began nodding.

"I saw someone sneaking in through your back door. I followed him and when I saw a guy chloroform you, I figured it was Kate's husband. Why would he do that?"

But Ethan had a few questions of his own!

"So you were unable to stop Harold?" he asked.

"Who are you?" Rick asked, feeling resentful towards this stranger, for some reason. Maybe it was because he was naked in this basement room, and this guy, whoever he was, looked ridiculous! Michonne looked...well...sexy, but he suspected neither of them were dressed that way by choice.

And he was not dressed at all!

Michonne answered that question.

"This is Ethan Burke. He's the real sheriff in this town. We all thought he was dead." Michonne said, looking at him. She found herself feeling ridiculously happy to see him alive. Not that her happiness would help their current situation, but still, it was good to see him again.

Rick looked from Michonne, was was smiling at this guy, to this Ethan. Michonne **WAS** married to Abraham Ford, wasn't she? And the things Carol told him...yeah, maybe the air needed to be cleared right now.

"Okay, Michonne, I don't know you very well, but Carol told me some things that I need clarification on. That's why I was at your house. Actually, Kate came by before Carol and said we were together. She said I had married someone after Lori as well?"

Ethan clenched his jaw.

"Now is not the time for this soap opera crap, okay? We need to figure a way out of here." he said.

Rick threw aside the pillows and stood up to face him!

"Getting my fucking life back, is not a 'soap opera'! Now I was told that I was living with Michonne here, with my two children and I guess, your son." Rick said coolly before turning his attention back to Michonne.

"I want to know why you lied to me about that? I want to know why you're pretending to be the sheriff's wife when I guess you're mine? Why did you move all of your stuff out? Why didn't you just tell me?" Rick asked her.

"Rick, Ethan is right. This **REALLY** isn't the time. Can we work on a plan to get of here? Then I'll tell you everything, okay?" Michonne asked. Ethan said nothing, but he was curious about some of that himself. His mind went back to the last day he saw Michonne, Rick, Abraham and another woman that he remembered was named Rosita. There had been a vibe that day. Michonne was willing to risk her life and climb over the wall to find Abraham, whom they had assumed had died.

But Rick was equally determined not to let Michonne risk her life that way. Ethan also wondered what Pam's part in this was? She had been eager to put Ethan himself with Michonne. After he was thought for dead, she must have then focused on putting Rick with her.

Anyone but her cousin Abraham.

Before any answers could be uttered, the brick wall raised up and Harold Balinger walked in, pointing a gun at the three of them. Kate followed along with Father Gabriel! Michonne's eyes flashed at him!

"You filthy bastard! You aren't good enough to wear that collar! If the people in this town knew..."

"Well they don't, Michonne," Father Gabriel said primly, "and I want you to know that I asked Kate and Harold to dress you in that outfit. You look very pretty."

"Fuck off!" Michonne snorted. She just wanted to see him try some shit with her! Prisoner or not!

"Well 'fuck' is the right word, Michonne," Harold said, smiling at her, "and I'm glad to see that you two are getting acquainted with Ethan."

Michonne looked at Kate.

"You were actually going to force little Ben to join in on this shit?"

"Oh Ben is not so little. He's practically grown. Yes, Ben, his little girlfriend and Rick, Carl is getting to be such a man. I plan to bring the three of them down here at a later date."

"Kate," Ethan said, "none of this was necessary. My wife died. We could've resumed our relationship. You didn't have to bring other people into this."

Kate looked him up and down!

"Are you really so deluded, that you would think that Harold and I are keeping people here, and opening up our little club to others, discreetly, because I can't have you all to myself? Ethan, I like fucking other people. I like fucking two men at the same time. I like fucking two women at the same time and I like goats."

"Oh Lord no!" Michonne muttered rolling her eyes. Kate cocked her gun at her.

"You'll grow to like them too, Michonne." she answered sweetly.

Suddenly, the sound of rustling could be heard from behind Harold, Kate and Father Gabriel! It turned out to be Shannon and Boone, from the island! Ethan shook his head. He recognized them as two new 'members' who had joined a couple of nights ago. Ethan had had sexual relations with Shannon, who had been very into it. To be honest, Shannon was probably the youngest and best looking woman he had been forced to have sex with, since had become imprisoned here.

But he also sensed she was quite troubled.

Boone smiled at Michonne and reached for her arm!

"Hey, Michonne! I'm glad to see you joined up. I think we should get started...and I was thinking maybe I could do both Shannon and yourself while..."

Michonne snatched her arm from his grasp!

"Fuck off!" she snapped. Shannon looked around her and at a naked Rick.

"Hey! So...is hostility part of your thing here? Do you actually have amnesia? I mean is that part of your thing too? You pretend you don't remember your name, fuck people and then..."

"Young lady," Rick said patiently, "the three of us are prisoners."

Boone looked at Ethan, then back at Rick.

"Yeah Ethan keeps saying that, but I figured it was just part of the fantasy." Boone said, now getting suspicious.

Harold could see that and decided to allay the actual 'members' fears.

"It **IS** part of it. Ethan you just keep 'remembering' that your fantasy is that you are a prisoner here and that you've been told that if you don't cooperate, your son will be killed." Harold said, looking Ethan in the eye.

Kate then looked at Michonne and Rick.

"And it's the same for you two as well. I would hate to see anything happen to that sweet little Judith." Kate cooed. Rick started to move towards her but Michonne got in front of him!

"We understand the deal." Michonne said, looking her in the eye.

Suddenly, the sound of a phone ringing, caught everyone's attention. Shannon moved out into the basement area behind them and walked over to a ringing phone. Harold yelled at her not to answer it, but it was too late!

"Hello?" Shannon said.

"Uh, hello. This is Noah. From over at the sheriff's station. Who is this?"

"Hey, Noah! It's Shannon!"

"Hey, Shannon, girl, how the hell are you? Listen, I'm looking for Father Gabriel. Apparently he gave this number as an emergency contact." Noah said. Shannon frowned.

"Hold on." she said and set the phone down. She walked back into the prison room.

"Uh, Noah is on the line looking for you, Father Gabriel." she said. Harold slowly turned his gun towards the good Father!

"Why is anyone looking for you on that phone?" he asked.

"I had to give an emergency contact number, in case someone at the hospital needs last rites." Father Gabriel said solemnly.

Kate's mouth dropped open!

"And you gave the dungeon phone number?"

Boone looked at Harold.

"Hey, easy! This is fantasy, remember? Besides, who puts a phone in a sex dungeon?" Boone asked, his voice dripping with contempt.

Harold turned his aim from Father Gabriel to Boone and promptly shot him! Shannon screamed and Ethan ignored the danger and squatted down to lean over him. He then looked up.

"I think it's a no brainer, Kate! You've got to get him to a hospital!"

"Says who? People in this town barely know him or his sister. No one would miss either of them!" Kate snapped. Shannon began to cry and Michonne grabbed her arm and pulled her over to her and Rick!

"Kate, this is crazy!" Michonne exclaimed.

"She's right," Rick said, "besides, Carol offered you two a way out. Just leave town."

"Yeah," Ethan said, slowly standing up, "just leave."

Meanwhile, Noah heard everything! He hung up and hurried in to Abraham's office! They needed to get to that toy store-pronto!

* * *

Harold and Kate tried to leave town before Abraham and Noah got there, but they didn't quite make it. They had stopped back at their house to get some things, which was a mistake.

Carol had put out an order to Abraham to have them arrested! The sex dungeon was bad enough, but to keep people that were assumed, dead, there for sexual purposes, plus the shooting of Boone, it was too much.

Poor Boone died! Father Gabriel was locked up as well, and he cried, even as his rights were read to him.

Arlene was promptly fired for even being a part of that shit! But Carol didn't press charges, since she seemed to be spending time with Morgan. She figured the two of them having to suffer one another's company, was punishment enough!

At the hospital, Shannon sobbed as she began to process the concept that her step-brother was dead. Vasily and Fet, whom Shannon knew from the island, comforted her.

Michonne was there, still dressed in her french maid's uniform. Ethan and Rick were being examined, since Rick had been bashed over the head, and Ethan had been kept prisoner for months. She had been sitting in a waiting room chair, when she saw Abraham coming down the hallway. She stood up.

Abraham grabbed her and practically picked her up off of her feet! When he set her down, he looked her over.

"I like that dress!" he exclaimed.

"It's a French maid's outfit."

Abraham shrugged!

"I don't care! You should wear that all of the time!"

Michonne smiled up at him.

"Thank you for finding us."

"Thank Noah! And that bitch ass priest. I don't think people in this town will mind Sasha roaming free with those three in jail." he said and slipped a large arm around Michonne's waist as they began walking down the hall.

"What about Boone's sister?" he asked her.

"The two people that Darryl and Aaron brought from the island are looking after her. I think Ethan kind of likes her." Michonne noted. Abraham eyed her.

"Yeah, I was 'surprised' to hear that he's still roaming around."

Michonne stopped walking and pulled out of his hold.

"Ethan is not just 'roaming around'. He was taken prisoner when he tried to save this place. And he was abused. That could've been Rick and me a couple of months later."

"I would never have let you suffer like that for even a day! Those Balinger fucks left the chloroform and your clothes behind! I'm telling you, Michonne, I almost died when I just found your clothes, the chloroform and the living room all messed up."

"I'm fine. I'm here now. And I'm not going anywhere." she told him.

Abraham looked down at her and she reached up to wrap her arms around his him.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" he asked hoarsely.

"Rick has amnesia. He may never remember anything. It took being kidnapped for dirty purposes for me to realize that there is no triangle here now. There is no reason for me to leave. It's just you and me. Like it always was." Michonne said. Abraham's mouth was about to seek hers, when Ethan coughed!

Michonne looked over at him. She had not seen him coming. Abraham refrained from scowling! Jesus Christ on a cracker! Rick didn't remember shit, which was fine with him and now this fuck came back from the dead!

"I just wanted to let you know that Ben's coming back home with me."

Michonne nodded and reached out to pat Ethan's arm.

"That's a good thing. At least something positive came out of all of this." she said.

"Yeah," Ethan said, now looking at Abraham, "I talked to Carol. I'll be taking over as Sheriff again in a few days. You're welcome to stay on as my deputy."

Abraham glared at Ethan!

"Well we'll just be seeing about that! You couldn't pull a fly out of your ass!"

"Abraham!" Michonne cried out.

"Hey, I was down in that sex dungeon! How come you couldn't get out of there? Michonne and Rick did!"

"If Michonne or Rick, had been alone down there, I doubt they could've escaped. Harold's shooting Boone provided the perfect distraction." Ethan said patiently.

Abraham grinned!

"I'm not buying that shit! Now I found a stick underneath that chair in there. A sharp looking one that could've maybe wedged some of those bricks off of that door."

"Maybe is the word, Abraham. Do you really want to start trouble with me? I'm getting my job back. And that's the end of the story. Your Carol doesn't seem to have as much faith in you as Michonne does here. Sorry."

Carol began heading down the hallway towards them. When she saw the three of them, she turned to move off in the other direction, but Abraham called after her!

"Carol! Goddamnit don't try and avoid me!" he yelled. Abraham then pulled Michonne to him and kissed her hard, before letting her go and running off after Carol, who had turned a corner!

Michonne faced Ethan.

"Ethan, did you have to say that to him? He's sensitive. And I think he does a good job around here. Couldn't you make him like a co-sheriff or something?"

Ethan's answer to that was to unexpectantly back her into the nearest wall and cover her mouth with his own in an assertive kiss that inflamed them both! When he pulled her mouth from his, he stared at a shocked Michonne.

" **WE** had a marriage agreement, before Rick Grimes. I'm not going to push it. I'm not going to push you. But there is something off about this situation. Just watch yourself." Ethan said.

Michonne was struggling to make sense of his kiss, so it took her awhile to form the words she wanted to say.

"What situation?" Michonne asked.

"Rick. I don't know what it is, just a sense."

Now Michonne pulled herself together!

"What's not right is that he can't remember anything. His memory may never come back. You could probably use him at the station too. Wayward Pines would be better off with the three of you policing this town." Michonne said, now smiling again.

Ethan said nothing else because clearly, she wasn't getting what he was saying. He himself didn't quite know what it was. But it was the distinct impression that Rick Grimes didn't have amnesia.

* * *

And of course, Ethan was right.

Rick was being kept for the night. Carol was going to look after the kids while he was in here. He clasped his hands behind his head.

He had had amnesia, up until the moment Harold Balinger, bashed him on the back of the head. When he had awakened in the dungeon, he had remembered everything. And he had been less than thrilled to see that Ethan Burke was still alive.

Rick's mind flitted to Michonne. They needed a 'do over'. A fresh start. One where he could appear to fall in love with her all over again, at the point in his life that his 'amnesiac' self believed he was at.

Abraham had as good as killed his unborn child. That, Rick had no intention forgetting or forgiving. But since he wasn't supposed to know Abraham that well, he would be nice. For now.

Michonne appeared in his doorway. Rick reached his hand out to her. Michonne smiled wanly, surprised by his gesture. She walked in slowly and clasped his hand, before sitting down.

"So, now can we talk about what Carol said?" he asked softly. Michonne squeezed his hand.

"None of that matters now, Rick. You have to take care of yourself. Don't push yourself too hard to remember anything." Michonne warned him.

"I'm not going to have to push myself if you just tell me what I need to know." Rick said softly. "Tell me about us."

Michonne found herself oddly unprepared for that question.

"I don't know, Rick. There was an 'us' before we ourselves knew it. And because we didn't really realize it, we turned to other people. And then things kind of happened that brought us together." she said.

"That's quite an abbreviated version there. I mean what are we like together?" he asked.

"Rick, we weren't together long."

"So we were both in love with the idea of being together, instead of just 'being together'?"

"No. It was more like there was no time for it. At least I didn't think so. And in between my thinking there was no time for love, and secretly loving you, you found love with someone else."

"Why would I do that?" Rick asked, his eyes probing hers. Michonne began to feel odd. She hadn't expected him to be that curious.

"Rick, you don't need to know all of this all at once. Just let things come back naturally."

Rick realized if he seemed too pushy, it might arouse suspicions. He nodded in agreement and Michonne let go of his hand and stood up.

"I want you to get some sleep and not worry about things like us. Carl and Judith need you strong."

"And they need you. I can tell." Rick said. _So do I._

"They'll always have me. I should get going. Get some rest, okay? I'll be by tomorrow." Michonne said. She then walked out of his room and closed the door behind her.

Once she was gone, Rick clasped his hands behind his head again.

"Yes, Michonne, Carl and Judith will always have you. And so will I- this time for good." Rick whispered to himself, his head turning towards the window. The sun was going down and it was not long before his eyes grew heavy with sleep. His final thoughts before he fell into an exhausted slumber, was that he was going to fix Abraham Ford up with someone, just to divert him from Michonne.

Sasha came to mind, just as Rick closed his eyes.

 **THE END**


End file.
